Scattered Light (UltraMoon Wonderlocke)
by Timelugia
Summary: After failing her Kanto league challenge, Karma moves to Alola and gets the chance to participate in the Island Challenge. However due to crimes she committed in Kanto, she is unable to catch Pokemon. Legally, that is.
1. Chapter 1

Scattered Light

"Bing…bing…bing"

Hesitantly Karma clicked on the flashing video icon.

The window that popped up showed a ceiling with brown rafters. "Whoops! Hang on a sec…" A voice came over the other end just slightly too loud. The video blurred for a moment as a camera was manually adjusted. Finally a video of a well-tanned man wearing a lab coat came up on the screen. Oiled, bulking biceps could be seen underneath. Karma would have blushed if this had been the first time. She _had_ blushed the first time she saw Professor Kukui on video. At least this time he was wearing the labcoat over his taunt bulging shoulders.

"Hey there! Good evening!" He waved, there was glint of silver around his ring finger. "So the day has finally come! You're moving to Aloha!"

Karma glanced behind her. Boxes were stacked. Even her bed had been dismantled. All that were left were tan walls and a tatami floor.

"Yeah." She said. As turned back to the computer, her eyes only briefly tracing the dent in the blue base board where Bulba had tackled the wall when she first brought him home. The sweet memory was laced with guilt. Everything had been going so well back then…

"There's no shortage of rare creatures out here in Aloha! I'm guessing most of them will be totally new for you."

Karma snapped back to attention. Luckily Professor Kukui hadn't noticed. He pulled out a pokeball, tossing it in the air. A tan growlithe like Pokémon appeared next to him. It stuck its pink nose in the camera.

"Rockruff cool your jets!" The professor laughed. Rockruff pulled back. It's eyes were a brilliant blue. It cuddled up next to the professor and Karma couldn't help but notice that the brown patches in its fluff dug into the professor rather than bending to his strokes. After a moment the Professor Kukui continued, "I got the photo for your passport." He said stroking his suspicious goatee. "10-4 good buddy. I'll let everyone out here know you'll be on your way."

Karma was quiet. She must've flinched or something because Professor Kukui added,

"It'll be fine. Only me and Kahuna Hala know about your past. It'll be a fresh start! You'll like Alola."

Karma nodded. _At least it'll only be those two._

"Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!"

"Thank-" Karma didn't finish before the video collapsed. "-you."

"You're not really my Uncle." Karma muttered. She was about to shut her laptop when another alert popped on the screen next to the email icon. Her mouth went dry.

She carefully scanned the room. Mom wasn't there, of course. She would be busy packing the living room.

Karma opened the email. " _We are pleased to accept your request. Meet us behind the Iki town Pokémon center at 4am the night after your welcome festival arrive. Bring what is required and you'll be initiated._

Karma trembled slightly as she deleted the email. "It'll be fine." She said to herself. "It'll be fine." She closed the laptop, blinking out its bright screen. She slipped the sleek stainless laptop into her bag. "Good bye Kanto, Goodbye bloody Pokémon league." She took a deep breath. "Hello Alola."

A careful pawstep. Then another. The wood floor was quiet under carefully placed weight. The predator sensed his target. He crouched keeping his eyes locked on the defenseless pink skin before him. Carefully he readjusted his feet, carefully he swished his tail placement hard to right. He pounced!

His claws sank into a soft cottony target. Yellow fabric interrupted his view. Must abort, must abort! "Mroooow!"

Karma pushed the Pikachu pokedoll to the foot of her bed. Mr. Yow jumped off redrawing his claws with a hiss. "Hiss all you want. I'm not letting you claw my faceagain." Karma said. She hit the light and pulled herself out of bed. The meowth shot her a glare before waltzing out of the room, the stub of his front right paw never quite touching the ground.

The new room was spacious. A jigglypuff shaped carpet bigger then her was spread in the middle of the floor with room to spare. Her new desk was several times larger, now taking up an entire wall. As she got dressed she nearly tripped over the Nintendo Switch her mother had bought. She wasn't entirely sure why her mother bought it, she wasn't going to be spending that much time at home. And she certainly didn't plan on taking it with her.

Karma stepped out into the combined kitchen living room.

"Karma, come out here." Mother called from the balcony.

Karma stepped outside. Warm humid air pushed against her face. Everything outside was bathed in the silvery light of the moon. The moon was huge, its light bright enough that Karma could see clearly, even though it was night.

"Everything out here happens at night." Mother giggled. She was wearing the bright floral skirt she had bought at the docks. "It's completely the opposite of Kanto, isn't it? So Karma, are you excited to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

"I guess…" Karma said staring down at the moon cloaked grass.

Mother smiled softly. Her enthusiasm fading like the sun being passed over by a cloud. "It'll be fine, Karma. Things will go much better here, I promise. The rules for battle are different here, they don't fight to the death. Not like in Kanto."

"That's not the only thing to go wrong in Kanto." Karma said looking down at her sneakers.

Mother brushed her fingers through Karma's faded pink hair. "You're older and wiser now. I believe in you, Karma. Remember, no matter how dark things seem-"

"-there is light ahead." Karma recited.

"Now let's go!" Mother said brightly. "I hear the Pokémon living in these islands are very friendly. You should go out and explore. Leave the unpacking to me." She flexed her arm.

Karma grabbed her bag and headed outside. "Don't head into the tall grass!" Mother called after her.

White papery flowers were blooming in the front yard. Everywhere she looked there were rich greenery and flowers, all of it blooming under the moonlight. She wandered up the hill. The sky was full of scattered stars, each contributing its own small light to the glowing sky. She could even see shooting stars streaking through the sky.

She was so distracted she almost missed the pricking brush of grass against her ankle. "Crap!" She jumped back.

"Yaaaaaaahhh!" A thin brown Pokémon shot out of the grass. It launched at her leg with razor sharp teeth. Karma pulled back reflexively. She reached to her belt.

And felt nothing.

The Pokémon lunged again with the fury of a spearow. It narrowly missed her legs with its teeth.

As Karma dodged a third time she stumbled landing hard on her butt. "Nyahh!" A black meowth like Pokémon lunged at her attacker. It landed dainty on red paws. A dark blue seel and a round flying Pokémon rushed to support the first Pokémon. Outnumbered the tan Pokémon slunk into the grass with an angry hiss.

"Hey there, cousin!"

Karma looked up to see Professor Kukui walking up the hill. Still no shirt.

"You ok? I saw you get attacked like that!"

"Yeah." Karma said trying to focus elsewhere. "I kind of forgot about the whole grass thing. Luckily I had some help." She knelt down next to the little Pokémon. "Are these yours?" She asked stroking the black one. It was warm to the touch.

"Not quite. But I'm in charge of them for now." Kukui said. "Pokemon are great, aren't they? You can go anywhere as long as you've got Pokémon in your corner. But without them even tall grass can be a danger." The professor plopped down to lie in the grass next to her. "These guys seem to have taken a liking to you though. I never expected them to charge off on their own like that." He sat back up. "Works out nicely though. After all, one of these Pokémon will become your first partner here in the Alola region."

"Oh." Karma swallowed.

The black Pokémon clawed at her leg. "Mrow."

"Seems Litten's already chosen _you_ , huh cousin?" Professor Kukui handed her a pokeball. It was light and smooth.

"You should give it a name."

Karma picked up the Litten. It kicked in her hands. "Alright…Kitkat."

"Woo! Time to meet the Island Kahuna!" Professor Kukui grabbed her hand, towing her along.

"W-wait! I-Island Kawhona? But why?!" Kitkat trotted along beside them, unfazed by this new development. Or maybe it had just come to expect this sort of behavior from humans.

"Truth is, Litten is a gift from the Kahuna, not me." Professor Kukui explained. "The Kahuna are crazy strong trainers, be careful about getting into battle with one."

"Like gym leaders?" Karma asked her heart pounding.

"You could say that." Kukui seemed to notice her panic and stopped a moment to stroke his goatee. "Well not exactly. I keep forgetting Kanto gym leaders battle to the death, don't they? The Kahuna are powerful trainers, and they can use some pretty strong moves. But they aren't trying to kill your Pokémon. No one here really is."

"Hey Professor Kukui!" An excited ball of energy came rushing down the hill at them. The kid stopped just short of bowling over the professor. His green hair was pinned up so it looked like a strange pineapple. His skin was the color of a young palm tree that had been baking in the sun.

"Hey who's this?" He asked resting his arms behind his head.

"My name is Karma I'm from-"

"Hey, Professor Kukui and my Grandpa told me about you! I'm Hau! Alola!" He moved his hands as if spreading an invisible fan.

"Hi?"

"It's so great that we'll be setting off on the island trial at the same time! Don't worry, I can teach you anything you need to know about the island trial. Wow is that a Litten!?"

Hau turned back to Professor Kukui, "Did you bring the Pokémon? Can I pick one now?"

"Sure thing, cousin." Professor Kukui said. He brought out the other two Pokémon.

"I'll take this one! I already decided I wanted a Rowlet!" Hau lifted up the owl.

"Hoo!"

"I'm going to name you Malasada, Sada for short." Hau said. "How about that?"

"Hoo!" The Pokémon replied, apparently oblivious that it had just been named after food.

"Hey, Karma! Litten! Be our opponents in our first ever Pokémon battle together!"

"What! No!" Karma gasped grabbing Kitkat.

Hau shrugged. "Okay. Then I'm going to wait for you, so you had better come battle me some time! Thanks Professor!" He waved before charging back up the hill.

"He's a great kid, isn't he?" Professor Kukui said with a chuckle. He withdrew the last Pokémon into its ball. "Don't be afraid to have a battle with him. He's a good kid, he won't let the Pokémon get too hurt. You don't have to worry about that, cousin."

Karma nodded shyly. "Sorry. I just…overreacted." The Litten was still dangling from her arms, he gave her a strange judging look.

Professor Kukui shrugged. "Anyhoo, welcome to Iki town!"

Iki town was a collection of cabins with wood titled roofs. In the center of the town was a wooden stage with fresh white paint that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Even though it was night, people were going about their business. Kids were running around with their Pokemon, playing in the moonlight.

"I'll find Kahuna Hala." Professor Kukui said slapping her on the back. It stung. "Why don't you visit Tapu Koko's shrine? It's just up the hill."

"Tapu Koko?"

"That's our island's guardian deity, yeah. Why don't you go introduce yourself? Maybe if you're real lucky you'll get a glimpse of Tapu Koko!" Professor Kukui headed off towards the village stage. He stopped to wave, "I'll find the Kahuna, he probably wandered off to take care of island business."

With little else to do Karma stood at the entrance to the path up the hill. It was edged with tall cliffs that threw the path into shadow. On either side of the trail opening were carved stone tikis of a bird like Pokémon. The path was a well worn dirt trail. Kitkat trotted up the path climbing the wooden stairs with focus.

"Have you been here before?" Karma asked.

Kitkat stopped at the last step and stared at her. His narrowed red eyes seemed to be judging her. But maybe he always looked like that.

They continued up the mountainous path Kitkat watching her with red and yellow eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not a very good trainer." Karma admitted.

No response.

They came to a cliff that hung out over a dark river. Mist collapsed on Karma's skin from the nearby waterfall. A large wooden bridge stretched across the river.

"Kya!"

Karma looked up to see a Spearow glaring down the cliff at her. Kitkat stood next to her, his fur prickling. Karma crossed the bridge carefully, keeping an ear out for the sweep of wings behind her. Luckily they made it across the bridge safely. You never knew with Spearow.

At the other side of the bridge was, more tiki statues and an archway built into the cliff side itself.

Karma went inside. The floor was stone, surrounded by tall trees that grew inside the stone walls. There was no roof, instead the moonlight filtered through the canopy of trees and vines. Karma passed through the archway at the end of the room. Inside was more of the stone walls and floor. In the center was a stone altar adorned with fresh leaves and a statue of human like Pokémon with bird like shields for hands.

"I guess that's the Tapu Koko." Karma said. "What do I do, pray for luck with the journey?"

Kitkat stared at her.

"Do you say anything, or do you just like to stare judgingly at people?"

"Mrow." Kitkat sneered.

"Sorry I asked." Karma muttered. There were people in Kanto who prayed to the legendary birds. "Well, if you're there. Um, thank you for this opportunity I guess. Please don't let me mess it up this time."

There was no response.

Karma turned to exit. In the hallway outside the altar room her foot hit a small rock in the path. A glint on the rock caught her attention. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands.

It was a dark stone with a strange oddly angular white pattern like an hourglass. There were small flecks of color surrounding the pattern. She held it out to toss it away.

Instead she found her fingers closing around it. She slipped it into her bag.

Karma headed back out into the moonlight.

A white figure radiated moonlight from the other side of the bridge. A girl about her age stood on the other side of the bridge. A large white sunhat blew gently in the peaceful wind. She spotted Karma, her blond hair pushed backwards as she cried out, "Please save Nebby!"

Karma's attention snapped to the bridge. The Spearow were mobbing something in the center of the bridge. She heard a desperate cry.

Karma charged forward. Her foot collided with one of the Spearow. The Spearow temporarily let go of their prey fluttering away to regroup. Kitkat rushed to her side.

"Hiss!"

One of the Spearow swooped, hitting the Litten across the forehead, throwing him to the bridge. Karma grabbed Kitkat, pulling him under her body with the other Pokemon. She could hear the screeches in her ear. She felt a beak hit her shoulder.

 _Come on, give up already!_

She looked up to see a pair of talons swooping in for her face. Before she could react a burst of blue light surrounded her. The Spearow pulled away clumsily.

There was a horrible lack of sound followed by a popping that might've originated in her eardrums. Karma looked down to find the nothingness of the chasm underneath.

"Aaiiee!" Karma acted on pure instinct. She flailed out grabbing for something, anything.

Her hand caught something. With her other hand she grabbed indiscriminately. Kitkat let out an indignant screech as Karma grabbed him by the tail.

She hurled the Litten onto the bridge.

The bridge creaked. Karma grabbed the bridge plank with her other hand, her body swinging dangerously. She wouldn't be able to pull herself up.

A pair of hands grabbed her wrist. "I-I got you!"

With the girl's assistance, Karma managed to climb up onto the remnant of the bridge.

"Mrow?" Kitkat pawed at her hands. Karma turned them over to reveal hands covered in splinters. She pulled out the largest ones.

"Thanks for helping me up-" Karma looked up to find the girl walking away. The Pokémon Karma had rescued was floating by the girl's blond hair. The girl spun around. She grabbed the Pokémon, shoving it into the duffel bag she carried. "Please, don't tell anyone about Nebby." She said panicked.

Before Karma could answer the girl broke into a run. "Wait! Are you alright?"

The girl vanished down the trail without an answer.

Karma stumbled to her feet, rushing down the path after the girl. She emerged out into the village.

"There you are, cous'!" Professor Kukui called out. Karma quickly scanned the village square. There was no trace of the girl in white.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Karma shook her head. "No, the bridge-"

"Come on and meet the Kahuna!" Professor Kukui said grabbing her hand and pulling her along. He brought her to a rather pudgy man with a blue shirt overlapped by a loose yellow kimono. Not a real kimono, but rather the kind of thing they called a kimono in the Unova region. His hair was tied up above his head like white radish leaves.

"Hello Kukui, my boy and this child is?"

"I'm Karma." Karma introduced herself bowing slightly.

"Ah! I remember hearing about you, and there's Litten I see. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today. So you're taking the island challenge?"

Karma nodded. "That's the plan."

"Good for you." Hala said approvingly, his mustache quivering in a wide grin.

"All right!" Professor Kukui said with a grin. "Here's a lovely gift to help make today special, Karma!" He handed over a star shaped pokedex.

Karma took it, angling it so she could see the moon in the black screen.

"A Pokedex is a real high-tech kinda tool, yeah! This one's extra special, you'll see why once I finish it. Your new partner Litten is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out!"

Karma booted up the pokedex. Sure enough there was an entry for Litten. "Its coat regrows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire and burns away the old fur."

 _Well at least I won't have to worry about that._ Karma instantly regretted the thought.

"Young Kukui already told me about your 'circumstances'." Hala said putting one of his heavy hands on her head. "It will be alright. The people on these islands are very friendly, and I know they'll be willing to help. You'll do fine, even if you can't catch Pokémon."

Karma nodded. "Thanks. Oh! I found this rock at the shrine. I thought maybe someone lost it." Karma pulled the strange rock out of her bag.

Hala took the stone examining it closely. "It seems you've been chosen by the Tapu Koko." He said with a grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hala smiled. "Perhaps you are here in Alola, Karma, because this is where you're meant to be. I'm going to borrow this stone for a little while, fret not, I'll return it to you tomorrow evening."

Professor Kukui put a hand on her shoulder. _The people here are very touchy, aren't they?_ "Well you got to meet the Kahuna at least. It's almost dawn though. Ready to head home Karma?"

"I guess. It feels kind of weird to be going home before the sunrises though." Karma said scooping Kitkat up in her arms.

"Ha! I guess it would feel odd to someone from Kanto." Professor Kukui laughed. "But you have a festival to attend in the evening tomorrow. Besides," He spread his arms wide, "This is Alola! Yeah! The party happens at night here."

"I guess." Karma said. _He's certainly enthusiastic._ But Karma still found herself smiling as she arrived home. She stopped on the porch to wave professor Kukui goodbye. The sky had just taken on an orange hue. It was a vibrant orange, like Charmander fire.

She stepped inside, "Mom, I'm back!"

Karma woke with a warm pressure on her chest. She felt around eventually lifted up the offending weight.

Kitkat stared down at her indignantly. "Mrow."

"Sorry, thought you were Yow." Karma said setting the Litten down. She stretched. The room was barely visible in the moonlight. Karma turned on her light and got dressed. Black t-shirt. Blue jeans. White sneakers.

"This is it. First day as a trainer in Alola. Or night, I guess." Kitkat approached from behind her reflection to stand beside her.

Karma passed Mr. Yow in the living room. The meowth rubbed against her, before stopping in front of Kitkat. Both Pokemon's back fur began to rise up.

"Oh come on. We did this yesterday already." Karma said scooping up Mr. Yow. She deposited the Meowth on the countertop.

"Good morning, Karma!" Mom said. She had a new floral skirt, blue this time. Along with her white shirt she was wearing a necklace that looked to more or less consist of some string and the flowers from the front yard. "Did you and Litten get a good sleep? It's kind of hard to sleep when the sun is up, isn't it?"

"It does take a while." Karma admitted. "Maybe we should get some curtains or something to help block out the light?"

"Good idea." Mom hummed. She set a plate of eggs over rice with sausage down on the counter. "Here you go. You have to eat a good breakfast the day before starting a journey!"

"Thanks!" Karma finished breakfast and gathered her things in her bag.

She stepped outside into the night. The edges of the sky were still dyed crimson with the last traces of dawn.

"Woo hoo! Karma!" Professor Kukui waved to her.

"Good mor-night, Professor?" Karma said running over to meet him. "Why are you here so late."

"I thought I'd swing by _early_." He said. "Normally I'd teach you how to catch wild Pokémon." He scratched his head, just under the rim of his baseball cap. "I guess there isn't a need for that though, huh?"

"Right." Karma said.

"You remember the restrictions you have to follow, right? Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, cousin."

Karma nodded. "I'm not to catch any Pokémon. I can only use Pokémon others catch for me."

"You got it!" Professor Kukui gave her a thumbs up. "Now trainers like Hau are allowed to catch one pokemon per route, so they'll hopefully have some extras they can share with you. Basically the police will check your Pokémon to make sure that the ID's recorded by the pokeballs don't match your trainer ID. So as long as other people catch them, you'll be a-ok!"

Karma nodded. "Right."

"Of course, your Litten will be the exception. They know it's one of the starters for the island trial. So even though Litten is registered to you, everything will work out. Also I got you these, cousin." He held out a small bag.

Karma took it, inside were a handful of potions. "Oh! Thanks!"

"Figured you'd find those useful. I have to head off to help prepare. Why don't you explore and get to know Litten better?"

With little more than a wave he was off.

"Alright then." Karma said waving him off. As soon as he was gone she set out to explore the route. It was on the side of a gentle hill. The sides rimmed with bushes full of blooming flowers.

There were a few youngsters on the hill. Kids not yet old enough for the gym challenge but who were raising Pokémon anyway. Karma came across a pile of bags left behind by the battling youngsters. She glanced around, her heart beating in her chest.

As soon as she was sure no one was looking she opened the nearest bag. The pokeball pocket was filled with pokeballs. She quickly grabbed five and closed the bag. She hurried down the route, stashing the balls in her own bag's pocket.

Her heart pounded. The youngsters finished their battle and grabbed their bags.

Karma let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Hey Miss!"

Karma froze. A young kid with curly Sentret brown hair was staring up at her. He proudly shoved a pokeball in her face. "Are you a trainer? You have to battle!"

"Right." Karma said forcing a smile.

The kid ran back about a meter before releasing his Pokémon. The Buneary trilled, it hopped from foot to foot excitedly.

Kitkat stepped up in front of her. He looked bored.

"Alright, Kitkat, Ember!" Kitkat sprang to action. He pounced in front of the Buneary, letting out a weak stream of flame.

"Time for our finishing combo!" The kid yelled excitedly. "Tackle!"

The Buneary ran into Kitkat, tripped and the two of them tumbled to the ground.

"Kitkat, use scratch."

Kitkat lashed out with sharp claws. The weak blow barely made it past the Buneary's fur. Still the Buneary backed off. It ran to its trainer.

"Ah, is that it?" The kid picked up the Buneary. He fished in his pocket and brought out a few crumpled pokedollars. "Here you go. We'll train up and come beat you though!"

Karma took the money watching as the kid ran off, carrying his Buneary.

"It wasn't hurt that bad, was it?" She asked Kitkat. The Litten stared at her, then went to work cleaning the dirt from the tumble out of his fur.

Karma continued walking down the route. Kitkat trotted to keep up. "Its good that he knows his pokemon's limits, huh." Karma said with a smile. "Not a lot of young trainers know how to do that." Kitkat stopped as a strange larvae crossed their path.

It looked up at them spinning mandibles the size of its body.

Karma chucked a pokeball at it. The ball bounced off its rubbery skin, sucking it in.

"Mrow?" Kitkat placed a small black paw on the ball.

Karma scooped it up, hiding it in her bag. "Don't judge me, or I'll make you go back in your ball."

Kitkat yawned. He batted at a fallen flower, his claw going through the flower's foamy petals. Karma scooped him up and he lay calmly in her arms. His fur was warm, like holding a bundle of laundry from straight out of the dryer.

As they approached the hill up to the Iki town Karma stopped. There were two people standing at the base of the stairs. A man and a woman, dressed in white and teal suits, the kind that an astronaut or a scientist that works with radiation might wear. The hair coming out from under the woman's helmet was a deep blue like surfable ocean. As they came closer Karma realized with a start that their skins were an ashen blue that glowed slightly in the moonlight. The man moved forward to tower over her. He pulled at his equally blue mustache his face coming well within her space bubble. His eyes were hidden behind a visor with two slits over the eyes.

"You. Are not from here." He said tilting is head in away that made Karma's neck ache. Kitkat let out a hiss from Karma's arms.

And with that, the strange blue man walked off, the strange woman following behind him. Karma gripped Kitkat in her arms. Strange people with matching hair, coordinated outfits and strange behaviors? If reading the news from other regions had taught her anything, it was that that meant someone was trying to destroy something that was best left undestroyed. Like the universe, for example.

Karma climbed the steps to Iki town.

The town that had been so quiet and still before was alive with activity. Children jumped and ran around, adults were talking loudly and joyously.

"There you are!"

Karma looked to see Hala waddling up to her. "Each of the four islands in the Alola region has its own guardian Pokémon. This festival is in honor of Tapu Koko, the guardian who's shrine you visited the other day."

Karma nodded. _It must be the bird like thing from the statues._ She thought. "Ah! I forgot to tell you, last night on the bridge- the bridge is destroyed I'm not sure what happened exactly there was kind of-"

Hala let out a deep laugh. "Ah, you were there when it broke? No worries. You're unharmed, that's all that matters. Maybe the Tapu protected you, hmm?"

He placed a ginormous hand on Karma's back. "Go have fun! This may be small for a festival, but we all go all out."

Karma nodded. She only made it a few steps before Hau pounced.

"Hey Karma!" He ran up, doing a small spin as he stopped. "Wow! I thought you'd never make it! Me and Malasada have been waiting for ages!"

The rowlet fluttered onto his shoulder. "Hoo." It said bashfully.

"Hi!" Karma said. "I thought you left already for your island challenge."

"Well I can't leave yet." Hau chuckled. "I mean it doesn't make sense for us to leave at different times. Besides how are we supposed to battle if me and Malasada aren't here?"

"I-what?"

Hau's eyes went wide. "Hold on, didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?"

"OH YEAH! RIGHT ON TIME!"

Karma jumped slightly as Professor Kukui appeared suddenly. "Time for a battle in the name of Tapu Koko! Woo! You ready Karma?"

"For what?"

"A battle in the name of Tapu Koko! Come on!"

Karma found herself standing on the wood platform in the middle of the town. She could hear the townspeople whispering. The kind of wordless murmur that was swept with positive notes and dark rumors. Karma gripped Kitkat tighter.

"You ready Karma?" Hau had walked up on the other end of the stage. He gave her a bright smile. He was so relaxed, like a growlithe puppy.

Karma took a deep breath. "Y-yeah." She set Kitkat down. _Just a small battle. It's not to the death. Even if it is, we have type advantage. Kitkat will be fine._

The torches on the sides of the stage were set alight. They cast red light on the stage.

Hala stood in front of an open braiser. The flame light cast his face into sharp shadows.

"For all the life on our islands!" He declared, "And for those who take the island challenge with joy in their hearts! We pray for your protection! For them and all of Melemele! May this Pokemon battle be an offering to Tapu Koko!

"Before you stands Hau- Grandson to the Kahuna.

"Before him stands Karma, one who is chosen of Tapu Koko!"

 _C-chosen?_ Karma looked out into the crowd. The towns folk smiled back at her. There were gasps of awe.

"You can do it Karma!" Karma heard her mother cheer from behind.

Hau grinned. "Don't worry! As long as we both have a good time then it'll be a great battle."

Karma nodded.

Hau tossed a pokeball up in the air, a Pichu bursting from it. "Go Mochi!"

Kitkat kicked out of her arms, landing sturdily on his paws.

"Okay, Kitkat use Ember!" Kitkat dove forward letting out a little spurt of flame.

The Pichu squeaked. Karma spotted a patch of fur that was obviously singed. Faint red embers glowed in the yellow fur around its shoulder.

The Pichu lashed out, its weak claws batting at Kitkat's face. Kitkat used ember again, and this time the Pichu collapsed face first on the stage, panting.

Hau withdrew the defeated Pichu. He set the ball back in its belt slot and pulled out a second Pokeball. "You can do it Masalda!"

The Rowlet fluttered down to the stage.

"Kitkat, Ember."

Rowlet's feather's fluffed up and it let out a panicked hoot as it recognized Kitkat.

One small flame from the Litten and Hau drew it back into its Pokeball.

"Ha! Over already?" Hau asked. "Still, that was fun." He shook Karma's hand before depositing a few pokedollars.

The crowd chattered happily.

They went silent as a staticy Pokémon cry rang out through the clearing.

"It seems Tapu Koko is pleased with this battle!" Hala said joyfully. "Here…"

Hala slipped a rigid cuff like bracelet onto Karma's arm. In the center of it was a dais with a diamond indent.

"I took the sparkling stone that Tapu Koko gave you and made this Z ring with it."

"Tapu Koko didn't g-give it to me, I just found-"

"Ha! Don't be so modest." Hala said. "This z-ring will allow you to unlock the potential of your Pokemon's moves. As you complete the island challenge you will gain z-crystals. But you'll learn more when the time is right." Hala grinned.

Hau's grin took up half his face. "We'll be trial buddies! Or rivals! Or something! Aw man this is going to be so fun!"

Hala chuckled at his grandson's enthusiasm. "Here, you'll need this." He said holding out a small charm for Karma. It was a piece of wood with four triangles carved into it, one pink, one red, one blue and one yellow. The rope cord that held it went through the amulet ending at two knots at the bottom. The cord also held a bead, one for each of the colored triangles.

"This is an island challenge amulet." Hala explained. "Attach it to your bag, yes just like that. This will let everyone know you are on the island challenge. There will be places you can't enter without it, so keep it safe."

Karma nodded. She ran her fingers over the amulet, the edges were just a little rough as if it had been carved by hand.

Hala smiled. "Tapu Koko saw fit to save you at the bridge, and to leave you this sparkling stone. We'll expect great things from you. But for now, enjoy the festival!"

Karma spent the rest of the festival milling about. Strangers would come up and congratulate her. Tell her she was going to be a great trainer. Karma would nod and smile.

 _I'm really doing it. I'm really going out on a Pokémon journey._ Karma's insides squirmed like Tangela at the thought.

"Um…uh…excuse me?" A quiet voice asked.

Karma turned around to find the blonde girl from the bridge. Her hat covered her eyes with its large brim. "I wanted to thank you. For rescuing Nebby."

"Oh! Uh, yeah sure."

"Please don't tell anyone about Nebby though, please?"

"What is-" Karma was cut off by a bellow from Professor Kukui.

"Hey Karma! Come over here! We're gonna take a picture woo!"

"Just a second!" Karma called out. But as she turned back the girl in white was gone.

The festival went on long after the sun had started to rise in the sky. Karma collapsed on her bed, drained like an Oddish in a cave of Zubats.

"Mrow." Kitkat commented placing a paw on Karma's cheek. It burned.

"Ow! No fire in the house!" Karma gasped. But as she looked in the mirror she realized the burning sensation was hardly unique to that area. He entire visible body was a shade redder then it was last night. "Ow… How did I even burn that fast?"

Kitkat curled up on her pillow without a comment. "No point worrying about it." Karma sighed. She tucked into bed carefully.

Sleep did not come quickly. Excitement and fear filled Karma with energy, leaving her tossing all day. Just as sleep finally made a surprise appearance Karma woke to two Pokemon paws pushing on her face.

"Gaah! Why?" Karma sat up and pulled the switch on her lamp.

Kitkat and Mr. Yow stared back at her.

"Karma? You have a visitor." Mom's voice came from the living room.

Karma quickly dressed. She entered the front room to find the strange disappearing girl sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk.

"It's you!" Karma may have spoken too enthusiastically as the girl jumped.

"Uh, sorry." Karma said taking a seat. Mom put down a plate of eggs, fuzzing her hair. _Ack!_ "Mom!"

Mom giggled as she turned back to her cooking.

"Um, I never got your name?"

"O-oh. I'm Lillie." The girl said. Her bag shook slightly and she immediately put a hand on it. "Um I was sent here by Professor Kukui. He um…he said 'Bring me the new trainer! Woo!'" Lillie squeezed her eyes shut as she forced out the 'woo!'. "So…uh, I'll take you to his lab. When you're ready."

Karma quickly shoveled down her remaining food. Lillie led her outside. She hopped a gate to the South of the house. Karma followed. She found herself at the top of a gentle slope that led out into the sea.

""Oh! Want to know something neat?" Lillie asked excitedly. She put her foot on a small dirt ledge. "This is a ledge. You can jump off it." She took a painfully tentative little hop.

 _That's…common knowledge._ Karma decided not to say anything. She simply rolled her eyes, jumped off the ledge and followed.

On the beach stood a beachside house that showed signs of heavy repair, despite also looking quite new. As they approached Karma could hear a voice bellow inside,

"My body is ready! Woo! Give it everything you got!"

"Maybe we should come back later." Karma whispered as Lillie stepped up to the door.

"Oh, it's fine." Lillie said. "Besides. He's always like that. He never stops."

Lillie pushed the door open. "Hello? Professor? I brought her like you asked."

Karma dared to peek in. She saw Professor Kukui getting headbutted in the stomach by the rock-Growlithe she had seen in the skype call. Even stranger, Professor Kukui didn't even flinch. The attack bounced off his rock hard abs.

"Hey there cousin!" Professor Kukui said. "I see you've met my assistant Lillie."

"I'm not much of an assistant." Lillie murmured a blush rising across her cheeks.

"I called you here so I can finish your pokedex, can I have it for a minute?"

Karma handed over the dex. "It seems like it works alrea-"

"And there we go! Whoo! It's show time!" Professor Kukui turned around. In front of him floated the odd shaped dex.

"Bzzt!" The screen of the dex now displayed a 16 bit face.

"This is Rotom-dex." Professor Kukui said. "There's a little Pokémon inside your dex called Rotom."

"It's a ghost Pokémon made up of electricity." Lillie piped up.

"So like a porygon?"

"M-maybe?"

Professor Kukui didn't seem to hear their conversation as he went on, "Some day all the island trial dex will have Rotom in it like this one. We figured you would be good as a trial run. There's only a few of these beauties out there so far! He should be quite helpful, especially since you're new to the islands. Say hello Rotom-dex."

The dex floated around Karma. "Hello! Bzzt! I'm Rotom-dex! Pleasure to meet you? What should I call you? Or should I just call you the lucky trainer that just got me as-"

"Karma." Karma said. "My name is Karma."

"A-lo-la!" Hau said opening the door and walking in. "The salty sea breeze sang to me and brought me here, to you!" He looked around. "Whoa! This place is huge inside! And nice! I thought it'd be beat up, like the outside. Is that a loft-"

"P-please don't go up t-there…oh dear!" Lillie stuttered, the bridge of her nose turning red.

"That's Lillie's room." Professor Kukui said with a grin. "You should probably ask before barging in."

"Ack!" Hau slid back down the ladder. "Sorry… Lillie, I guess? I'm Hau. Alola! I didn't know you were staying with the professor."

"I-it's well…uh…that is…"

"Lillie needed a place to stay. And I'm letting her have the loft, that's what we do after all. If you see a person or Pokemon in trouble, you go help them! Alright then Hau, Karma, time to get a move on! Look after Karma, Rotom-dex!"

Karma shouldered her bag. _I'm ready. Time to start my new journey!_

"Time for trainer school!" Hau cheered.

"T…what?"

"Come on!" Hau threw open the door. "I'll race you there, its by your house." Hau buzzed up the hill.

"Trainer school?"

"Yep!" Professor Kukui said cheerfully. "Everyone leaving on the island challenge has to learn the basics at trainer school. So go out there! You'll do great!"

Karma found herself practically shoved out the door. "Well then." It was pitch dark outside. Like night in Kanto. "Uh, guys? Hey professor Kukui!"

Professor Kukui stepped out onto the porch along with Lillie.

"Oh! It must be a Lunar eclipse." Lillie gasped. "There-"

The light returned, glowing silvery on the beach.

"Well well!" Professor Kukui said. "That's a great omen!"

Karma waved good bye before making her way up the hill. She let Kitkat out of the ball to walk with her. Kitkat spotted a stray Wingull pecking at the grass.

"Scratch." Karma ordered with a whisper.

Kitkat pounced raking the Wingull with his claws. The Wingull fluffed its feathers. Karma chucked a ball at it. The ball rocked and locked.

"Alright." Karma said picking up the Wingull. She quickly tucked it in her bag.

"I thought you weren't allowed to catch Pokémon, Karma."

Karma jumped. She spun around to find the possessed dex floating behind her.

"Its, its not what it-"

"I mean I'm pretty sure. Let's see… here it is." An emotionless computer voice read, "Karma Leoht. Trainer ID 406073 Class B catching restriction."

"Look Rotom-"

"Punishable by revoking your trainer lic-Rzzzt!"

Karma grabbed one of Rotom's dex-arms pulling the floating plastic down. "Rotom you can't tell anyone! If you do I'll-I'll-I'll deny it!"

"If you're running around with that many Pokémon they'll know." Rotom said. "Although I _suppose_ I could let it slide just this once." Rotom floated back out of reach. "I can see you're a new trainer. So I'll let you off with a warning this time. As long as you- Hey! Don't forget me!" Rotom zipped after her.

"Karma! Are you sleeping?" The teacher snapped, snapping Karma awake. "You can't just sleep through class! What item do you use to cure a burn?"

"Burn heal." Karma sighed propping her head up. "Or a full heal. Or a rawst berry. Or a lum berry. Or-"

"And what is good against grass type?"

"Fire. Bug. Flying. Poison-"

Alright. I see you've actually been paying attention. My apologies." The teacher went back to droning on about status ailments.

 _If I'd learned it from here I'd only know one word answers for those._ Karma thought putting her head back on her desk. The first part of class had actually been interesting. Apparently the island challenge was a kind of reenactment of an ancient disaster. Darkness had coated the land. A brave group of trainers set out to collect shards of light to chase away the great dark. It made for a good story, anyway.

Class let out with the moon still high in the sky. _That's going to take some getting used to._ Karma thought as she stepped out into the dark grass. She tucked her passport back into her bag. It had a fresh stamp on the first page. Proof she had cleared her trainer certification.

"Bzzt! Congratulations on your new certification!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "Although you shouldn't have been sleeping in class! Luckily you have me! Your handy Rotom-dex."

"Yes…luckily I have you. Rotom-dex what time is it?"

"4 O'clock." Rotom-dex declared proudly. "See I can even tell time."

Karma gripped the strap on her bag. _Maybe it wouldn't be that hard. The people of Alola_ are _friendly. And Kitkat…who am I kidding. Even a good trainer loses Pokémon. And I can't rely on Kitkat to do everything._

"Aren't you glad that I-"

"Hey Rotom-dex."

"Yes? What do you need? Would you like to look at a map of-"

"I was actually wondering if you'd watch my bag for a little bit."

"Why would I need to? You can just carry it with you. You can't go anywhere without your Pokémon after all."

"Actually I was going to take them…nevermind. Do you ever get tired?"

"Nope!" Rotom-dex said cheerfully. "I'm a ghost, so I never get tired. Which is great! Since I can watch over you if you ever have to camp. And I can wake you up if-"

"You don't sleep at all?" Karma groaned. "Do you need to eat? Drink? Anything?"

"Well." Rotom-dex floated back and forth. "It does help if I can charge every once in a while. But I can do that when we stay at Pokecenters."

"And how is your charge now?" Karma asked. _Maybe I can just wrap him up in one of my spare shirts or something? He'll still be listening in though. Maybe-_

"You would have thought Professor Kukui would have thought of it." Rotom-dex continued its rant. "But no! He takes me right out of my ball and then shoves me in a dex that has been sitting in a drawer for weeks!"

"Wait, you don't have a full charge?"

Rotom-dex stopped. "Of course not! Have you been listening to a word I've said? If I wasn't powering this dex it would've blanked out on you by now. Of course that's what I'm here for. Wouldn't want you to have a dead dex on your first day as a trainer. Its just one of the _many_ awesome services I-"

"Shouldn't we get you recharged then?" Karma asked. "I mean, it would be bad if you lost power before tonight, er tomorning?"

"Today is the word you are looking for." Rotom-dex corrected. "But you are right. It's just, charging is a rather…vulnerable time for me. I can't see or hear…I can't pop in and out of this body all that easily. It's a safe guard you know. After all you wouldn't want some trainer accidentally-"

"Well I can watch over you while you do it." Karma offered. "How about a quick charge at my house? Just enough to tide you over until the next town?"

"Bzzzzm…that does sound like a good idea. Thank you. You are a clever trainer. But how could the trainer _I_ am guiding not be."

Karma walked back to the house. Luckily Mom was out shopping. Mr. Meow looked at them quizzically as Karma took the Rotom-dex back into her room. She set him down next to the outlet. "Here, you charge and I'll double check and make sure I have everything packed."

"Very well." Rotom-dex said. It stuck one of its arm-things next to the socket. The screen went blank.

"Rotom-dex? Rotom-dex do you know how much a potion costs?"

The dex was silent. _Perfect._

"Mr. Yow, watch him." Karma ordered. "If he wakes up, I went to the bathroom."

Mr. Yow curled up on her pillow stretching his leg.

Karma hurried out the door as sneakily as she could. _Hopefully I'm not too late!_

Karma ran over to the Pokémon center. There were plenty of kids milling around. Karma slipped behind the building.

A man leaned against the building. His blond hair was styled to sweep over his eyes. He wore a dark blue vest.

"Um…uh, I was supposed to meet someone here-"

He pushed himself off the wall. "Did you bring it?"

Karma held up Kitkat's pokeball.

The stranger snatched it and scanned it with his watch.

"Oh, is that one of those watches from Shinnoh? I heard they're-"

The stranger tossed her a pokeball. Karma scrambled to catch it.

"Do you have any others you need to switch?"

Karma brought the two pokeballs out of her bag. "Y-yeah. These it's a grubbing and a-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The stranger took the two and handed her another pokeball. And a strange blue pokeball. Karma stored the pokeball in her bag, holding the other ball up to the moonlight. It had two thin grooves running through it, instead of just one. "What is this?"

"Rule number one. Don't ask questions." The stranger handed her a small charm. It depicted a pokeball except the top half was black with a golden sun engraved in it. The bottom half was white, with a silvery moon barely visible against it.

"Put it on your bag." The stranger ordered. "That way the others will be able to find you. If you don't have that. No one will even talk to you."

Karma obediently tied it on her bag, it hit the island challenge charm with a thud as she let it go.

"S-so that's it?"

The stranger grinned. "Welcome to the Underground Trading Ring. It was a pleasure doing business with you, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karma returned home. Rotom-dex was still on his charger.

Karma pulled out the two pokeballs she had been given, and the strange blue ball. She released the first of the two pokeballs.

"Kyya!" A Spearow popped out of the ball. It looked around her room then at her.

"H-hi." Karma said. "I'm your new trainer. Do you have a name?"

The Spearow walked along the floor inspecting the jigglypuff carpet.

"I suppose I'll need Rotom-dex for that." Karma felt her mouth go dry. "How am I going to explain this to Rotom-dex…? He'll tell on me for sure and-"

The Spearow fluttered up on to the bed beside her. It started bobbing its head from side to side. Flaring its brown face feathers.

"What?!" Karma said.

The Spearow twisted its head until it was looking at Karma upside down, its beak parted in a little smile.

"Heh." Karma couldn't help but smile. "You're pretty cute aren't you." Karma held out her arm, letting the Spearow climb up.

"If you don't have a nickname already would you mind if I called you Row? It wouldn't be your official name but…"

Row let out a happy coo before hopping up on Karma's shoulder.

"I guess we should meet our other team mates…" Karma tossed the second pokeball.

A blue krabby-like Pokémon with punching gloves for claws skittered across her wooden floor.

"Um, hi?" Karma said. "I'm your trainer."

The Pokémon punched at the air a few times then went about skittering around the room. Karma prodded Rotom-dex. "Hey, dex? What is this?"

The dex suddenly binged. Rotom's 16-bit face returned. "Good Evening Karma. I am now at 30% battery life. This should last us to the next city." He floated up above her head.

"I'm registering a new Pokémon. You weren't out catching were you?"

"No. Um. Well, uh, see I was going to go release the Pokémon I caught, since you reminded me I wasn't supposed to have them." Karma lied. Her excuse felt robotic and she knew she was sweating like a Grimer on a sunny day. "I met this nice man who offered to trade for them instead."

"I see." Rotom-dex said. "I am glad your good act was rewarded. Hopefully you'll think twice about breaking your restrictions from here on out. Although I thought you were going to stay and watch me while I charged?"

 _Ack!_ "I-it was only for a moment. I just stepped outside. I didn't leave you for long! And Mr. Yow was watching!"

"Hzzzz." Rotom-dex's hm was full of static. "I suppose you did at least leave me in the safety of your house. I'll let you off this time, we'll call this a warning. No harm done. But next time never leave your trusty Rotom-dex behind."

"Okay, can you tell me what this Pokémon is though?" Karma asked pointing at the scuttling Pokémon.

"That is a crabrawler. It's a fighting type Pokémon native to Alola."

"Does it have a nickname?" Karma asked. "Does this Spearow have a nickname?"

The Rotom-dex floated over to the Spearow. "He doesn't have a nickname. The Crabrawler's nickname is _Makenkani_."

"Makenkani." Karma said slowly. The Crabrawler skittered over to her feet. "Okay…oh right, Dex have you ever seen a pokeball like this before?"

"My name is not _Dex._ You will address me as Rotom-dex-"

"Fine. Rotom-dex. Have you seen a pokeball like this?"

Rotom-dex circled the strange ball. It had a net like design, with four yellow ridges.

"There are many mysteries of Pokémon." Rotom-dex said wisely. "That's part of the fun of a Pokémon journey."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I know!" Rotom-dex protested. "I know everything. But its good for you not to be over dependent on me."

 _He totally doesn't know._ Karma turned the ball over in her hands. Finding the release button she pressed it. The ball opened up crosswise, like an Omastar's jaws.

There was a flash of blue light.

A young Growlithe stood on the floor in front of her.

"Aw!" Karma bent down and the Growlithe walked over to her. It's ears flopped against its head as it crawled up into her lap.

"That is a Growlithe. His nickname is Fukano." Rotom-dex said. "He appears to be newly hatched."

"He's probably a breeding reject." Karma said. "The big breeders tend to…" _shuff the Pokémon that don't have the IVs or personality they want into the underground trading rings._

"They tend to what?"

"They tend to have a lot of extra Pokémon." Karma said nervously.

"Bzzt. That makes sense."

Fukano had fallen asleep on her lap. She gently picked him up and called him back into his strange pokeball. She recalled the other Pokémon. "Alright, time to head to out."

Karma walked outside and back up route 1. She carefully trained around, sending out and withdrawing Fukano.

"Hey Karma!" Hau was running up the hill towards her. "Oh nice Growlithe! Hey I was going to head to Hau'oli with Lillie. You want to come?"

Lillie came trotting up the hill after him.

"Oh. Sure." Karma picked up Fukano.

"Alright!" Hau cheered. "Come on, its not that far."

Karma followed after Hau. He turned, walking backwards as he asked, "so what was it like in Kanto? I heard you have different Pokémon there."

"You're from Kanto?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah." Karma said shifting under the attention. "I mean a lot of the Pokémon are the same. Like we have Growlithe and Pichu. Although no one ever finds Pichu in the wild since Pikachu's keep their nests hidden."

"I heard they're Meowth are different." Hau said.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked. "We just have the normal Meowths. I mean, I've heard rumors about ones that talk but that's just a rumor."

"Nah, I meant they're like Albino or something."

"That's silly. They're the same color as anywhere else."

"Oh." Hau frowned. But the expression didn't last long. "Guess I heard wrong. Wouldn't be the first time. Like the time this trainer came to our town and said you could evolve an Eevee into Leafeon with a Leafstone. Man I told Professor Kukui that later and he actually got an Eevee and a leafstone to try it out."

"I would think someone like Professor Kukui would be able to check that without trying it." Karma said trying to imagine the confused Eevee that had a leafstone shoved in its face.

"I could believe it." Lillie sighed. "Sometimes the Professor doesn't bother checking what's already out there."

"How long have you worked as the Professor's assistant?" Karma asked. "And that Pokemon-"

"I-I haven't been the Professor's assistant very long." Lillie practically shouted. She went quiet, blushing with embarrassment. "And really…I'm not much of an assistant. More like I just do errands, and wash clothes, and take care of the Pokémon, and patch the hut."

"Are you his assistant or his wife?" Karma said. She very quickly realized that comment would have been better left to herself.

Lillie went bright red. "W-what?! No! I mean, he's old! Like way older then me! I just help around a lot. I mean I kind of have too. N-not because he makes me! I just-"

Hau laughed. "You shouldn't tease Lillie so much, Karma."

"S-sorry." Karma said ducking her head.

"How did you meet Professor Kukui, though Lillie?" Hau asked. "He hasn't had an assistant in like, forever until you showed up."

"I well…its kind of…um"

"Arf!" Growlithe wiggled out of Karma's arms. "Ark! Ark!" He started barking at something behind Lillie.

Karma recognized the Pokémon from the bridge. It floated behind Lillie it's body a shifting mass of blue and purple. Its face glowed like a neon sign.

"What's that?" Karma asked.

"W-what?" Lillie turned to look. "N-nebby!" She practically screamed. She grabbed it, shoving it into her duffel bag. The Pokémon spread it's nebulous arms, letting out a cry like Clefairy song echoing through a space tunnel.

"Whoa! Cool!" Hau said. "Is that yours? I've never seen a Pokémon like that!"

Lillie let out a groan gripping her hat as Nebby floated over her head.

"What is it?" Karma asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Is it a rare Pokemon?"

Lillie looked between the two of them like a cornered Rattatta. She let out a sigh, cradling Nebby in her arms. "I-we don't know. Professor Kukui doesn't know what Nebby is. We've been looking. Trying to find out, but…"

"It isn't in any of my records." Rotom-dex said floating out of Karma's bag. "Hm. Well if I don't know what it is, then _of course_ Professor Kukui wouldn't."

"Oh, last I checked all of your data was programmed in by Professor Kukui." Karma prodded.

"So."

"So he knows everything you know. But that doesn't mean he programmed in everything _he_ knows."

"Maybe we could ask my Grandpa Hala." Hau asked. "He knows lots of stuff."

"We already asked." Lillie admitted.

"What?!" Hau flinched back in shock. "And he didn't tell me about it?"

"W-well N-nebby is supposed to be a secret." Lillie explained, stumbling over her words. "A-and you can't tell anyone either. Please! It's really important. No one can know! It has to be a secret!"

"Okay, okay." Hau said. "That's fine." He put his hand behind his head. "If its that important that I'll keep it a secret, for sure. You too, right Karma?"

Karma nodded. "I'm good at keeping secrets." _At least I hope I am. Or else I'm going to be in trouble._

Lillie seemed pacified. "Alright Nebby. You can come out when its just these two. But you need to get back in the bag. Someone could walk by and see you." As Nebby rolled out of her arms Karma noticed a yellow fin on Nebby's dorsal and ventral side.

"Wait." Karma reached into her bag and pulled out Fukano's ball. "I got this from…a friend of mine. I have no idea what kind of ball it is. But it kind of looks like Nebby, doesn't it?"

"Whoa! It does!" Hau exclaimed. "It's like someone made a custom ball just to match! Or maybe Nebby's one of those Pokémon that mimic things? I heard they have those in the Kanto region. Like a Pokémon that'll mimic stuff in your bag and then blow up when you try to use it!"

"Uh…oh. I think you're thinking of a Voltorb." Karma said. "They just look like pokeballs."

"Oh."

"It…does look a little like Nebby." Lillie admitted, eyeing the ball with apprehension. Nebby settled back into her arms. "W-who did you say gave you this?"

"Uh, well it was a friend of mine." Karma said, her mouth going dry for the second time that night. "I asked him about it, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"Maybe you could ask him next time?" Hau suggested.

"Uh- well. I don't think he knew that much about it. He got it from a friend of his."

"Why did he give it to you though?" Lillie asked squeezing Nebby.

"Oh, well it's Fukano's ball." She withdrew the Growlithe to demonstrate.

"Whoa! That its so weird how it opens like that!" Hau said.

"It is strange." Lillie agreed. "And k-kind of scary. It's like j-jaws."

"I mean, Fukano doesn't seem to mind it." Karma said with a shrug. _Although I suppose that isn't what I would want to see facing down on me if I were a Pokémon._

"I guess not." Lillie said pushing Nebby into the bag and quickly zipping it.

"Have you tried using a Pokeball for Nebby?" Karma asked, watching the bag wiggle.

"I-I- Nebby doesn't like Pokeballs!" Lillie said a bit too loudly.

"Alright then?"

"Hey! Look! It's Hau'oli city!" Hau interrupted pointing.

Karma looked down the hill. It was a fair sized city. She could see a large tower like building standing above the rest. A road ran through the middle of the city. As they got closer Karma saw that the businesses and buildings were all along one side of the road, on the other side was a sandy beach. People were out playing and swimming in the moonlight.

"Isn't it awesome!" Hau said. "I'm going to go get a Malasada! I'll meet you guys there!" He rushed off without another word.

Lillie wandered a little ways ahead of Karma staring at the shops, her mouth wide like a Grimer.

"Have you not been here before?" Karma asked. "It seems really close to Iki town." _There wasn't even any tall grass in the way. A kid could walk to the next town alone and be fine!_

N-no. I haven't." Lillie admitted quietly. "I just stay at Professor Kukui's usually. But he sent me to deliver a c-claim to the insurance office."

"Oh. That sounds kind of boring."

Lillie response was a weak and tired giggle. "I think he's hoping they'll be nicer to me then they are to him. They…kind of don't pay for things anymore."

"Sounds rough?"

"I'll go take care of it." Lillie said. "I'm sure you have lots of training and battling and trainer stuff to do." With a wave she wandered off leaving Karma alone.

Karma stepped onto the beach. The ground shifted oddly under her feet.

"So where are we going?" Rotom-dex said interrupting her tranquility. "Are we going to look for ocean Pokémon?"

Karma shook her head. "I just wanted to feel the sand. We don't have sand like this in Kanto, at least not where I was."

"Oh." Rotom-dex said. "I don't like sand. It gets into my casing and takes forever to get out. And it's so coarse."

"Didn't you get put in that casing for the first time earlier today?" Karma asked.

"Tonight." Rotom-dex corrected. "And…well I imagine it would be very coarse and get everywhere."

"Your loss." Karma said slipping off her shoes and bag. "Watch my stuff."

"Hey! Bzzt!"

Karma ran down to the water, the sand was odd to run on, constantly shifting under her feet. She reached the water. It was oddly warm as it lapped at her feet. It was still cool compared to the humid night air, but it was far more comfortable then the frigid ocean waters of Kanto. There was silver streak stretching out from the beach deep into the horizon, a silvery trail left by the moon.

Karma headed back up the beach, the sand sticking to her wet feet. A girl and boy were playing on the beach. The boy scooped up a spiky looking rock from the beach, chucking it at the girl. It bounced off of her.

"Hey! Don't throw the Pyukumuku at me!" She screamed chasing after the little boy.

Karma passed the "rock". It scooted along the beach. As it spotted her a white hand came out of its mouth reaching for her feet.

 _Ick!_ Karma decided to go explore the other end of the beach. Wingull circled the beach. Their chatters added to the sounds of the night.

Karma headed back to her bag, passing a swimmer who was shooting glares at the slowpoke following at her heels.

"You can't just leave me like that!" Rotom-dex scolded, his casing sparking. "I'm supposed to watch over you!"

"I just wanted to see the beach." Karma said. She sat on the stone steps to the beach and pulled on her socks and shoes. As she stood she realized she could still feel the gittiness of the beach.

She pulled her shoes and socks back off, frantically brushing at the sand on her feet.

"It won't come off."

"I told you the sand gets everywhere."

"Okay okay." Karma said trying to get the sand off her hands. "But how do you get rid of it?"

"Do you have a Pokemon refresh care kit?"

Karma thought for a minute then opened her bag. "Yeah, my mom bought me one at the airport." She opened the case. Inside were brushes and towels, and even a battery powered hairdryer.

"The Pokémon refresh kit is vital for keeping your Pokémon clean after battle." Rotom-dex explained. "The things in here are for _Pokemon_. But I suppose we could use it for you as well. You'll want that brush."

Karma grabbed the green brush and brushed the sand off her feet and shoes. She pulled them back on. "That's a lot better. Thanks Rotom-dex."

As she put the brush back she noticed a small series of pockets on the side of the case. "What are these for? I mean I'm guessing this is what the tweezers and cotton ball are for but what are they?"

"That's medicine for your Pokémon." Rotom-dex explained. "That purple one is for poison, the blue one is for treating burns-"

"So it just comes with medicine? That's nice. How many uses can I get out of it? Kind looks like I might have about 10, if it's the same as antidotes and stuff. I guess I should save it in case I need it in an emergency later."

"Well they'll refill it for free at Pokémon centers." Rotom-dex said. "So feel free to-"

"They'll refill for _free_!?" Karma gasped. "You mean I don't have to pay for antidotes?"

"Of course." Rotom-dex looked confused. "Antidotes are still useful for during battle, but refills for refresh kits is free. They don't want Pokémon dying of poison on the way to centers after all."

"Alola is awesome." Karma said. "Like seriously awesome."

"A-alola is pretty great." Rotom-dex agreed. "Although I think it's just common sense to provide something as essential as that. It's what they use when treating Pokémon for free at Pokémon centers after all."

"Hey! Trainer!"

Karma stopped. A middle aged man with a pudgy belly was standing next to a broken wall. He waved her over. "Look!"

Cautiously Karma peeked in the hole. A Pikachu was scavenging in the patch of grass beyond the wall.

"Cool."

The man grinned. "I see you have a rotom-dex. I've actually been working on an app for it. Mind if I install it?"

"An app for me?" Rotom-dex buzzed. "Yes, please!"

"What kind of app?" Karma asked, watching as the man opened up the front casing of the rotom-dex and started wiring in a chip.

"Something I've been working with the Alola photo club to develop." The man said. "And…there we go!"

Rotom-dex floated up. It had an new hole in its front plating where a camera had been installed.

"Hey look! *CLICK*" There was a flash of light from rotom-dex. "I can take pictures now."

"Yep." The man said proudly. "There should also be an app in there that lets you post it online through the photo club's webpage."

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* "This is so much fun! Hey Karma! I took a picture of the Pikachu! I'm going to upload it!"

"S-sure." Karma said turning back to the man. "Thank you."

"No problem!" He said. "Hope your island challenge goes well."

"Look at all the comments our photo got, Karma!" Rotom-dex flew in front of her, on the screen it showed an internet page. The comments were encouraging, although Karma could see the picture itself was of a blurred blob only recognizable as a Pikachu by its coloring.

"Good job." Karma said.

"If I get 1,500 likes I can download version 2!"

"Well, we'll see." Karma said heading farther down the street. The entire street was lit by dim street lights that added to the already abundant moonlight. Karma spotted Lillie from far off. Her white outfit glowing in the light from the store window.

"Hey, Lillie."

"Oh!" Lillie jumped at the mention of her name. "Hello Karma."

"Say Cheese!" Rotom-dex screeched before flashing lights in Lillie's face. "Look!" His screen proudly displayed a startled image of Lillie.

"Rotom-dex you need to ask people before you do that." Karma sighed. _If this goes on I'm going to need to remove that somehow. Maybe I could put tape over it or something?_

"Is that a new camera Rotom-dex?" Lillie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yep. I'm even more useful now." Rotom-dex said happily.

"How nice." Lillie said.

Karma peeked in the window of the shop. Light skirts and tank tops were on display.

"Did you finish with the thing you had to do for Professor Kukui?"

"N-no." Lillie said twisting her hands together. "I just got distracted."

"That's fine!" Karma said. "I just wanted to know if you were ready to meet up with Hau or not. No rush."

Lillie stared back forlornly at the outfits in the window. "Karma…Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes?"

"Of course." Karma said. "Most people do, don't they? I mean outside of uniforms or stuff."

"I...I've always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear." Lillie said gripping the strap of Nebby's bag. "I don't really know what kind of thing would suit me... Sorry, I'm ranting aren't I?"

"Not really. It's fine."

"I'm going to go take care of the Professor's insurance." She said. "I'll see you later? I guess?"

Karma headed further into town. She spotted some gated off patches of grass. "Are we allowed in there?"

"Yes." Rotom-dex replied. "They're just to keep non-trainers from wandering in by accident."

Karma wandered in the grass. She let Fukano out again.

"Bark!" She turned to find Fukano being backed into a corner by a strange cat.

"Hey!" The Pokémon turned to look at her. It was an ash grey Meowth. It also had a strangely swollen face to the point where it didn't even have a muzzle anymore.

"Fukano! Weaken it for me!" The Growlithe obediently tackled the Meowth. Karma pegged it with a pokeball.

"Yes!" Karma picked up the newly captured Pokémon.

"KARMA!" Rotom-dex shouted. "You aren't allowed to do that, remember? You'll get in trouble! And then what will happen to me! I'll be put back into a drawer and forgotten! Or they take my dex away and give me to some trainer to fight! Or just release me into a washing machine or something! I don't want to power a washing machine!"

"I had to catch it!" Karma protested. "Look, its shiny!" She held up the ball so he could scan it.

"Karma." Rotom-dex said flatly. "That's a normal Meowth."

"No it's not! You've seen Mr. Yow."

"Mr. Yow is the unusual one." Rotom-dex said. "Look, that Meowth perfectly matches the stock image in my pokedex." Rotom-dex flashed a picture of another dark Meowth with a swollen face.

"It does look like that." Karma admitted. "Why is it listed as a dark type? Is it really a dark type here?"

"Bark!" Fukano was pinning down another swollen faced Meowth, it's tail wagging wildly.

 _I guess they aren't that rare._ "You can faint that one Fukano. Tackle, tackle."

"You should release that Meowth." Rotom-dex advised. "We don't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll totally release it. Next chance I get."

"Karma. Remember your restriction." Rotom-dex whined. "If you get caught with it-"

"Um, excuse me?"

Karma turned her heart pounding.

But instead of a cop she found a girl in a blue dress was leaning on the fence. She held up her phone, hanging from it was a strap with a black and silver pokeball. "I've got one I'm trying to unload. You trading?"

"Sure." Karma said, casting a glance at Rotom-dex.

"I suppose at least it won't be a waste of a perfectly good pokeball." Rotom-dex mumbled.

Karma handed the girl the ugly Meowth. She handed back one of her own pokeballs.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The girl said heading off.

"What did you get?" Rotom-dex asked, hovering to scan.

Karma tossed the ball and released the Pokémon. Sitting next to Fukano was another Growlithe just slightly bigger then Fukano. The Growlithe sat up straight as it stared at Karma.

"Well, hello there." Karma said bending down. "I guess you should meet the rest of the team." Karma let out Makenkani and Row. Row and Makenkani circled the new Growlithe happily.

"Do we have a name for him?" Karma asked.

" _Kǎdìgǒu_ " Rotom-dex reported.

"Alright, Kadigo. You ready to train with us?"

Kadigo started sniffing around in the grass. Fukano hopped along beside him, dropping into a play bow that Kadigo ignored.

"Didn't Professor Kukui give you a starter?" Rotom-dex asked.

 _Eep!_ "Uh…I um, traded it. To my friend."

"You traded your starter!?"

"My friend really need the extra help." Karma lied. "I uh, figured I'd be okay even without Kit-Litten's help."

"You aren't supposed to trade that!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "It's a very special Pokémon."

"Sorry." Karma said feeling the pit in her stomach. "Please, don't tell. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Bzzzz." Rotom-dex sighed. "You're a lot of trouble, you know. But I guess there's no reason for me to bring it up."

"Thank you." Karma said.

"Bark!" Karma looked up to see Kadigo and Fukano pinned against the fence by an angry lump of rainbow slime. She hurried over. "Makenkani! Bubble, please!"

"Before you get any ideas that's a normal Grimer!" Rotom-dex hollered, following after her. "You hear me!? Completely normal!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karma returned to the Pokémon center with exhausted Pokémon. They had managed to beat quite a few wild Pokémon though and they all looked satisfied with their efforts. Except for maybe Makenkani. He was pacing back and forth on the Pokémon center floor as Karma bought more potions.

Karma withdrew her Pokémon and headed back out. From outside the Pokémon center she could see the ocean surrounding the other side of town. She walked along a large mansion surrounded by well kept hedges.

"That's where Ilima lives." Rotom-dex informed her. "He's this area's trial captain."

"Trial captain?"

"He's in charge of the island challenge for this area. We'll have to meet with him and pass his trial to move on."

"So…like a gym leader?"

"Not really."

On the edge of the beach walk was a large sweets shop. The smell of fried bread wafted down the catwalk. Karma spotted Hau through the window. He was sitting at a table, Malasada perched on the table a piece of soft bread in his beak. Karma headed inside.

"Hey! Karma!" Hau waved her over. "I got one for you too." He held out a large fried bread. "It's sweet flavored. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, thanks." Karma took the large bread. She bit into it. It was like a sweet sugared donut. "Are there non-sweet ones?"

"Yeah. Bitter, Sour, Spicy. I mean those are mostly for Pokémon though." Hau said. "How is it? These are my favorite. I used to beg Grandpa Hala to take me here to buy these." Hau grinned. "Now I can buy my own. The Island challenge is great! How are things going with you? Catch any new Pokémon?"

"Actually Karma can't-"

Karma grabbed Rotom-dex and shoved him in her bag. "I traded with an old friend of mine and got a growlithe."

"Cool!"

They finished their malasada's and headed back outside. "Malasada's are just the best. That's why I named Malasada after them."

"Doesn't that get confusing though?"

"YO YO YO!" Two teenage boys flanked them bobbing to a rhythm only they could hear. "Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"

Both boys wore black tops with white X's on top they wore a heavy looking medallion emblazoned with a stylized skull. Their hair was dyed a matching Blastoise blue that pocked out around their white beanies. Their faces were obscured by the black bandana they wore over the lower half of their faces.

They synchronously crossed their arms in front of them then threw them out to their sides, making a sort of oval shape. "Yo! Wanna throw us a bone and hand over those Island Challenge amulets?"

"Ohhh." Hau sighed rolling his eyes. "So you're part of Team Skull, huh?"

Karma stiffened at the mention of 'Team'.

"They steal challenge stickers and Pokémon and get in the way of island challenges." Hau explained under his breath.

"You know it!" The grunt shouted enthusiastically. "We hate the island challenge, yo! And every kid fool enough to try it!"

"The island challenge is brutal, yo!" The other grunt chimed in.

"Why do you have to bother people who are just trying their best?" Hau sighed again. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Yo, let's check these fools!" The first grunt shouted pulling out his pokeball.

"Come on, Karma!" Hau said pulling out his pokeball with a grin. "Let's teach these Team Skull jerks not to mess with island challenge goers."

Karma fingered her pokeballs in a panic. Images flashed through her mind, a black uniform with a red R. A Charmander lying at her feet. It's tail flickering over a puddle of blood.

"Karma, are you going to battle with me?" Hau prodded.

Karma drew Kadigo releasing him as the grunt released his Zubat. Hau and his Pichu were fighting the other grunt's Drowzee.

"Check out my mad Pokémon skills." The grunt with the Zubat said. "If you can't beat me, the island challenge will steamroll you, yo! Zubby, absorb."

The Zubat swooped down sucking life from Kadigo.

"Ember!"

Kadigo breathed out a tuft of flame.

"Astonish, yo!"

The Zubat swooped down and screeched in Kadigo's face. Kadigo let out another stream of flame. The Zubat faltered landing on the ground, its wings scorched red.

"Kadigo, bite!"

Kadigo lunged forward sinking his teeth in the Zubat's wings.

"Hey! Whoa!" The grunt dove forward and scooped up his Zubat. "Hey! Time out, yo! Ow!"

Kadigo's second bite sank into the grunt's shoe.

"No fair, yo!" The grunt yelped trying to pull his foot free. "I was playing a different game! Call it off yo!"

"Kadigo, return." Karma shouted, jolting out of her hesitance. "Kadigo!"

The Growlithe released the grunt and ran back to her side. He tilted his head as he looked up at her.

"Let's get up out of this port, B!" The grunt that had been battling Hau said, withdrawing his exhausted Drowzee. He helped the other grunt to his feet. "We don't need your amulets anyway!" He yelled back. "We wouldn't take them even if you begged. Come on B, let's get Zubby to the center."

"Man, you'd think they'd have something better to do then mess with people's island challenges." Hau sighed. "Its not like ruining other people's challenges is going to make it like they completed their own. You did a good job battling there Karma, I mean man, you're fierce."

"What was _that_?" A voice spat from behind. Karma whipped around to see a teenager in a flannel vest walking up to them. His Jigglypuff pink hair was clipped to the side in a small pigtail. His arms were crossed, and as he stopped his hip stuck out with attitude.

"Hey! Ilima! Karma, this is Ilima he's the trial captain. He'll be handling our-"

"Not right now, Hau." Ilima said holding out a half gloved hand. "You're Karma?"

"Y-yes." Karma said with a gulp. She was hoping she was imagining the angry glare in Ilima's eyes.

"So." Ilima said his steel eyes narrowing. "You're our challenger from Kanto. I see you've brought Kanto's battling style as well. Tell me, did the Team Skull grunt deserve a dead Zubat for inconveniencing you?"

Karma was shaking. "I-I." Her vision blurred as she sank down next to Kadigo. His white fur was splattered with blood. He tilted his head, letting out a whine.

"What was that?"

"I-I wasn't trying to…I was scared, I thought-" _I thought they were going to try to kill my Pokémon._

"Whoa! Karma wasn't trying to-" Hau was cut off.

"If your opponent hadn't interceded you could've killed that Zubat." Ilima said darkly. "Your Pokémon feeds off of your drive for battle. A Pokémon whose trainer means no harm does no harm. Seeing as your Pokémon is willing to kill…what does that say about you?"

"Hey, it was a mistake." Hau protested. "Just look at Karma. She didn't mean anything by it, right Karma?"

Karma was too busy crying to respond.

"If you can't keep yourself under control then you should go back to Kanto. You realize I could end your island challenge for that."

"N-no! Please." Karma sobbed. "I didn't mean to! I won't do it again! I promise, please. Don't take my challenge amulet."

Ilima stared down at her. "You will proceed up route 2 to the Verdant cavern. That's where my trial is. I'll decide then what to do about you. I recommend you try not to _kill_ anyone on your way up." He spun on his heels and strode away.

Karma tried desperately to wipe the tears from her eyes. But they were instantly replaced with more. Kadigo paced uncertainly.

"Are you alright, Karma?"

There was a flash of light from Karma's bag. Fukano and Row emerged. Row flew up to perch on her head while Fukano pushed his way into her lap. Karma wrapped her arms around Fukano pulling his neck fluff up against her face.

"I-in Kanto. T-team Rocket fights to k-kill."

"I'm sorry if Team Skull scared you," Hau said sitting down on the curb next to Karma. "You really don't have to worry about them. They've never hurt anyone. They're just annoying, that's all. Sometimes Pokémon get hurt in battle, but there's revives and Pokémon centers. It's rare for Pokémon to be killed in Alola."

"I-I thought revives didn't really work." Karma said.

"They work fine for most of the major injuries. I mean, they aren't exactly good for Pokémon, if you push a Pokémon that's had a bad injury too far they really can die. So you can't grow dependent on revives, but they can save a Pokémon and even get it ready to battle again."

Karma thought of the cool trainers back home. Their Pokémon were always covered in scars, sometimes to the point of being more scar then Pokémon. _I'm not going to be like that._ Karma thought looking into Fukano's round eyes. _If my Pokémon ever get that hurt I'm retiring them. I won't risk it._

Fukano gave her cheek a gentle lick.

Karma stroked his fur, taking deep breaths.

"Want a malasada?" Hau asked, holding out another gigantic fried bread. "I was saving it for later, but…"

Karma took the malasada. _Where were you even keeping that?_ She nibbled on it until the tears stopped. As she recovered she realized Kadigo was standing a ways away, his head hung.

"Kadigo," Karma called. The Growlithe plodded up to her tentatively. "It's alright. You're not in trouble. You did everything right. It was me who screwed up." Karma held out the rest of the Malasada.

Kadigo took a bite. He screwed up his face as he devoured the rest of the Malasada. As if every bite was atoning for some misdeed.

"I don't think he likes sweet things very much." Hau chortled.

 _Next time I'll give it to someone else._ Karma thought, chuckling a little herself. "You don't _have_ to eat that Kadigo."

Kadigo looked up at her, his face still screwed up. He bent down and choked down the last bit.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hau asked helping Karma to her feet.

"Yeah. I just need to be softer when I battle." She sighed. She reached into her bag and withdrew her Pokémon. "Its just hard to remember sometimes."

"Just remember, every battle is for fun." Hau said with a grin. "It doesn't matter who wins or loses, as long as everybody has fun."

"I'll… try to remember that." Karma said forcing a small smile. _It's okay. I just have to prove to Ilima that I'm not a horrible person. Somehow._

"I'm going to go train a little before bed." Hau said. "See you later?"

"Yeah." Karma said. She waved as Hau ran off.

As soon as he was out of sight Karma headed back down the catwalk. "Rotom-dex?"

"Yes?" Rotom-dex zipped out of her bag. "What do you need?"

"You released Fukano and Row?" Karma asked.

"Well maaaybe." Rotom-dex said. After a moment he added, "I'm not good with understanding humans. I'm a dex, after all."

"Thank you." Karma said flicking his casing. "Let's head to the Pokémon center, alright? I'm sure you could use the charge. We both could."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Karma woke to Rotom-dex's ringing on the pillow beside her.

She sat up, flipping Rotom-dex and hitting his screen. Thankfully he stopped. The trainer's quarters in the Pokémon center was fairly empty. Out of the row of bunks only about ten were taken, and a couple of them had been claimed by Pokémon.

"Did you get a good sleep Karma?" Rotom-dex asked, zipping around her head. "It's a bright new night! Let's do our best!"

"Can you do your best a little quieter?" Mumbled the occupant of the bunk next to her, a teenage trainer with pitch black hair and skin like midnight.

"Sorry." Karma whispered, grabbing Rotom-dex. She gathered her stuff as quickly and quietly as she could. She stepped carefully over the teenager's blue (and apparently _not_ shiny) Ninetails.

The hallway was bright with artificial light. Karma let go of Rotom-dex as she headed down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Are we going to do Ilima's trial?" Rotom-dex asked.

Karma sighed. "That's the plan. Hopefully."

"It'll be okay." Rotom-dex assured her. "You're a great trainer. Just a little…"

"A little what?" Karma growled.

"A…a little in need of the guidance of your helpful friend, Rotom-dex."

"Gee. Thanks." Karma said as got in line for food. She came away with a plate of rice topped with scrambled egg and sausage. She made sure to grab some Pokémon food as well.

Settling down at a short table near the window, she let out her Pokémon before taking a seat on one of the pokeball colored cushions. Kadigo and Fukano sat beside her, they dug into the bowl as soon as she placed it down. She put another bowl down on the table for Row. He tiled his head, examining the brown pellets. He pecked at one, then looked at Karma's plate.

"Sorry, that's what they have." Karma explained. "I'll try to find some berries and make something for you, put it's best you get used to that."

Row glared at his food. Karma gazed around the table. "Where's Makenkani?" She scanned the cafeteria, sure enough their was Makenkani's blue shape skittering against the opposite wall.

"Rotom-dex, can you…fetch him?" Karma asked taking a spoonful of rice.

"Sure thing!" Rotom-dex zipped off.

 _What a pain._ Karma took a bite of the eggs, then added a dash of much needed salt.

"Karma!" Karma looked up to see Lillie place her tray on the table. She was still wearing the same white dress and broad sunhat that seemed to glow in the silvery moonlight. "Oh, I'm glad to see you. I get lost so quickly…I almost walked into the Boy's bunks yesterday, and then…well I either found a private room, or I fell asleep in the Joy's break room. Oh, I can't find the right room, I can't talk to insurance people, I can't even buy my own clothes…"

"Hey, it's alright!" Karma said quickly as she spotted the tears building in Lillie's green eyes. "The girl's bunk was pretty loud anyway. Some teenager's Deducieye tried to eat someone's Rattatta. You were lucky!"

"I-if you say so." Lillie said. She pushed around her rice. "You're moving on to your first trial, aren't you? You're going to Verdant Cavern?"

"Y-yeah." Karma said hoping Lillie wouldn't notice her hesitation.

"That's amazing." Lillie sighed. "You know, I read something once, it was in a super old book back…somewhere. It said that the island challenges were once a journey made for trainers to prove themselves by gaining the strength to battle against the Guardians. You could actually meet Tapu Koko." Lillie let out another deep sigh. "If I could meet the Tapu Koko I could ask it about Nebby. Maybe it would know…"

"If I see it I can ask." Karma offered. "I mean, its not really likely, but…"

"You don't have to do that…but thank you." Lillie said. "And good luck with your Trial. I hope it goes well."

Karma finished her breakfast as Rotom-dex returned with Makenkani. Once her Pokémon were all fed Karma set out. Route 2 was a grassy hill that ran alongside the ocean.

The grass was teeming with Pokémon. Karma let her Pokémon out to practice. Surprisingly Makenkani listened well in battle. Fukano and Kadigo battled well together, although Kadigo seemed a bit unsure of what to do with the younger Growlithe. Row circled, occasionally swooping in to take out Makuhita.

 _It would be nice to catch something though._ Karma thought glancing at Rotom-dex.

"Did you need something?" Rotom-dex asked excitedly.

"No." Karma sighed. "Kadigo! You're poisoned get back here." The Growlithe returned to her side panting heavily. Karma cleaned the spot on his leg where the Ekans had bit. She applied some of the antidote from the kit. Kadigo brightened up immediately. He rushed back out, biting into the Drowzee harassing Fukano.

"Well if you need any help, I'm right here." Rotom-dex said.

"I'm well aware." Karma groaned.

"Kyaa!" Row fluttered onto her shoulder. "Kya! Kya!"

"What? What's wrong? Show me." Karma ran after the Spearow.

Row fluttered around a patch of grass where Makenkani was skittering nervously around a wild Ekans.

The Ekans was gagging and writhing on the ground.

"What's going on?" Karma knelt cautiously by the Ekans. It vomited out a shard of white eggshell. The smell was horrendous. It was like a Magikarp had been left to rot in the hot sun.

"Did you find him like this?" Karma asked Row. Row chirped and circled Makenkani, chirping as he did. _Nope. I haven't suddenly gained the ability to understand Pokémon._ Karma rooted in her bag, pulling out a pokeball.

"Karma!" Rotom-dex barked. "You can't-"

"It's in trouble. "Karma explained. "Ekans aren't supposed to throw up. I'm just going to take it to the Pokémon center." _And then trade it away._ Karma thought guiltily.

The Ekans let out another horrible gagging noise.

"Alright! Alright! Just do it!"

Karma tossed the pokeball. It caught the weakened Pokémon with barely a wiggle. "Kadigo! Fukano! Return!"

Karma withdrew Row and Makenkani. Once the two Growlithe came in range she withdrew them as well. She rushed back to the Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy?" She called out as she reached the front desk. The lady behind the counter turned. Her dark pink hair had been tied back in a ring rings. Between the hair and the uniform, she looked like every other nurse in every other Pokémon center. Rumor was they were all clones or sisters. Karma guessed that probably wasn't the case. After all Nurse Joy's in Kanto had their hair in two rings. Plus the faces were different, sort of.

Maybe?

"Can I heal your Pokémon for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I found this Ekans, it was choking on something." Kamra explained. "Can you help it?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy took Ekan's pokeball, along with Karma's other Pokémon. "Was it your first catch for the route, or did you have to go over your catch limit?"

"Karma actually i-"

"It was my first catch." Karma said, clamping her hand over Rotom-dex's speaker.

"Good. That makes things easier." Nurse Joy disappeared behind the desk for a few minutes.

"You aren't supposed to catch anything." Rotom-dex scolded as soon as she removed her hand from the speaker.

"She doesn't need to know that." Karma hissed. "It'll just make things more complicated. I promise we'll find a trainer to take it."

"Yes. _Another_ trainer. To conveniently take _another_ Pokémon you weren't supposed to catch." Rotom-dex buzzed. "If I didn't know that you were such a pure hearted good kid, I'd think there was something fishy going on."

Karma felt sweat beading on her neck. "Oh? R-really?"

"Here are your Pokémon."

Karma ran back to the desk.

"They're all fine." Nurse Joy assured her. "It looks like Ekans may have been punched in the stomach when they had just eaten. They'll be fine, just take it easy on training for a while."

"Thank you." Karma said, taking the pokeballs back.

"Hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Have a good night."

Karma headed for the door of the Pokémon center.

"And you're going to release that Ekans?" Rotom-dex hummed.

"I'll find someone to trade it with." Karma said. "They might still be hurt, and its probably our fault, since I think Makenkani's the one who punched them."

"Are you looking to trade?"

Karma stopped. A young boy at one of the tables waved them over. Karma hesitantly held up the charm on her bag, but the boy didn't react.

"Look what I have." He said pulling up a screen on his pokedex. He accessed his PC boxes and showed her a picture of a green Dragonite.

"Oh, well I just have a-"

"There's also this, and this." He flipped through showing more rare alternate colored Pokémon.

"I just have this Ekans to trade." Karma tried to interrupt.

"See I also got this shiny Entei, its level 100 of course-"

"That's nice. See, but I was hoping we could trade?"

"And this Shaymin is also level 100, and shiny of course."

"Do you want my level 8 Ekans or not!?"

The boy paused. He switched boxes. Then turned the screen around. "This shiny Arceus-"

Karma grabbed the boy by the collar. "Nobody cares about your…"

Nurse Joy was giving her a stern look. The other Pokémon Center patrons had stopped to stare as well.

"About your…win streak." Karma said. "Just do the best you can. Right. I'm going to leave now."

Karma skittered out of the Pokémon center. Outside she took a deep breath of cold night air.

"I have determined with 98.9% certainty that those Pokémon were fake." Rotom-dex concluded. "Likely he just hacked the PC system to display those Pokémon as if they were real."

"I know." Karma sighed. "We'll just find someone else to take Ekans."

"You'd better find someone before the police check." Rotom-dex buzzed nervously. "Oooh I can feel my casing hitting the sides of Professor's desk drawer already!"

"It'll be fine." Karma said hiking back up the trail.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma walked past where she had been training before, taking care to keep her bag, and more importantly her charms, in plain sight.

She passed several trainers, a few challenged her. Luckily Kadigo and Makenkani were strong enough to hold their own in battle.

She reached the top of the hill, and the salty breeze hit her full force, grabbing at her clothes.

"Whoa!" Rotom-dex buzzed, flipping over in a stray gust of wind.

"Do you need to go back in the bag?" Karma asked, holding the flap open for him.

"No! I'll be fine." Rotom-dex said. "It'll take more then a gust of wind to defeat me."

Karma was about to continue when she found a Crabnab blocking her way. It's eyes were less swollen then Makenkani's. It also stared her directly in the eyes before shuffling to her side and leaning against her.

"What?" Karma stepped away. The Crabnab kept hovering around her legs, herding her off the dirt road and towards a small motel on the edge of the cliffside.

Karma reached for her pokeballs, unsure.

"Crabby!" A voice called out.

The Crabnab scuttled to the man standing on the porch of the roadside motel.

"Sorry about that." The man said with a sigh. "Crabby likes to grab customers. But we're completely full, so she's just being a pest instead."

"That's fine." Karma said. _You named your Crabnab Krabby?_ "I have a Crabnab too. Although he keeps running away and making trouble."

This got a laugh from the man. His belly jiggling as he did. "They can be quite a handful, can't they? Are you a new trainer?"

Karma nodded. "I'm doing the island challenge." Karma swung her bag around to show him.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. You're part of the 'club'? Aren't you a bit young for that?"

"Huh?"

He pushed back the sleeve of his floral shirt. Tattooed in black lines on his coppery skin was a pokeball with a sun and moon in its separate parts.

"Hey! That's just like your charm on your bag." Rotom-dex said. He paused in midair for a moment and Karma could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"What's this?" The man asked.

"J-just my pokedex." Karma said, grabbing Rotom-dex. "Um, would you be interested in an Ekans?"

The man frowned slightly. "If you want to trade it, I can do that for you."

"That would be great." Karma said.

The man stepped into the motel's office, leaving Karma outside with Rotom-dex.

"Who is that?" Rotom-dex asked.

"I don't know, I just met him."

"Where did you get that charm? You'd better not be involved in anything shady-"

"It's fine Rotom-dex!" Karma said in a hushed voice. "You told me to get rid of Ekans, that's what I'm doing!"

"This keeps happening though!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "And with your restrictions you shouldn't be catching _anything!_ But at this rate you've caught as much as a normal trainer. What would the Professor think?"

"The Professor doesn't need to know." Karma said. "Please, don't tell him. I'm not hurting anyone."

They both went quiet as the door to the motel opened.

"Here, I'll trade you this for it." He held out a Greatball.

"Thank you." Karma said handing over Ekans.

"Of course." The man said. "While you're here you should think about visiting the Big Wave beach. There's a path at the edge of the cliff."

Karma nodded. "I will, thanks!"

The man smiled. "If you need to trade anything else, you know where to find me."

Waving goodbye Karma headed towards the beach. Rotom-dex was eerily quiet as he floated behind her. An 8-bit frown on his screen.

"Why don't you scan this and tell me about our new team member?" Karma said offering the pokeball.

"That's a Makuhita." Rotom-dex displayed a picture of what looked like a really fat tan Machop. "He doesn't have a nickname."

"Hmm. Why don't we call him Maku? That's a good name right?"

"His name is Makuhita."

"Yes, but I'm not just going to call him Makuhita." Karma pouted, picking her way down the narrow dirt trail. "That just makes me sound too lazy or too mean to nickname my Pokémon."

"You didn't nickname Ekans."

"We couldn't keep Ekans." Karma explained. "What's the point of just naming him if I can't train him?"

Rotom-dex went quiet again.

Karma's feet hit sand and she looked out on a small beach. There were a few surfers catching gentle waves close to the shore. Some swimmers in bikinis were tanning out in the moonlight.

"Can you actually tan at night?" Karma asked Rotom-dex.

He didn't respond.

"Come on Rotom-dex." Karma said, "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

"Sorry I wasn't listening." Rotom-dex buzzed, suddenly lighting up. "What did you need?"

"Can you tan at night?"

"No. I can't tan at all."

"Seriously?" Karma groaned.

"Of course, my casing is unaffected by UV r-"

"Hey look there's a cave over here." Karma said, running down the beach alongside the bottom of the cliff she had come down. She peeked inside. The small cave was lit only by the moonlight glinting off the water.

She looked up to see a movement on the cave ceiling. "Rotom-dex what's that?"

Rotom-dex didn't respond. She looked around, but it seemed he hadn't followed her into the cave.

She released Kadigo.

"Can you give us a little light?"

Kadigo obliged, breathing out a small steam of flame. In the fire light Karma could see Zubat fluttering around the cave ceiling.

"Can you hit one with your Ember?" Karma asked. "Now might be our best chance at getting a sixth team member."

Kadigo gave a short curt wag with his tail, then shot out a small stream. It only reached about a meter above his head.

Kadigo tried again, his flame still not reaching the Zubat above.

"Okay, okay that's enough." Karma said. She pulled Row from her belt, releasing the Spearow.

"Row, can you peck one of those Zubat?"

Row chirped before flapping up to the ceiling. He latched onto a small Zubat, hitting with a couple of quick taps with his beak before bringing it down.

Karma tossed a pokeball at it.

There was a sudden flash from behind her.

"Eep!" Karma spun around. Rotom-dex was floating behind her, its 8 bit mouth a determined arrow [^].

"Rotom-dex!" Karma exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking evidence." Rotom-dex said, its screen changing to a photo of the pokeball hitting the Zubat.

Karma lunged for the Dex, but he floated above her head.

"Rotom-dex! You can't do that! Delete that picture!"

"No!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "Not until you admit that you've been catching Pokémon illegally."

"I had too!"

Rotom-dex was quiet, his screen flicking back to an 8-bit face.

"I was a trainer back in Kanto." Karma said wrapping her arms around herself. "I-I've seen what happens to trainers who only have one Pokémon. They'll get into a match with a type advantage, or they'll run into too many wild Pokémon. Pokémon will die from that. I want to complete the island challenge." Karma could feel her eye's watering. "I-I can't do that with just one Pokémon! I'm not that good of a trainer! And its not fair!"

Karma sniffled. "Everyone else can catch Pokémon every route! They can have plenty of Pokémon. Why do _I_ have to just use one? It's just not fair."

"You have a restriction." Rotom-dex hummed. "Why?"

"Because they want me to fail." Karma cried. "I failed in Kanto and they want me to fail here."

"I don't think anyone wants you to fail." Rotom-dex said circling her head. "After all, Professor Kukui gave you me."

"They gave you to me so I wouldn't get lost."

"That's helpful! I'm very good at keeping you from getting lost."

"All that means is I'll be able to find my way home when I fail." Karma said sitting down with her back against the wall. "Please Rotom-dex, you can't tell! You're supposed to help me!"

"I-I think I'm supposed to help you follow the law." Rotom-dex said, floating down to float around her shoulder.

"Why?"

"Well laws are important and…"

"Aren't there laws against putting a Pokémon inside of a pokedex?"

"I don't…think so?"

"I thought there was." Karma said. "Or at least, there were in Kanto. But I guess if won't matter. Since you probably won't come back with me when me and my Mom move back to Kanto because I fail my island challenge."

"Why wouldn't I though?" Rotom-dex beeped. "I'm your faithful dex!"

"You're going to tell on me! How is that faithful!?" Karma snapped. She quickly regretted it as the fire left her. Instead she pulled her legs in tighter. "You wouldn't be with me anyway if I lose my license. After all, pokedexes are for _trainers._ "

She sniffed, the moonlight blurring in her eyes. "I'm not a trainer. I'm just a stupid thug."

Row settled on her knee, bouncing.

"Stop." She pushed the bird away, sending him fluttering away.

"Karma…I…" Rotom-dex hovered around her head then settled down on the sand blasted cave floor. "Look…I _suppose_ I could keep quiet. I mean you _are_ my trainer. And its not like you're catching more than one Pokémon per route."

"R-really?!" Karma gasped.

"This doesn't mean I approve though!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "But I guess as long as you aren't catching more than you need…just make sure we don't get caught! Professor Kukui will crush my casing and send me to work in a toaster if he ever found out! Just…don't cry, okay?"

"I don't want to get caught either." Karma said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I really don't. I'll never be allowed to be a trainer again if they find out."

"Well, with _my_ help they'll never catch you!" Rotom-dex boasted. "You'll see."

"Thanks, Rotom-dex." Karma said sniffling. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I should have just told you from the beginning."

"Of course." Rotom-dex said. "Now no more secrets from me, alright?"

"Okay." Karma nodded. She withdrew Row and Kadigo from where they sat against the cave wall. "I promise I'll won't hide things from you. I…I'm going to need to go back to that hotel owner."

Rotom-dex let out a buzzing sigh but floated to the mouth of the cave. "Well, let's get to it then."

As they headed out into the moon light Rotom-dex asked, "so how did you get that restriction anyway?"

"I don't really want to-"

"You _said_ no more secrets."

"Fine!" Karma gripped her bag. "Its…for poaching."

"Is Kanto like here where you can only catch one Pokémon per route?"

Karma nodded.

"So you caught two Pokémon on a route when you weren't supposed to?"

"Something like that." Karma said.

Rotom-dex added 8-bit eyebrows to his expression.

"Okay, it was more than two." Karma said stepping up to the path leading back to the motel. "A _lot_ more than two. But I'm not going to do that here."

"Of course you won't." Rotom said cheerfully. "After all, you have me to watch over you."


	6. Chapter 6

Karma made her way back up to the motel. The owner was still sitting in his rocking chair on the front porch.

"You're back, let me guess, you have a Zubat for me?"

"How did you guess?"

He laughed. "It's about the only thing you can catch down there without a rod. Here, let me take him."

The owner took the Zubat and handed Karma a pokeball. He winked, "I saved a good one for you, it should be very helpful."

Karma took the pokeball. "Thanks."

"I have something for your pokedex too."

"For me?" Rotom-dex said floating above her.

The motel owner held up a small memory card.

Rotom-dex turned to her. "Should I?"

Karma shrugged.

"You'll have fun with this, I promise."

Rotom-dex floated over to the man, holding still as the man took off his back casing and installed the card.

Once he was done Rotom-dex floated up. "What…is this?" Rotom-dex's face screen displayed a small one slot lottery machine.

"It's slots!" Karma said clapping her hands together. "Wait, but how am I supposed to put coins in it? Or get coins out?"

The man laughed. "There's no coins involved. If you were to pay money that would be gambling, and you're still a little too young for that in Alola. But there are programs that you can win. It should be helpful for your little dex here."

Rotom'dex spun the slot, stopping on the image of a up pointing arrow.

"It's a Roto-Boost!" Rotom-dex said excitedly. "Hey! I can boost the other pokemon when they battle! Did you know I could do that?"

"No. That's cool though." Karma said. "Thanks, Mr."

"No problem." The motel owner said with a smile. "Hope you enjoy it."

"This brings back memories." Karma said with a smile. "I used to love working the slots."

"Aren't you too young to gamble?" Rotom-dex buzzed.

"Yeeees? I never said I _played_ them. I just…Nevermind." Karma released the pokeball she was got from the motel owner. A small child shaped pokemon appeared. Its eyes hidden under a green bowl cut.

"It's a Ralts." Rotom-dex read aloud. "No nickname on this one either. And its only level 1."

"Another breeding reject." Karma said kneeling down. "We'll need a name for you little guy."

The Ralts looked up at her then looked away pointedly.

"How about Rali?" Karma asked.

The Raltz scowled. "Au-uh."

"He didn't like that." Rotom-dex informed her.

"Yeah. I could tell." Karma thought for a minute. "How about Psych? You know, cause you're a-"

The Ralts shook his head.

 _Shinji_. _What? What kind of name is that?_ Karma shook the thought from her head. "How about-"

 _Shinji._

Karma paused. The Ralts's eyes were glowing.

"Wait, are you in my head?!" Karma gasped. "You can use telepathy?"

 _Shinji_.

"Alright, alright." Karma said. "I'll call you Shinji."

"Are you sure? That's the original trainer's name." Rotom-dex reported.

"It's fine. It's what he wants to be called, right, Shinji?"

 _Shinji._

"Or maybe that's all he knows how to say?"

"Most psychic pokemon can't speak human that well." Rotom-dex reported. "Maybe an Alakazam could talk with you, but with a hatchling its surprising he knows _any_ human words."

"What moves does he know?" Karma asked. "Does he need to be babysat of can he fight a little on his own?"

"Hmm…that's strange." Rotom-dex commented. He turned displaying the moves on his screen. Destiny bond. Memento.

Karma felt an uncomfortable pit grow in her stomach. _He was bred to die! Just for a small advantage in battle._ Karma looked at the Ralts. He was staring out over the cliff edge at ocean.

"Want to go see the beach, Shinji?" Karma asked. _I'll make sure to get rid of both of those moves as soon as I can. You're a member of the team, not a sacrifice._

Shinji stared at her.

Karma scooped him up in her arms. "We'll take you down to the beach and introduce you to everyone alright? We haven't explored the beach yet anyway."

Karma headed back down towards the beach.

"You already played on the beach yesterday." Rotom-dex buzzed.

"That was a different beach." Karma said picking her way down the beach path. "Besides, we don't have beaches like this in Kanto, you can't blame me for wanting to see."

"Hey!" A cry rang out from the beach making Karma jump. "Get off that Mantine you idiot!"

Karma looked to Rotom-dex. "You think we should…?"

"No way! This Mantine is part of Team Skull now!"

"Nevermind." Karma started back up the trail but Rotom-dex intercepted her.

"Come on, Karma. You can't avoid Team Skull forever."

"I almost killed-"

"You won't this time. Just remember that you don't need to be afraid." Rotom-dex hummed. "Or are you planning on running from Team Skull for the rest of your island challenge?"

Karma glanced towards the beach. _I…_ Karma gripped Shinji. "Okay."

 _Shinji._ The Ralts projected towards her.

Karma ran down to the beach before she could lose her resolve.

A Team Skull Grunt was standing on the back of a Mantine bobbing to a song playing on the other Grunts phone. Both were ignoring the life guard yelling at them to get off.

Karma approached hesitantly.

"Hey!" She yelled.

The grunts stopped.

"Ah! Its you!" The grunt on the Mantine yelled, pointing.

"Hi." Karma squeaked.

"Confidence!" She heard Rotom-dex buzz from her bag.

"Yo! Hey, bro isn't that the trainer that hurt Zubby."

Karma clenched her grip around Shinji. "I-I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"Nah, its cool." The grunt said with a wave. "Zubbys fine."

The life guard took advantage of the break in the conversation to yell, "Get. Off. My. Mantine!"

"Oh yeah! Make me! Beat me in a pokemon battle!"

"Please get off the Manatine." Karma asked.

"Sure thing boss." The grunt on the Mantine jumped off.

"What?" The other grunt put his phone in his short's pocket. "You can't let her shove you around like that man! You want us to leave Mantine alone, you'll have to beat me in a Pokémon battle."

He tossed a pokeball from his belt, releasing a Drowzee.

Karma froze. _The scary pink haired guy is going to end me if I mess up! My island challenge will end here!_ _Shiiiiiinji._

"We'll beat you into the ground!" Rotom-dex said zipping out of her bag. He hovered over her, nudging her with a plastic arm.

"R-r-right." Karma said trying to push down her panic. She grabbed a pokeball at random, throwing it out so the gathering crowd wouldn't realize how long she was taking.

Makenkani popped out onto the sand. Makenkani looked back to her, looking her up and down with swollen eyes.

 _I guess that'll work. He's a water type after all. Its neutral to psychic. Just be calm. Just don't let him see how nervous you are._

"Makenkani use bubble!"

Makenkani darted forward, avoiding as the Drowzee swung down with a thick arm. Makenknai shot a stream of bubbles into the Drowzee's face.

The Drowzee swung again, this time hitting Makenkani square in the abdomen.

Makenkani burped up a stream of bubbles into Drowzee's face in return.

Drowzee collapsed.

Makenkani skittered around the fainted Drowzee punching at the air.

"Makenkani that's enough come back!" Karma yelped.

Makenkani stopped, staring at her with swollen eyes. After a moment he skittered back to Karma, circling her and punching triumphantly at the air.

The grunt recalled his Drowzee back safely into its pokeball. "You were right, bro. She's tough."

The other grunt nodded proudly. "Zubby gave her a run for her money though."

"I-I'm sorry about before." Karma said feeling the shame dye her cheeks red. "I d-didn't mean-"

"Hey, its cool." The grunt said with a shrug. "I mean, you're pretty scary. But you can probably handle the island challenge just fine."

"This time me and Drowzee might be beat," the first grunt rapped, "but next time you'll lay at our feet, yo!"

"Hey! That was a pretty good one." The second grunt said.

"I know, right?"

Karma watched the exchange. _They're…awfully casual. Maybe its just because they don't have any admins around?_

The two grunts walked off, bobbing as they walked and laughing as they exchanged more rhymes.

Karma gripped Shinji as she felt a sudden loneliness pang her heart. _Stop. It's a fake camaraderie. You know that._

"Thanks for helping!" Karma jumped as a voice behind her spoke. She turned to find the life guard grinning at her. "You showed those punks."

"Y-yeah." Karma said. She pulled a pokeball out and returned Makenkani as he made a break for the ocean.

"I'm Akuai. I run the Mantine surf." The lifeguard introduced herself. "I'd offer to let you give it a try, but Mantine is pretty stressed."

The Mantine was swimming lazy circles.

"That's okay." Karma said. "I have to go to Verdant Cavern anyway."

"Ah, the island challenge, huh?" Akuai said with a smile. "Good for you. Be safe. I'm sure I'll see you again."

Karma waved before walking around the beach. It was much smaller then the one in Hau'oli city. The cliff side cutting off the sand and pushing it into the ocean. The ocean itself was littered with surfers on colorful boards. Shinji scanned the beach.

"What do you think?" Karma asked.

Shinji turned his head. _Shinji._

"I guess you're not into the ocean, huh?" Karma said.

Satisfied, Karma headed back up the slope.

"I'm surprised you chose Makenkani for that battle." Rotom-dex commented.

Karma shrugged. "I don't have any dark pokemon. I figured water was an okay choice."

"Crabrawler is a fighting type."

"What?" Karma grabbed Rotom-dex as he pulled up the reference page for Crabrawler. Sur enough, the bar underneath the species name read "fighting".

"But he only knows water moves! He doesn't even know any fighting moves." Karma complained. "And he's blue! And a crab!"

"He's a fighting type." Rotom-dex repeated. "I thought I told you this! I showed you the page when you asked what he was!"

"Yeah but I wasn't paying that much attention! I mean…he's a BLUE CRAB!"

"This place makes me nervous." Rotom-dex commented flitting between the gravestones. Karma could barely see him through the orange mist. She sun was starting to rise, and the mist lingering around Hau'oli cemetery had settled in thick, absorbing the sun's first rays.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have been so nervous about coming here at night._ Karma thought, flinching as something moved inside the mist its black shadow the only thing visible. _I think I prefer moonlight. It can't have been worse than this._

"Rotom-dex?" Karma called out. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Oh, thank you." She sighed turning. "Maybe we should come bac-"

A giant yellow X hung in front of her face.

Karma let out a scream pulling back and swinging her fist. Her arm went right through the pokemon. _Ghost. Need a weapon. Or a pokemon._

The blank purple face lurched forward, its stringy tentacles wrapping around her arms. She grabbed the first thing she could reach and slammed it into the pokemon's face.

It vanished in red light. A pokeball fell to the ground and shook.

"You alright Karma?" Rotom-dex emerged out of the red mist. "I heard a scream."

"I'm fine I just-"

The pokeball burst open and the pokemon flew out, reaching for her head with its tentacles.

"NOPE!" Karma threw more pokeballs out. Fukano popped out of one as another hit the ghost in the face.

The ghost burst out.

"Fukano! Bite it! Burn it! Bite and burn it just get it away!"

Fukano jumped, his teeth barely scraping the bottom of the pokemon. His second attempt he latched his jaws in and pulled the pokemon down.

Karma chucked another pokeball at it.

The ball went dark, the latch activating.

Karma groaned. "Ugh. And I thought Gastly were bad. What was that thing!"

"Drifloon." Rotom-dex said. "You want to see the entry?"

"No." Karma said. "We'll trade them anyway. Why don't we head back?"

"Sure." Rotom-dex said. He turned for a while.

Only the tips of gravestones could be seen over the thick soupy mist.

Karma recalled Fukano, sending out Row instead. The Spearow perched on her arm, bobbing.

"Fly up and find the way out." Karma ordered.

Row took off, circling above. They then swooped down towards Karma's right.

Karma followed. The mist cleared slightly around a collection of graves. In the center sat a slightly older girl, her hands covering her face.

Row landed on the ground in front of her, bobbing.

The girl reached to her side for a pokeball, but Row flew off. They returned with a large red flower and landed on her shoulder. Row tucked the flower into her shiny black hair.

"Um, hi?" Karma said.

The girl perked up, wiping at her slate colored eyes. "Oh, is this your Spearow?"

"Yeah." Karma said kneeling down and extending an arm for Row to land on. "Are you okay?"

The girl sniffed, wiping a stray dribble of tears away with her wrist. "I'm…okay." She sighed. "My Grandfather passed away last month."

"Oh." Karma said. "I'm sorry."

"It was his time." The girl said with a shake of his head. "He was very sick…its just…he wanted me to take the island challenge." She picked up the ball by her side. "I don't want to. And I got accepted into an art college in Kalos... and my parents are fine with it."

She sighed. "But I still feel like I'm letting him down."

Karma stayed quiet, unsure if there was anything she could say to help.

"I've thought about taking the gym challenge in Kalos, but I heard battles there are super violent." She looked to Karma.

"I don't know." Karma admitted. "I know its that way in Kanto and Johto. But I don't really know much about Kalos."

"Yeah." She said. "I might at least check. Or I could at least get a badge or two…" She turned the ball in her hand over. "Problem is Grandpa left me Cha and…I _know_ Cha wants to battle. But I don't want to take him to Kalos and risk him dying in battle."

She sighed. "But I don't want to just go alone, you know?"

Karma nodded. "I can understand that. Alola is a lot safer."

"I know. But my parents don't want to take care of him and…" She paused. "You're on the island challenge, right? Would you be willing to take him with you? He loves battle."

Karma blinked. "I…can. But then won't you be alone?"

Row bobbed their head and chirped.

"You want to go with her, Row?" Karma asked.

Row hopped over onto the girl's head. She giggled. "Are you sure, he's such a sweet pokemon."

 _He is._ "It's fine." Karma said. "Let's trade. I'll take Cha with me, and you can take care of Row?"

"Sure." The girl released the pokemon in the ball. A bird pokemon stood in front of her. His head was thick, and looked like someone had draped a cape of green and red feathers over him.

"Cha." The girl said. "This girl here is taking the island challenge. I know you want to take the island challenge. Will you help her?"

Cha twisted his head to scrutinize her with yellow eyes like a thunderbolt. After a moment he huffed, folding his wing claws.

The girl offered Karma his pokeball. "Thank you. I never got your name. I'm Hila."

"Karma." Karma said taking the pokeball and handing her Row's.

"Take good care of Cha." She said with a sad smile. "Come on Row." She disappeared with Row into the mist.

Karma faced Cha.

The pokemon was staring her down.

"Hawlucha." Rotom-dex read aloud. "It's a flying fighting type."

"That'll be useful." Karma said. "You ready?"

The Hawlucha huffed and looked away.

Karma withdrew him. She stretched. "Alright, let's go get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Fukano bowed, inviting the older Growlithe to play. Kadigo sat perfectly still, his eyes boring into Karma.

"Go on, play." Karma said, waving at the Growlithe.

Kadigo glared at her as Fukano glomped his ear.

Karma took another sip of her Pinap juice. _This is rather nice. A bit tart but Shinji._

Karma looked down at the Ralts on her lap. _Shinji_.

"You know, if you're only going to project the same word, you shouldn't use telepathy. It makes it hard to think."

Shinji stared at her blankly.

Karma turned her attention back to her cup just in time to watch the Hawlucha grab it in his beak.

"Cha." She said sternly grabbing the cup in an iron grip. "Give it back."

Hawlucha glared at her, his eyes boring into her. When she didn't look away he dropped the cup, jumping down to the floor. He waddled over to Maku. The Makuhita was standing by a flower pot, entranced by the flower petals floating in water within.

Rotom-dex zipped in front of her. "I…may have lost track of Makenkani."

Karma sighed. "I told you to watch him." She quickly scanned the room for the Crabrawler.

"I tried!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "But as great as I am, even _I_ have trouble keeping up with that Pokémon."

"Kadigo!"

The Growlithe rushed to her side, looking far too eager at the prospect of having an excuse not to play with Fukano.

"Go find Makenkani." Karma said.

Unfortunately for Kadigo he didn't make it more than a few steps before Hau rounded the corner, a familiar blue crab skittering around his legs.

"Hey Karma! I thought you might be here." Hau said sitting down. "Also…could you uh…" He winced as Makenkani took a punch at his legs.

"Makenkani!" Karma said sternly. "Knock it off. Rotom-dex keep an eye on him."

"Wouldn't it be better to put him back in his ball?" Rotom-dex whined.

"Nah, he needs to get the energy out." Karma said.

"Looks like your team is a handful." Hau said sitting down at the counter next to her. "Hey, can I have a Tapu Cocoa please?"

 _Shinji._

"How is your team doing?" Karma asked ignoring Shinji's telepathic pings.

"Its been rough." Hau admitted. "They've seen better days for sure, but its been fun." He grinned. "We'll be doing the trial later today."

"Oh…right." Karma said a huge knot dropping into her stomach. _I forgot that was today. It should be fine though. I haven't hurt anyone. Pink hair can't complain about that…right?_

"You're doing your trail today too, aren't you?" Hau said. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Ilima will see that you're a good trainer." He grinned, his smile filled with boundless confidence.

"I hope so." Karma said. "I'm just worried he's already made up his mind."

"Nah. The place the trial is at, Verdant Cavern, its kinda like sacred." Hau said. "To the Tapu Koko. Like people aren't even allowed in unless they're on the island challenge. If Ilima didn't like you he probably wouldn't let you go in at all." Hau grinned. "But he asked you to come. So he can't think you're all bad. Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I got something amazing to share with you!" He turned to dig in his bag for a moment before pulling out several diamond shaped medicine pieces.

Any of the comfort Hau had brought with him disappeared back into the woodwork.

"These are revives!" Hau explained happily. "If your Pokémon faints in battle, you can give them one of these and they'll be back to perky in no time!"

"But they'll be even more likely to get injured or die in the future." Karma said.

Hau shrugged. "I mean, I guess. But those kinds of accidents are rare. Like super rare." He pushed the revives towards Karma. "Anyway, I gotta go. I should train Malasada up before the trial. Good luck!"

He rushed off, leaving Karma to stare at the revives on the counter.

 _Shinji?_

Karma withdrew the Ralts, then turned to recall her other Pokémon.

The off yellow coating of the revives gleamed as she left them on the café counter.

The entrance to Verdant Cavern was shrouded in a curtain of ivy. On either sides wooden pillars stood, carved in an ancient pattern but painted in fresh cheery pinks, yellows and blues.

Karma took a deep breath, trying to quell the nerves dancing through her. _It'll be fine. You've got the hang of this. We'll just take it easy. Super casual. No need to panic. I'm sure Ilima won't try to kill your Pokémon in retaliation. He's not a professional gym leader._

"Well well, look who it is." The trial captain's voice was like claws.

Karma whipped around. Captain Ilima stood a ways behind her. His right hand rested on his hip while he gestured with his left.

"Welcome to my trial." He said his tone hiding an undercurrent. "Defeat the three Pokémon that hide in their dens. They will have a pink tag on their back legs for you to collect. Then go to the pedestal at the back and collect the Z-crystal."

Karma nodded. _That's…surprisingly easy. I don't even have to battle him?_

"During this trial you will encounter the totem Pokémon." Ilima said. "I think you'll rather like him."

 _That…_ Karma flinched at the derisive look in Ilima's eyes. "W-why?"

"The totem Pokémon battles a bit like you." Ilima said shifting to fold his arms in front of him. "That is too say, he won't hold back. The totem Pokémon are blessed by the Tapu's. They're almost more forces of nature than Pokémon. And if they think you're weak, they won't hesitate to kill you."

"They'll…" Karma swallowed, her hand brushing across the surface of the pokeballs.

"Not the same when its _your_ Pokémon in danger is it now?"

Karma gritted her teeth. _I'm not taking this lightly. I'm used to my Pokémon being in just as much danger._ "We're ready."

"Very well." Ilima said stepping out of the way. "Oh, and one more thing." He spun on his heels. "Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. If your Pokémon are injured, you'll have to press on. If your Pokémon _die_ …you still won't be able to back out. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Karma touched the pokeballs on her belt. "Y-yes. We are prepared."

"Then let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern." Ilima said, a sharp gleam in his storm grey eyes.

He stepped aside.

Karma could still feel his eyes on her as she passed into the cavern.


	8. Chapter 8

The cave inside was bathed in deep viridian light. She could see holes in the roof of the cave where ferns grew thick and sunlight filtered down in beams of emerald light. The cavern itself was more like a series of cliffs. The two separate sides of the cavern were connected by a narrow beam of wood.

Karma passed several boulders covered in moss, with ferns springing around them.

"I think that went well!" Karma jumped as Rotom-dex's voice suddenly buzzed beside her.

She put a hand on her chest to slow her beating heart. Once she calmed enough she replied. "If by well you mean there's a giant Pokémon that's going to try to kill us, then yes."

"I don't think they'd _really_ let it kill island challengers."

Karma scanned the cave. There were signs of life everywhere, but no movement other than the vines and ferns growing in the ceiling rusting to the wind. "I wouldn't be too sure. Those kinds of things happen. There was a kid from my town back in Kanto a few years before I started who…well didn't make it home."

Rotom-dex hovered in mid air, his electronic face was switching between his default smile and an angry frown. But Karma got the feeling he was limited in the faces he could pick.

Karma stepped down a stone path searching for the dens Ilima had mentioned. "There's always a risk. But I'm not _too_ worried." She touched her pokeballs. "Practically every wild Pokémon in Kanto is willing to kill. So really this 'totem' Pokémon is just going to be a normal Kanto Pokémon." She paused to look at Rotom-dex. "I mean, right?"

"I don't…I can't spoil the trial." Rotom-dex said. "It's a challenge you must overcome and face yourself."

"You can just _say_ that you don't know, Rotom-dex." Karma sighed. She spotted a odd hole in the rock and bent down to check.

Krama saw a flash of movement as something skittered towards her out of the den. She had just enough time to pull back before a black Rattata lunged out, its teeth biting at empty air. Karma reached for her pokeballs, but the Rattata dove forward, teeth extended towards her leg. Instinctually she kicked, sending the Pokémon flying. The Rattata regained its footing as soon as it landed, charging her once again.

Karma released Kadigo from her belt. "Bite! Faint it don't kill!"

Kadigo latched onto the Rattata as it lunged for her. He picked up the smaller Pokémon shaking it violently in his jaws.

"Don't kill it!" Karma gasped. "Kadigo stop!"

Kadigo froze, the Rattata hanging limply from his teeth. As Karma stepped forward he obediently put the Rattata down.

Karma quickly checked it over. Even though blood was oozing from its shoulder, the Pokémon seemed intact.

"It's fine." Rotom-dex reported. "Just a little dizzy. It appears to have fainted."

Karma let out a sigh of relief. She carefully tucked the Rattata back in its den, taking the small tag off its leg. It was a small woven band, and Karma could see a faint petal design. _Ilima must be close to these. Kind of like a gym leader's Pokémon._ Karma tucked the band securely into her pocket. _They're certainly feisty enough to be gym Pokémon._

Kadigo was sitting beside the walkway, looking down at the ground, his ears seeming to pull his head down like weights.

"Kadigo? You ready to go?" Kadigo took a step forward, his head still low, his eyes looking away.

"You did a good job Kadigo." Karma said pausing to kneel. "Sorry I yelled at you. You had everything under control, didn't you?"

Kadigo let out a grumbling whine.

"Are you ready? There's two more."

Kadigo licked his lips, shifting.

"If you'd like I can let someone else handle it." Karma said. "Its alright."

Kadigo shook his head, standing.

They found another hole a little ways in, and Kadigo dispatched the Rattata quickly.

Karma crossed the wooden plank bridge. The cavern underneath stretched endlessly, although she could feel the faint mist of water rising from deep below. She reached the other side and checked the hole in the rock. The den was empty.

"Up there!" Rotom-dex called out.

She looked up to see a Rattata glaring down at her, its thick black mustache twitching. As she stood the Rattata ran back to disappear into the hole in the stone wall. Karma recalled Kadigo before climbing up the rock face in front of her.

She climbed up and peeked into the hole.

It was empty.

"Eeh! Eeh! Eeh!"

She looked across the chasm. The Rattata wiggled its butt at her. Giving her a clear look at the pink tag on its back leg.

Karma ran across the stone to the den on the other side.

The Rattata popped out of the first den.

 _What a pain. Maybe if I have Kadigo watch one, and Makenkani watch the other and then-_

"Yo! Yo! Yo~!"

Karma looked up to see the Team Skull grunts rappelling down through one of the ceiling holes.

When they landed they bobbed their arms, crossing them in strange patterns. "It's your bad beach boys!" One said. "Remember us?"

Karma sighed. "Yeah, you're the one with the Zubat."

"What?!" The other one shouted. "Nah, that's me man. Wait, hold up."

He walked to the other side of the other grunt. "See? Its me! A!"

"Dude! We're here to mess up her trial! Who cares if she can tell us apart!"

"Oh, right!" Grunt A said. "Yo yo yo! You're here for your trial but we're going to make you… _fial?_ "

Grunt B sighed. "Just go grab the trial Pokémon." He pulled his pokeball from his belt. "Yo! You're going to battle me!"

He released his Drowzee.

"That's fine with me." Karma said. "Shinji!"

Kamra released the Ralts. "Disarming voice!"

Ralts let out a cute cry in Drowzee's ear.

While the Pokémon battled Karma could see Grunt A had run over to the hole the Rattata was last seen in and was reaching inside, the rock scrapping against his shoulder.

 _Shinji._

Karma turned to find Shinji staring up at her. The Drowzee was collapsed on the ground, clutching its ears.

"Dude!" Grunt B withdrew his Drowzee. "All your Pokémon are crazy strong man." He scratched at the blue hair underneath his cap.

"Hey, B?" Grunt A called out. "I can't get it. I think this hole is connected to that one."

"Alright, alright." Grunt B said thoughtfully. "Hey, tough trainer girl!"

"Excuse me?"

Grunt B ran over to the hole above Grunt A. He planted his foot proudly in front of it. "We're going to block these holes! Now you'll never be able to catch the last Pokémon."

"But…you're actually he-"

"This is your chance, Karma!" Rotom-dex buzzed quietly. "They don't need to know that they're helping."

Karma scooched over to the remaining hole, releasing Fukano.

The Rattata shot out, right into Fukano's paws.

Fukano bopped it on the head before clomping down on its body.

Karma removed the tag.

"I got it!" Karma said waving it above her head. "Thanks!"

Grunt A gave her a thumbs up. "No problem!"

"No dude!" Grunt B groaned. "We weren't trying to help you! We'll mess you up next time! For sure! Unless that crazy strong Pokémon messes you up first."

"Yeah." Grunt A said. "That Pokémon is crazy strong. Like other Pokémon don't even want to come out! I know you think your strong, but now's not a time to be wrong. Run away now or your Pokémon will become chow!"

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Whoa whoa! Time to skedaddle!" Grunt B said bolting for the front of the cave as an adult in a blue shirt headed down from the back of the cave.

"You alright?" He asked, stopping by Karma. He lifted the towel draped around his neck. "I work for the island challenge. Did you get all the tags?"

Karma pulled the tags out of her pocket and showed him.

"Alright! That's all of them." He pointed at an opening in the back of the cavern. "Go through there and grab the Z-crystal and you'll be done."

"But isn't there supposed to be a super strong Pokémon or something?"

He grinned. "That's something best found out for yourself."

Karma passed him, feeling his grin on her back as she passed. _I'm glad they have adults to direct and help but…_ She glanced behind her. He was still watching her with a slasher grin. _Couldn't they find less creepy ones? He's worse than Surge._

Outside was a patch of grass surrounded by sheer cliffs on each side. The moonlight shone down on the pedestal in the center of the clearing. Triangular pieces of wood had been built together to create a stand on which a small diamond shaped shard sat, blocked by the moonlight by the wooden container that held it.

Karma approached carefully, alert for any movement around her feet. She grabbed the crystal off the pedestal. It was clear, except for an ashen white pane inside. She could see a black broken circle had been engraved into the pane. _Is that it? That can't be it._

The chittering of teeth snapped her attention to the doorway.

A massive black Raticate stood between her and the exit. It stood about as tall as her, with teeth bigger than her hand.

"Cha! Karate Chop!"

The Hawlucha jumped out of his ball as he was released. He ran forward and smacked the Raticate right under its ribs.

The Raticate crumpled.

"Cha, back to me."

Cha ran back to her side, his arms still posed at the ready for another strike.

Karma waited for a few seconds. The Raticate pulled itself up onto four feet. She saw the muscles in Hawlucha's back tense. She put a hand on Cha's head, stopping him from darting forward.

The giant Raticate darted back into the cavern.

 _Whew._ Karma sighed. _That actually wasn't bad at all._ "Good job, Cha."

Cha puffed out his white chest feathers.

"I will admit. You're far better than I gave you credit for."

Ilima sat on the edge of the cliff face above the pedestal. He had a hint of a genuine smile on his face as he hopped down.

Karma gripped her bag nervously.

"I'll admit, I thought you'd spaz out and try to over do things." Ilima said. "But you had incredible control. Both fighting the Totem Pokemon and against Team Skull."

"You saw that?" Karma asked. _I don't remember seeing him in the caverns._

Ilima pushed his bangs aside with his gloved hand. "Honey, I see everything. You aren't the first challenger to have Team Skull break in mid trial. Although this time I let them stay a little longer than usual. I wanted to make sure."

Karma looked down at the ground, feeling a burning in her cheeks.

"I'm not sure what happened that first time." As she opened her mouth Ilima put up a hand. "And I don't want to hear your excuses. Whatever happened, I'm going to chalk up to a beginners mistake. And Tapus know I deal with enough of those." His eyes softened. "It's a tradition among us in Alola that attempting the trials allows a person and their Pokémon to overcome their limits. I hope for your sake that whatever limit you just surpassed will help you not make the same mistakes."

Karma nodded. _Me too._ She held out the crystal from the pedestal.

"Congratulations. That z-crystal is yours now." Ilima said. "It will let you unleash Normal-type Z-moves."

"What's a Z-move?" Karma asked.

Ilima paused for a minute. "On second thought, why don't you just hold on to that and not worry about it for a little while. But I will teach you the dance." Ilima suddenly clapped his hands together, angled them downward and then part them in a diagonal. He slapped each arm closed, one across his forehead and the other across his stomach.

"Moving right along," He said dropping his arms. "You're welcome to stay and train. I understand you aren't allowed to catch Pokémon, so I won't offer. When you are finished come meet me by the barricade to route 3." He headed off into the cavern.

"Good job Karma!" Rotom-dex said, flying out of her bag. "What are you doing?"

Karma stopped trying to imitate Ilima's strange dance and put her arms down. "No idea. Should we catch something?" She waved Cha over and the Hawlucha waddled over to stand next to her.

"Should we?" Rotom-dex repeated. "No. Are you going to anyway?"

Karma pulled a pokeball out of her bag.

Rotom-dex sighed. "Yes. Yes you are."


	9. Chapter 9

After exchanging the Drifloon and the Rattata she caught in Verdant Cavern with the motel owner Karma headed back to the Pokémon center.

She sent both the young Eevee and Abra to the box before heading back out for Route 3.

As she approached she spotted Ilima sitting on the barrier. Next to him stood Professor Kukui.

Ilima spotted her and waved lazily. "Greetings. Now that you've completed my trial, you'll be able to move on. You'll see these barricades around Alola. They mark where stronger Pokémon can be found."

He snapped his fingers together and a couple of adults in blue shirts moved the center pieces of the wooden barrier away. "And Voila." Ilima said. "I'm the only captain on Melemele, which leaves the Kahuna as your next trial. I recommend you inform Kahuna Hala."

Karma nodded.

Professor Kukui sprang to his feet as Ilima finished. "I have a reward for you for finishing your trial! Time to learn about Z-power, woo!" He hurried over to the patch of grass by the Pokémon center.

Karma could see Ilima shaking his head tiredly. "I'll take my leave. I have another trial to oversee in a half hour."

Karma quickly jogged over to join Professor Kukui in the grass.

"Let's see…" He scanned the grass. Finally he spotted his target. A Growlithe digging at a Rattata den.

He released his Rockruff. Karma could see the glint of a white diamond attached to its collar.

"You see Haku there has the Z-crystal?" Professor Kukui said pointing. He held up his right arm, revealing a Z-ring on his wrist. "I have the original one right here."

"Are you supposed to have more than one?" Karma asked pulling her own crystal out of her bag.

Professor Kukui chuckled. "You have all you need right there." He took his own Z-crystal out of his Z-ring.

He brushed his fingers over the crystal and a shining layer peeled away. The layer hardened until Professor Kukui was left holding two separate crystals.

"Whoa." Karma gasped. She tested it on her own Z-crystal. Sure enough, it peeled away into two separate crystals that gleamed under the moonlight.

"Now try handing me the copy." Professor Kukui instructed.

Karma handed him the copy crystal. After just a moment of holding it, it dissipated into glowing bubbles of light.

"It vanishes?"

"They're odd like that." Professor Kukui explained. "Only the original Z-crystal can be handed off. You can make as many copies as you need for your Pokémon, but you can't give them to other people. But that's not even the best part." Professor Kukui called out to his Rockruff, "You ready Haku!?"

Rough barked affirmatively in response.

Professor Kukui crossed his wrists in front of him, then proceeded to do the same strange dance Ilima had shown her. As he did, Karma noticed a shining white aura surround him.

Rough begun to shine with the same aura.

"Breakneck Blitz!" Professor Kukui announced.

The Rockruff charged forward with unnatural speed. It hit the Growlithe and sent it flying several feet.

The energy around Rockruff faded and it returned happily to Professor Kukui's side.

"Woo! Alright Haku."

Karma wandered over to the Growlithe. _That was an awfully big hit. I've seen Rattata get thrown by a Nidoking's kick and not fly that far._

The wild Growlithe had skidded along the ground, leaving a trail of torn and flattened grass.

It lay perfectly still.

Karma dropped to her knees instantly. She reached out and put one arm across its body to keep it down in case it suddenly woke. Her other hand she placed on the soft fur underneath the Growlithe's front leg.

There was no pulse.

"P-professor?!" Karma called out as soon as she could find her voice. _Come on. It's just a wild Pokémon. You've seen wild Pokémon die before. It happens all the time._

"Huh? Oh!" Professor Kukui returned his Rockruff and walked over, scratching the hair under his cap. "Yeah. Z-moves are pretty extreme you know! Best not to use them if your opponent isn't strong enough to take them."

"You killed it." Karma said without thinking. The Growlithe looked like it had just gone to sleep, any bruising or marks completely hidden under its fur.

Ratty had looked like that.

"Z-moves can do that." Professor Kukui agreed. "That's why I picked a Growlithe-"

"What?!" Karma turned in horror.

"They're invasive." Professor Kukui explained. "People bring them as pets from Kanto, then released them here. It's a good way to show new trial goers that Z-moves are awesome, but also pretty dangerous."

The white of the Growlithe's fur shown in the moonlight, while the black stripes on its back sank into darkness like scorch marks.

Professor Kukui lowered himself to sit on the grass next to her. "I don't know how things were for you back in Kanto-"

"Its fine." Karma said feeling her eyes burn with tears. "It happens all the time in Kanto. There's no reason to get upset." She could feel the tears spilling over, despite her efforts. "It's so stupid. Pokémon died in Kanto all the time. _My_ Pokémon died. _M-my friends_ died. A-and I didn't cry. But a s-stupid w-wild Growlithe dies and…"

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Hey, its alright." Professor Kukui said gently. "It's sad when a Pokémon dies. That sadness is good. It makes you stronger, and it makes you a good trainer. Don't feel bad about crying. When you're done, wipe away your tears and overcome."

Karma nodded, still sniffling.

Professor Kukui dragged her in for a hug.

Karma decided it would have been more comforting if she couldn't see his bare pecs just an inch away from her face.

Luckily Professor Kukui let her go and stood back up. "I think you'll be fine using Z-moves." He said. "I think that must be why the Tapu Koko gave you a Z-stone so early in your journey. It must've known you would use Z-moves wisely."

"I don't think I want to use them." Karma said, her cheeks still burning.

"Most trainers don't use them very often." Professor Kukui said lightly. "They're really for strong opponents who can take a hit. And they put a strain on the team. If you decide to use them, you'll only be able to pull off one per battle. Not that you'll feel like trying any more than that." He rubbed his back dramatically.

Karma turned away from the fallen Growlithe, letting the rest of her tears out.

"No!" Professor Kukui suddenly gasped smacking himself in the head. "Something must've hit me with Amnesia! I forgot about Lillie!"

"Wha-"

"I lost track of her on Route 3. I was going to ask Ilima for help finding her. But then I heard you got your first Z-crystal and I completely forgot."

"You left Lillie wandering around a Route?!" _How do you forget something like that?! She isn't even a trainer!_

"You mind helping me look for her, cousin?" Professor Kukui said, "I'm going to go ask Ilima for help." He hurried off before she could respond.

 _Seriously?_ Karma sighed.

"Route 3 is just ahead." Rotom-dex reported, his face briefly giving way to a map.

Karma shouldered her bag, pausing only a moment to look back at the dead Growlithe. An ugly pink and black bird Pokémon was hopping little by little towards the body.

The pokeball smacked right into its ugly bald head.

"You really should be more careful." Rotom-dex chastised, flying over to scoop up the ball.

"Come on, let's go find Lillie."

Author note: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this story so far. I'll be taking a break during the month of November in order to catch up on various writing projects. And give myself more time to polish chapters before posting. I will resume updating in December.

Also as a little note, thank you to everyone who has given me reviews (like, actual reviews not just copy pasted demands to ban people). I appreciate your advice and enjoy hearing your thoughts on my story ^^. On a somewhat related note, I will no longer be tolerating heckling of my reviewers. If you disagree with someone else's review, posting a review of your own telling why you disagree is an excellent response. Pming me or posting a non-relevant review and demanding I ban them and several other users...um, how about no? Just putting this in writing so everyone has fair warning.

Happy Halloween and Good luck with Nanowrimo! See you all in December!


	10. Chapter 10

Karma quickly made her way up the bare cliff face that was Route 3. There was no sign of Lillie.

"I don't think Lillie is here." Karma said, checking behind the last of the paths cut through the mountain side. "I'm pretty sure we would have seen her by now."

"This is where Professor Kukui said he lost her." Rotom-dex said darting around a corner.

"There isn't a lot of places to even lose someone." Karma said. She whistled to call her Pokémon back to her. Kadigo slid to a sit in front of her first.

"Did you find anything?"

Kadigo shook his head, panting.

"Arrah." Cha settled on top of the cliff face, crossing his legs.

"Maybe we should ask someone-" Before Karma could finish, Rotom-dex had already zipped off.

"Hello there!" Rotom-dex said, hovering cheerfully in front of an unsuspecting trainer.

The trainer jumped, nearly knocking his glasses off in the process. "What the heck?!"

"Sorry!" Karma gasped. She quickly grabbed Rotom-dex and pulled him behind her. "Sorry. My uh, pokedex has a mind of its own."

The trainer shifted uncomfortably. "I-I see." His eyes went wide as they settled on her bag.

He suddenly made a break for it, sprinting full speed down the hill.

"Wait I-"

The trainer stumbled as Fukano walked out into the path. Fukano let out a yelp as the trainer tumbled over.

"Are you alright?" Karma asked, hurrying over.

Fukano ran to her letting out a whimper. Karma scooped the Growlithe up before moving hesitantly towards the strange trainer.

"Um…I'm sorry if my poke-dex scared you."

The trainer rolled onto his back, staring back at her. "You aren't here because I broke the code?"

"What code?" Karma asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The trainer sat up. "Guess I overreacted." He said with a sigh.

"Hey! Karma!" Rotom-dex had floated over to the fallen trainer and was hovering over his bag.

Or more specifically, the pokeball charm that had fallen out of it.

"You're part of the ring too?"

The trainer quickly grabbed the charm and stashed it back in his bag. "Um…sort of? It's well it wasn't really my choice you know. I mean my brother said it was a good idea but-"

"Do you have anything to trade?" Karma asked fishing the Vullaby out of her bag.

The trainer paused for a moment. His brown eyes searching her face with anxiety.

"I'll tell you what." He said shouldering his bag. "I'll trade with you, but you didn't see me here. And you didn't see me catch anything. Got it?"

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Karma said. "I _didn't_ see you catch anything."

He pulled a pokeball from his bag and swapped the two before Karma had a chance to blink.

The trainer turned to leave but Karma stopped him. "Wait, one other thing. Have you seen a girl, about my age. Wearing all white?"

"And wandering around like she has no idea where she is?" He finished.

"Probably."

"There was someone like that in Melemele meadow. It's just ahead." He said.

"Thanks!" Karma started towards the meadow, Kadigo and Cha following her.

Yellow flowers shone in the moonlight. Their stems and leaves hidden in the shadows of their own petals. The entire meadow looked like one endless sea of yellow.

Bug Pokémon hovered above the flowers, small enough to be mistaken for floating petals. Standing amongst the flowers Lillie shone in the moonlight.

"Lillie!" Karma shouted, waving.

The girl jumped but turned to face Karma.

Kadigo and Cha reached Lillie first, circling her. As soon as Karma reached her Lillie blurted out. "Nebby ran away! I've been trying to find him but I'm all out of repels and the Cutiefly's keep trying to nest in my hair and Nebby isn't supposed to be out of the bag!"

Karma recalled her Pokémon and led Lillie up on one of the nearby dirt paths.

"Where did you see Nebby last?" Karma asked.

"I'm not sure. He slipped out of my bag on his own. Oh, this is bad." Lillie fretted. "He doesn't know any moves to defend himself."

Karma released Cha and Kadigo again. "We need to find Nebby." She instructed.

Kadigo and Cha looked to each other. Kadigo turned back to her, tilting his head until he was looking at her sideways.

 _Right. Neither of them have met Nebby._

"Ark!" Fukano wiggled out of her arms and jumped down to the ground. He turned back to her, his puffy white tail shaking.

"You were in your ball the whole time…were you still able to see Nebby?" Karma asked kneeling down.

"Pokeballs do allow for limited light and sound to pass through." Rotom-dex said. "That's why even if you call out commands before releasing Pokémon, they still obey."

"T-that makes sense." Lillie said. "You hear stories about Pokémon breaking out of their pokeballs to save their trainers."

"Hey, Lillie. You keep Nebby in that bag right?" Karma said thoughtfully. "Could you let Kadigo smell it? If Fukano knows what to look for, and Kadigo can track his scent we should be able to find Nebby pretty quickly."

"I hope so." Lillie knelt down and opened her bag for Kadigo.

The Growlithe took a sniff than stepped back, licking his nose and sneezing.

"Did you get it, Kadigo?"

Kadigo looked up at her, his muzzle scrunched up. He sneezed again before heading into the flowers. Fukano bounded in after him, happily biting at the petals.

"Wait here." Karma instructed, withdrawing Cha and following the Growlithes into the flower fields.

Each step sent a spray of petals floating in the wind. Karma could barely see Kadigo and Fukano beneath the thick sea of flowers.

Fukano let out a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Karma waded her way over and pushed apart the flowers.

Fukano was running in circles, trying to get at a tiny bug on his haunches. Kadigo was backing up, fangs bared against a small swarm of the same yellow bug Pokémon.

Fukano finally managed to reach the bug and bit it. Unfortunately, this only seemed to make the bug angrier. It started divebombing Fukano, stinging mercilessly.

"Kadigo! Help Fukano!" Karma ordered.

Kadigo dashed forward, stopping after only a few steps. He opened his mouth and coughed, expelling a few more of the bugs. Despite their time spent in his mouth, they didn't seem any worse for wear.

"How are they not being affected?!" Karma exclaimed.

"Karma!" Rotom-dex zipped out of her bag. "That's a Cutiefly! They're fairy types! Dark moves won't work on them!"

Karma froze. "Um…that's that new type right?"

"You don't know about fairy types?!" Rotom-dex buzzed disapprovingly. "Weren't you paying attention in trainer school?"

"That's that type that they found out all the Clefairy were, right? Something about that we shouldn't use fighting types on them anymore?"

"Dark types don't work well either!"

Karma turned back to the Growlithe. They were still snapping flutily at the bugs. "Kadigo, try fire. Just be careful not to hit the flowers!"

Kadigo took a deep breath and released a flood of fire, scattering Cutiefly in a shower of embers. Fukano switched to fire as well, searing the Cutiefly from off his haunches. Unfortunately he managed to sear quite a few nearby flowers as well.

Karma released Makenkani. "Stop the flowers from burning!" She ordered.

The Crabrawler skittered over to Fukano, just in time to put out a growing flame.

A smoking ring was left around the two Growlithe.

Karma withdrew Makenkani before he could run off, then turned her attention to the Growlithes. "Alright, no biting next time." She said pouring out a little bit of potion for each of them.

As they lapped up the medicine Karma's attention was drawn by a weak inconsistent buzzing. One of the attacking Cutiefly was sitting on the ground, its charred wings struggling to gain lift.

Karma tapped it with a pokeball, drawing it into the safety of the ball.

Kadigo watched the pokeball with narrow eyes.

"No need to make that face." Karma said tucking the ball back into her bag. "He'll get traded anyway, you won't have to see him again."

Kadigo's tail wagged once at the news before diving back into the flowers to follow the scent trail.


	11. Chapter 11

Karma squeezed through the narrow opening, sharp edges grabbing at her sides. As her head broke through the other side Fukano gave her face an encouraging lick.

Karma pulled her shoulders out, dragging her hips through. The cave was surprisingly well lit, the few beams of moonlight that had managed to slip through cracks in the ceiling were amplified by the pools of water littered through the cave.

"Are you really sure Nebby went this way?" Karma asked standing. She cringed as she noticed the brown soil caked down her front.

"Ark." Kadigo barked, placing a paw on the raised path leading down through the cave.

"Well I suppose if nothing else, this isn't a bad place to catch some Pokémon. I doubt anyone comes here very often." Karma said following Kadigo.

"You already have plenty of Pokémon." Rotom-dex said, zipping in front of her. His electronic face scrunched up as if eating something sour.

"Better safe than sorry." Karma said.

"Someone is going to get suspicious with how many Pokémon you have in your box. Especially since you _aren't_ supposed to be catching any!"

"Maybe there are just a lot of people willing to help a new trainer on this island." Karma countered. "Besides, I bet that guy at the motel would be willing to say he gave me a few."

"Speaking of new Pokémon. Did you want to check what your new Pokémon is?" Rotom-dex asked floating beside her bag.

"Oh! Right." Karma fumbled in her bag for a moment. "I was so busy looking for Lillie…."

An Ekans was released onto the ground in front of her, sitting comfortably in its own coils.

"No nickname." Rotom-dex said, flashing the Ekans information across his screen.

Fukano crept forward and approached the Ekans cautiously, nose twitching.

The Ekans rattled her tail slightly, keeping a narrow eye on Fukano.

"Should I send her to the PC?" Rotom-dex asked floating around the Ekans.

"No. Send Maku back for now." Karma decided. "We don't really need two fighting types. And Poison is supposed to be good against Fairy, right?"

"Actually you have three fighting types. Hawlucha, Makuhita and Crabrawler."

Karma held out Maku's ball. "Just send Maku back."

The ball disappeared in a flash of light, headed back to the PC box.

"Fukano, where's Kadigo?" Karma asked. "We still need to find Nebby."

Fukano quickly sprinted down the path and Karma could see Kadigo sitting impatiently at the bottom. Karma followed, motioning for the Ekans to come with.

"We'll need to come up with a name for you." Karma said watching the Ekans slither behind her.

"You could name her Rotom." Rotom-dex suggested. "After me."

"I'm not going to be one of those obnoxious trainers that name their Pokémon the names of other Pokémon." Karma said watching as the salt water lapped at the edge of the path.

"Then how about dex?"

"How about we nickname _you_ Twisted Spoon, if we're going to be naming Pokémon after items." Karma said to Rotom-dex. "Or maybe I can call you X-speed."

"Dex is a fine name." Rotom-dex buzzed. "What are you going to name her then? Something after the trainer who gave her away on the black market?"

"Maybe." Karma said taking a sudden interest in the ceiling. She could just make out the darting shapes of leathery wings. _Of course there would be Zubat._

"I'm not even sure her trainer used their real name on their identification." Rotom-dex commented. "I've never heard of a human having a star or a clover in their name."

"It happens." Karma said. "Although its probably a fake name…but-"

"You aren't going to name her star or clover are you?"

"No!" Karma protested. "But I was thinking of maybe flipping the trainer name around to get a name. So we could do one of those backwards. Something like-"

"Rats?"

Karma stopped. "Or Revolc."

"You were thinking of doing Star backwards." Rotom-dex hummed.

"Yes, but I'm not going to name a snake Pokémon 'Rats'." Karma said, watching as Fukano splashed in a small puddle of sea water with a wild Psyduck. The Ekans was still keeping pace behind her.

"You _were_ going to." Rotom-dex teased. "You were going to name her Rats the Ekans."

"I said I wasn't!" Karma huffed. She slowed as she noticed the soft mud clinging to her shoe.

"You totally were."

"I'm not naming her Rats." Karma said, kicking some of the mud off her shoe. The Ekans came over to her, looking up expectantly. "I'm still working on it. I wish your trainer had just given you a name."

The Ekans slithered up beside her, wrapping itself loosely around her leg.

"I think she likes the name Rats." Rotom-dex said, darting around.

"No she doesn't. Now come on, we can name her later. We should find Nebby and get out of here." Karma said scooping up the Ekans and resting the Pokémon on her shoulders.

"You can't avoid naming her Rats forever."

"That's not it." Karma said recalling Fukano midplay bounce. Kadigo looked up at her questioningly, but quickly returned to tracking when he noticed her tension.

"Oh?"

"Are there Geodudes or Onix in Alola?" Karma asked keeping her eyes on Kadigo.

"Yes. There are Geodudes." Rotom-dex replied. "Although…well I'll let you be surprised."

"But they aren't suddenly flying types though, right?" Karma asked. When Rotom-dex didn't respond she turned. "They are still rock or ground types, right? Please tell me they haven't turned into Flying Grass types or something."

"They're still Rock types." Rotom-dex confirmed.

"So there are Geodudes. And maybe they aren't as widespread as Kanto, but you'd expect _something_ to take their place even in areas where they aren't numerous."

Rotom-dex hovered thoughtfully. "I _suppose_ so. They aren't native to this cave though."

"Are _any_ ground or rock types native to this cave?" Karma asked. "Because all I'm seeing is a lot of water and flying types." Karma pointed to a small troop of Delibird's waddling up a slope parallel to them.

"There's Smoochum too." Rotom-dex said helpfully. "And Happiny. They're pretty rare though."

"But we haven't seen either of those. And neither of them is a rock or ground type." Karma said.

"I'm not sure I follow."

Karma stopped as her foot hit water. Kadigo was standing up to his belly fur in a submerged path. He looked back at her with a whine, turning his head to point down the path. All the paths ahead were covered in just enough water to drown a Diglett.

"I don't think we can guarantee this cave is going to stay above water."


	12. Chapter 12

Karma ran through the cave, the rising water dragging at her feet. Kadigo barked from his place in her arms, his nose pointing down the left hand tunnel.

The Ekans on her shoulder tightened her grip as Karma jumped into the knee high water flowing over a dip in the path.

"Nebby!" Karma called out, pulling herself up on the opposite bank. The air in Alola was normally warm, but the cave seemed to be growing more frigid by the second. Of course the damp spot on her shirt from drying Kadigo's fur was probably contributing to that as much as the fresh seawater soaking her legs and socks.

"Maybe we should turn back." Rotom-dex suggested zipping around her head. "Nebby can levitate."

"We have no idea how high Nebby can levitate." Karma replied. "Besides, do you want to tell Lillie we left Nebby in a flooding cave?"

"No." Rotom-dex shuddered. "But what if we don't get out? Professor Kukui would kill me! They'd never let me have a trainer again."

"Than let's find Nebby and-"

"Raaar!" Kadigo cried out, nearly jumping from her arms.

"PEW!"

Karma looked to find Nebby racing towards her. The strange Pokémon floated around her ankles letting out its reverberating cry.

"Thanks Kadigo." Karma said withdrawing the Growlithe to pick up Nebby. It was strangely weightless. Like lifting a Gastly with a physical form. "Come on, let's get out of here-"

"It makes for quite an elusive target indeed."

Karma turned to find a man sloshing through the flooded path. He was pulling at his blue mustache as if attempting to straighten it. His pale blue skin looked as if he had frozen to death in the cave and come back as a Gengar controlled corpse.

Karma backed up the path, stepping carefully as the water tugged at her leg. She stopped as the Ekans on her shoulder gave out a defensive hiss.

She spun around to find the blue woman standing uncomfortably close to her.

"Hmm." The man said scanning her. "Soleria, test this one."

The blue woman nodded. "Yes, Phyco, Sir." She pulled a ball from her belt and Karma let out a gasp.

She recognized the strange blue pokeball immediately. She reached to check her own belt. Fukano's ball was still by her side.

The ball Soleria released let out a dog-like Pokémon with wild white fur. It stood taller than a Growlithe and glared at her with eyes almost hidden by its overgrown fur.

 _I need to choose something that can still fight in this water._ Karma thought, passing over Fukano and Kadigo's pokeballs. "Makenkani!"

She released the Crabrawler onto a dry patch of land. He skittered down and under the water, his legs clinging to the sunken path with ease.

"Rotom-dex, what can you tell me about it?" Karma whispered. Soleria's Pokémon let out a growl, its eyes searching the water.

"Furfrou. Normal type." Rotom-dex recited. "Good job picking Makenkani. I've trained you well."

 _Actually, I forgot he wasn't a water type again._ Karma could faintly make out the dark blue of Makenkani's shell in the water. "Rock Smash!"

The Furfrou yelped, then turned and thrashed at the water. Soleria didn't visibly give any commands, instead watching the battle in focused silence.

"Keep it up Makenkani!"

The Furfrou yelped again, this time its thrashing seemed to hit. But as it dove at the water to finish up with a bite, its jaws snapped emptily against the stream. Another hit against its leg. The Furfrou teetered, then fell. Soleria recalled it before it could hit the water.

Soleria looked at the ball in her hand, then at Karma. Her visor making her gaze sterile.

Karma withdrew Makenkani, the red beam of the pokeball finding him despite the water.

"So that's a Pokémon battle." Phyco said. His gaze turned to Karma. "And this means you get to keep the one you came here for?"

Karma subconsciously squeezed Nebby.

"That creature has the ability to rip holes in reality to escape when threatened." Phyco said.

Karma didn't respond.

He continued, "that creature may create the holes, but it is not the only one who can traverse them. Every teleport leaves a door open to beings your world isn't equipped to handle."

He and Soleria moved their hands in a box like shape, like a robot was trying to use the Alolan greeting. They both turned and walked deeper into the cave, ignoring the water rising up around them.

"Are…humans can't breath underwater right?" Rotom-dex said, his face screen displaying confusion as a small face with a slight frown and small bird icons walking across the top of the screen. "Are they going to be okay?"

"I have no idea." Karma said looking down and noticing the water had risen to her knees. "But I think we should be more worried about us."

Karma sloughed up the path, the water still rising.

"Shouldn't you move faster?" Rotom-dex asked nervously.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Karma huffed back. "Water isn't exactly the easiest to move through. I wish I had a flying or water type right now."

Ekans let out a hiss, rising up on Karma's shoulders as she finally reached a high point in the path.

"Please tell me they aren't coming back after us." Karma said, scanning the submerged paths they had already taken. Ekans fell off her shoulders into the cold water.

"Ekans! Wait!" Karma gasped.

The Ekans was slithering through the water, leaving an S-trail behind her as she moved determinatively forward.

"Ekans!" Karma called out. "Come back!"

The Ekans didn't look back.

Karma sloshed after her, stopping only as her foot sank deep and she fell into the water. Nebby floated up to her head as she quickly doggie-paddled back to the submerged path.

"Are you alright?!" Rotom-dex's panicked voice was thick with static.

"I'm fine." Karma said wringing out her hair. "I'm not a fire type." She fished around her belt, finding Ekans' ball.

"Return." The beam shot out, surrounding Ekans in red light. Then the light snapped and disappeared.

"Looks like she doesn't want to come back." Rotom-dex said.

"Rats! You need to come back! Its not safe!" Karma yelled.

To her surprise the Pokémon stopped, turning her head to look back at her trainer.

"I think she's decided her name is Rats." Rotom-dex said.

Karma ignored him. "Please come back. Its not safe."

The Ekans turned away swimming to a nearby cliff. She pulled herself up and slithered up behind a large rock outcropping.

Karma looked at the ball in her hands then back at Rotom-dex. "What am I supposed to do?"

Rotom-dex floated uncertainly around her. "Are you asking me?"

"Yes I'm asking you! I've never had a Pokémon flat out not listen before! At least not when it mattered! You're supposed to give advice aren't you?"

Rotom-dex's electronic face went blank. "…Maybe you could try recalling her?"

"I tried that!"

"Rats? Hey Rats? Come back!" Rotom-dex called out.

"Thanks I didn't think of tha-" Karma cut off as she saw a pink Pokémon with yellow hair and large lips run out from behind the rock outcropping, and trip into the river.

It thrashed around wildly.

"Karma! That's not a water type-"

"Figured that out." Karma replied picking an empty pokeball from her bag. _Looks like a Smoochum._ Her first throw went wide, and the ball was quickly swept away. Karma threw a second ball. It hit, but the thrashing Smoochum quickly broke free.

"Karma!"

"I'm trying!" Karma readied the next throw just as the Pokémon sank under the water.

 _Come on. Help me help you._

The Smoochum's head broke the surface, coughing water and gaping for air. Karma's throw hit it square in the forehead.

The red beam pulled Smoochum into the safety of the pokeball.

"Looks like it locked!" Rotom-dex said. "How are we getting that ball back?"

Karma paused, watching the ball bob along the current. "I didn't get that far."

She spotted a purple shape breaking through the water. The Ekans was plowing through the water. She grabbed the ball in her mouth and started back.

"Good girl!" Karma said, grabbing the ball from Ekans as she reached the path. Karma scooped Ekans back up onto her shoulder.

"Good work, Rats." Rotom-dex said.

"Her name isn't Rats." Karma groaned, stuffing the ball back into her bag.

The Ekans let out an angry hiss, her tail rattling.

"I think she likes it."

Karma looked at the Pokémon hanging off her shoulder. "You don't honestly want to be called Rats, do you?" Karma asked.

The Ekans looked up at her, tongue flicking.

"I think that's settled."

"Nothings settled!" Karma groaned. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Peew." Nebby agreed, settling back into Karma's arms.

"Welcome to the team, Rats." Rotom-dex said before gleefully floating out of reach.


	13. Chapter 13

"What is being dry like?" Karma asked, shivering slightly as she stood in the moonlight. "I think I've forgotten."

The petals of nearby flowers stuck to her wet clothes as she passed through the Melemele meadow fields.

"And you wonder why I don't like the beach." Rotom-dex chided.

"Well I didn't go _swimming_ at the beaches." Karma said. "It's a lot more pleasant when you actually choose to go in the water or not."

"Pew!" Nebby cried floating out of Karma's arms.

"Nebby!" Lillie grasped the floating Pokémon. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Almost instantly she pulled Nebby away and started scolding, "don't cause trouble like that! Why didn't you stay in the bag? Someone could have seen you!"

"Someone did see them." Karma commented. "Rotom-dex, can you watch… _Rats_ for a little while?" She pulled the Ekans off her shoulders, setting it down to investigate the flowers.

Lillie froze, Nebby only halfway stuffed into her duffel bag. "S-someone saw? Who?!"

Nebby popped right back out of the bag, floating over to join Rotom-dex in hovering over Rats.

Meanwhile Lillie was practically strangling the strap of her bag between her hands. Her already pale skin had turned an entire shade lighter.

"I don't really know how to describe them." Karma admitted. "But they're…uh…very blue?"

Lillie bit her lip. "Like, they were wearing blue? Not white?"

"They were wearing white." Karma said her curiosity piqued. "White spacesuits, like they make Mossdeep astronauts wear. How did you know?"

Lillie's brows knit together. "J-just a lucky guess."

 _For someone who's trying to keep a Pokémon a secret, she sure doesn't know how to lie convincingly._ Karma thought. "Anyway, they had blue skin and hair. I don't suppose that sounds familiar?"

Lillie relaxed ever so slightly. "No. What do you mean blue? Like they dyed it?"

Karma shrugged. "Oh, they also had a pokeball like Fukano's." Karma pulled the ball out to show Lillie.

"Nebby!" Lillie called out. "Nebby, please come back." She looked at the pokeball, her hands still strangling her bag.

"Are you _sure_ you don't know what this is?" Karma pressed.

"I-I've never seen a ball like that before you showed me." Lillie said, her words dodging the attack like a minimized Muk. When Nebby floated close enough she grabbed him with both hands and started shoving him back into the duffel bag.

"Are you sure? Look, Lillie I just want to help."

Lillie zipped the bag closed, her eyes not rising from the ground. "I…I've heard of people like that. And pokeballs like yours." She shook her head. "But I don't know anything about it. Only that they're from somewhere else. Not Alola."

Karma turned the ball over in her hands. "Well its not Kanto. And I don't think Johto has anything like this."

"I…I don't know." Lillie said apologetically. Quietly she added, "I don't even know what Nebby is. Let alone how to keep him safe."

"I-"

"Thank you for finding Nebby." Lillie said, waving her hands in a half hearted Alolan farewell. Before Karma could ask anything else she headed off back towards Route 3.

Karma turned Fukano's ball over in her hand again. "Hey, Rotom-dex?"

"You called?" Rotom-dex said zipping quickly to her shoulder. Rats noticed Rotom-dex's absence and started slithering back over.

"That Pokémon the person in the cave had-"

"Furfrou. Normal Type. The Poodle Pokémon." Rotom-dex recited.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is it native?" Karma asked.

"Kalos. And some of the islands." Rotom-dex paused for a moment. "Although I think they're introduced, like Growlithe."

"Lillie said they weren't from Alola." Karma said to herself. "So I guess that leaves Kalos."

"If Lillie says they aren't native she's probably right." Rotom-dex said. "She studies under Professor Kukui after all."

"I didn't mean the Furfrou." Karma said, returning Rats to her ball. "Come on, we should probably head back. I could use a change of clothes at least."

Rotom-dex floated by her side as she made her way back through the meadow. "You asked me about the Furfrou, but we aren't talking about the Furfrou? I think you're confused."

"I mean the people. Although…I've heard that Kalosians can be weird, but they should still be normal people, right?"

"I'm a poke-dex." Rotom-dex said. "I'm not programmed to know people."

"I mean, I've heard they're really into fashion." Karma continued aloud. "And weird fashions. But…"

"In Kalos its popular to trim Furfrou's fur into unique patterns." Rotom-dex tried to add helpfully.

"I think we need someone else's expertise on this." Karma said, glancing in her bag at the full pokeballs hidden inside. "And I think I've got an idea who."

By the time they reached the Motel most of the chill had gone. Instead Karma's clothes just felt heavy, damp and strangely stiff. Karma found the motel owner sitting on a chair outside talking with a young couple.

He noticed Karma out of the corner of his eye, not breaking in the conversation with the couple. After a few minutes he waved the couple off with a laugh.

"Um. Hi." Karma said after giving the couple a little time to disappear into one of the rooms.

"Alola." The motel owner said with a smile. "Seems I've been seeing a lot of you."

"Sorry. Is that a problem?" Karma asked.

"Just be careful. Too many stops in one night and people start to notice. Although I suppose you'll be headed off soon? Word is a couple of kids passed Ilima's trial today. I assume you were one of them, since you brought be that Rattata."

"You could tell that was from the trial grounds?" Karma asked curiously.

The owner chuckled. "I've been around long enough. You see enough Pokémon from the same island, you start to pick out the differences. Now, what do you have for me tonight?"

Karma pulled the balls from her bag.

"A Cutiefly and a Smoochum." He said approvingly. He took the pokeballs, tucking them away. "Here's what I have for now."

Karma took the two pokeballs in return.

"That's a Roggenrola, a rock type Pokémon and an Abra." Rotom-dex said. "Did you want to keep either of those?"

"Send them to my box." Karma ordered. "Um, Mr. uh…"

"I prefer to avoid names." The motel owner said with a smile.

"Um, I was wondering how much you knew about people from Kalos?"

He crossed his arms rocking in his chair. "We occasionally get visitors from Kalos. But I've never been there. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you've ever seen any people from Kalos, or anywhere really, who are…um…blue?"

"Blue how?"

"Like, blue skin and blue hair?"

The motel owner's lips twisted as he stared up at the stars thoughtfully. "I've seen plenty of those Team Skull trouble makers who've dyed their hair. But skin?" He shook his head. "As for Kalosians, other than the occasional punk they actually don't dye their hair that often. At least, not any strange colors. They're more about clothes and dressing up their Pokémon."

 _I guess Kalos is off the list._ Karma thought. "Thank you." Karma said with a small bow.

"No problem." The motel owner said with a hearty laugh. "And good luck with challenging the Kahuna. You give Old Hala a run for his money, you hear?"

"I'll try." Karma said waving goodbye.

The sky was taking on a pinkish glow as she reached the Pokémon center.


	14. Chapter 14

Karma stepped out of the Pokémon center, stretching in the moonlight.

"Tonight we're going to fight Kahuna Hala, right?" Rotom-dex buzzed. "This is so exciting."

Karma looked out over the Route, seeing the grass sway with the movement of Pokémon. A young kid ran past followed by a black Rattata.

"Its still really weird for me getting up in the middle of the night." Karma said heading up the Route.

"Really?" Rotom-dex said. "But its when everyone else is up."

"Still odd to me." Karma said with a shrug. "In Kanto trainers weren't even allowed to go out at night back when I was little. That people in Alola let their kids run around and play at night just still seems strange to me."

Rotom-dex was quiet. His face screen neutral. Karma assumed it was meant to be a thoughtful expression. Either that or the poke-dex was very done with the conversation.

Karma released her Pokémon when they got to Melemele meadow.

"Don't we need to get back to Iki town?" Rotom-dex commented, watching Fukano stalk Kadigo's tail.

"Its only morning…er evening? Its still early." Karma said scooping up Shinji as he ran away from an Oricorio. Rats quickly struck back at the bird Pokémon, wrapping it in tight coils.

"Point is, it never hurts to get a little extra training. Especially when facing a strong trainer."

"If you say so." Rotom-dex hummed. "I think everyone's perfectly fine already though. You tend to spend a lot of time training."

"Better too much then too little." Karma said. "That's how Pokémon die."

Rotom-dex was quiet.

 _Shinji._ The Raltz in her arms looked up at her, its magenta eyes questioning.

"Don't worry. It won't happen to you guys." Karma said. Fishing in her bag she grabbed a potion to spray Shinji with.

The Raltz squirmed as she sprayed. _Shin. Ji._

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Karma huffed setting Shinji down. "Go get some more practice, okay. Cha? Can you watch him?"

The Hawlucha hopped down from the path where he'd been sitting and preening his feathers.

"What _do_ you know about Kahuna Hala, anyway?" Karma asked. "He and Professor Kukui are close, right?"

"I think that's something you need to learn for yourself."

"I thought we were a team?"

"I'm not programmed with information on people." Rotom-dex admitted. "I am a _poke_ dex after all. And Professor Kukui never really told me much about the world outside."

"Oh." Karma said, staring out at the flower fields. Makenkani and Fukano were chasing each other around in circles. "Sorry. I didn't realize."

"Oh its fine!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "After all, I get to be an assistant. The best most useful assistant a trainer could have! This is loads better then hanging out in some TV…or being someone's washing machine." His casing shook in an electrical cringe. "But we could still ask Professor Kukui what kind of Pokémon Kahuna Hala has. Or anyone in Iki town."

"Heeeeeey!"

Karma jumped, nearly hitting Rotom-dex as she turned.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to scare you." Hau was standing behind her, his characteristic wide grin stretching his face. "You're talking about my old gramps?"

"Hi." Karma squeaked, still recovering. _You'd think for someone so loud he wouldn't be that sneaky._ "We- I was wondering what kind of Pokémon he uses?"

"Oh that's easy." Hau grinned. "He uses fighting types. Hey, want to battle? I want to see if I got any better from finishing the trial!"

Karma looked out at the fields where her Pokémon practiced. Kadigo was approaching, his head cocked.

"Sure." Karma said.

It took a little while to round up all her Pokémon and find an open spot big enough, but Karma soon found herself standing back on Route 3. The waves hitting the cliff to the side of the route. Hau stood a little ways away on the trail.

"Go get 'em, Malasada!" Hau shouted releasing his Rowlet.

"Go…Rats."

The released Ekans circled her feet before heading to face her opponent. Luckily Hau didn't comment on the name.

 _Or maybe he didn't hear._

"Malasada, peck!"

"Poison Sting!"

Rats's sting barely made it past the Rowlet's feathers. Rowlet's peck didn't do much better, Karma wasn't even sure the Ekans had noticed the tap of Rowlett's beak on her scales.

 _Still better safe then sorry._ "Wrap him and keep up with poison sting." Karma ordered.

"Dodge it!" Hau yelled back.

Rats and Malasada fell into an almost game like pattern of Rats striking to grab, Malasada flying out of the way, then sweeping down to peck only to get hit by Rats's poison sting."

 _Should I change strategies?_ Karma wondered, watching the battle drag on. _She seems to be doing alright. And she_ is _hitting._

"Nice Ekans." Hau said, his hands laced behind his head. "We're used to fighting Ekans, but yours seems really strong. Catch it on Route 2?"

"Thanks." Karma said quickly. "I borrowed it from a friend."

"Is it a Kanto Ekans? Looks just like the ones here."

"I don't know where he got it from." Karma said, feeling sweat building up on her back despite there being no sun.

Luckily Hau seemed satisfied. "Oh, hey. Come back Malasada, I think you've had enough."

The Rowlet he withdrew looked like it had picked a fight with a pine tree. Rats's scales looked a bit scuffed, and she had a couple of dents. But she didn't look any worse for the wear.

"Next up is Haupia!" Hau drew the next pokeball with a grin.

"Good job Rats, take a rest!" Karma said. _Guess I'll send out Makenkani next, he could always use a little exercise._ Karma released the Crabrawler.

Across the way a Pikachu emerged from Hau's pokeball.

 _Crap._ Karma thought as Crabrawler rushed forward.

"He's a fighting type." Rotom-dex said in a quiet and tired voice. "He'll be fine."

Karma blushed. "I knew that! Makenkani, use bubblebeam!"

She still winced as Makenkani took a thunder shock to the face. His response was to spit more bubbles at the Pikachu.

After a few rounds Karma switched to let Kadigo handle the Pikachu.

"Last Pokémon." Hau said, his grin unfazed. "Show them your stuff, Pineapple!"

"Pineapple?"

The Pokémon Hau released looked like a strange fluffy Zubat. It blinked intelligent yellow eyes.

"That's a Noibat." Rotom-dex instructed.

 _Definitely a flyer. Maybe poison?_ "Kadigo return."

Karma released Shinji.

Pineapple responded by letting out an ear piercing shriek and diving towards the Ralts.

"Confusion!"

Shinji clamped his small arms over his ears and let out a small psychic spark. The move hit Pineapple square in the forehead. The Noibat stopped screeching, pulling up with a quick flap.

 _Guess that rules out poison._

"Stay up high and use Gust!" Hau called out.

"Disarming Voice!"

Shinji let out a tiny babble.

Pineapple dropped like a rock. The Noibat probably would have hit the ground hard, but Hau pulled it back.

"Aww man!" Hau said his disappointment barely coming through his carefree grin. "I wanted to show Pineapple off more. "Still, looks like we're getting pretty strong. I bet we can even take out Gramps."

Karma withdrew Shinji and shot a questioning glance at Rotom-dex.

"Fairy types are good against dragons." Rotom-dex said. "Noibat is a dragon type."

 _Fairy types, really?_ Karma thought stashing Shinji's ball back on her belt. _Strange. I'll have to remember that. Shinji can kill dragons, apparently._

"Are you worried about facing your Grandpa?" Karma asked Hau.

"A little. I mean, I've never been able to beat him before." Hau grinned. "But now I have Malasada. I think we can take even old gramps."

 _He is a flying type. The type advantage should help._

"Anyway, I gotta run. My Pokémon took quite a beating after all." He waved. "Say hi to Lillie for me if you see her."

"Sure." Karma said waving as Hau dashed off.


	15. Chapter 15

The cliffside gave way to Route 1 again. The occasional berry tree grew in the small cliffs overlooking the ocean. The thundering pounding of crashing water grew louder as she made her way down. The trail gave way to a wooden bridge that crossed a chasm beside a silvery waterfall.

Karma picked her way across the bridge carefully, flinching each time one of the planks squeaked underfoot.

By the time she reached the other side her heart was pounding as if she'd run all the way through the Viridian forest. She slumped down beside the cliff wall to rest.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as being afraid of heights." Rotom-dex said zipping around like a Cutiefly. "I would let you know if a bridge was actually dangerous, you know."

"I'm not afraid of heights. Not normally!" Karma protested. "I just keep thinking about the last bridge I went over and how it broke underneath me."

"What bridge was that?" Rotom-dex buzzed. "I don't remember this."

"It was before you were given to me. I was visiting Tapu Koko's shrine and then Nebby wrecked the bridge." Karma climbed back to her feet.

"You were fine in Verdant cavern."

"That wasn't a bridge, it was a plank…just never mind." Karma sighed. "I just need a minute."

She looked out at the route in front of her. While the side of the bridge she had come from was barren and bitten by sea-breeze, here grass grew on the gentle slopes.

"This looks a lot like Route 1." Karma said, plucking a strand of grass and twirling it between her fingers. "Where are we?"

"We are on Route 1." Rotom-dex reported. "The trial route circles the island."

 _Then we aren't that far from Iki town._ Karma thought. _There should be plenty of time to train._

Karma released her Pokémon. Two Growlithes, a Crabrawler, an Ekans, a Raltz and a Hawlucha stared back at her.

"Alright, Cha and Shinji, you guys are going to have to do most of the fighting for this next battle. But the rest of you still need to be ready in case- Makenkani! Come back!" Karma called out as the Crabrawler suddenly dashed down the hill.

Makenkani gave no indication of having heard. Karma dashed after him. "Makenkani!"

She ran down the hill, she attempt to recall him, but the beam flew over the Crabrawler's head.

"What is wrong with you?" Karma yelled dashing towards a small group of tourists. "Come back!"

Makenkani swerved between, pushing a couple of tourists as he dashed by.

"Hello there!" She could hear Rotom-dex say politely as they passed. She was vaguely aware of the rest of her Pokémon running behind her. She briefly wished she had her old trainer's cap from Kanto, just to give her face something to hide under.

A flash of red light bolted out of the tourists and hit the grass in front of Makenkani. A massive Pokémon materialized on the ground. It had the build of a Venasaur with a thick metal shell that would've made a Blastoise blush.

Makenkani barely came up to its head. The Crabrawler stopped, staring wide eyed at the living tree that was suddenly in his path.

"That's a Torterra." Rotom-dex advised. "They're commonly given out as starters in Shinnoh."

The Torterra's cry was like someone polishing a metal cup. Rough, yet gentle at the same time, with a distinctive twang.

Makenkani took a couple of steps to the side, but stopped at a disapproving growl from the Torterra.

Karma withdrew Makenkani back into his ball. She turned back to the tourists. Her face burning like it had gotten a sunburn. "Sorry." She apologized bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Raguna." One of the tourists said stepping over next to the Torterra. Her brown hair was streaked with blue highlights.

"Thank you for helping me." Karma said bowing again. "I'm so sorry." Karma turned around to her Pokémon. Rats was looking at the tourists with a curiosity that they didn't share. Shinji had come to a rest at her feet, his small chest heaving. Cha simply stood watching her with his wings crossed in disappointment.

"Where are the Growlithes?" Karma asked.

 _Shinji._ Shinji pointed up the hill.

Karma groaned. Scooping up the Raltz she dashed back up the hill.

Her legs were burning by the time she crested the hill. At the top she was relieved to find Kadigo sitting patiently next to the younger Growlithe.

"There you are. Why didn't you come?" Karma asked.

Kadigo cast a sideways glance at Fukano. The young Growlithe was curled up, his head resting on his tail.

"Hey, Fukano?"

Fukano cracked open an eye.

"Did you not get any sleep last night? What's up?"

Fukano hid his face under his paws and tail and went back to sleep.

"What? Fukano? Come on, its time to train." She poked the sleeping Pokémon.

Fukano grumbled and curled up tighter.

"Seems like Makenkani and Fukano aren't respecting you as a trainer." Rotom-dex noted.

"What do you mean? I'm their trainer! I haven't done anything bad. I don't force them into rough battles or anything like that…do I?"

"Not at all! But you aren't their only trainer." Rotom-dex reminded her. "Who knows how many trainers they had before you. Training with different trainers makes Pokémon grow very fast, but it also can make them more willful. They probably just don't respect you anymore. They've gotten quite a bit stronger, but you're still expecting them to battle other low level Pokémon."

Karma looked down at Fukano snoozing away on the grass. "But…" She scanned her other Pokémon. "Do…do you guys really not see me as your trainer?"

They all stared up at her blankly.

 _Shinji?_

Cha cooed slightly, preening his wing feathers with his claws.

Karma sat down, letting go of Shinji. "I…I don't understand. What am I doing wrong? I'm trying to make sure you're all safe."

Kadigo let out a small hacking noise. He walked forward and grabbed the Island charm from Karma's bag with his teeth. Dropping it he puffed out his chest and smacked it with his paw.

"Ark."

 _I wish I was one of those people who could talk to Pokémon._ Karma thought, watching Kadigo. "I'm sorry…I don't understand."

"Ark!" Kadigo barked louder.

Shinji walked over to the charm and placed a small hand on it. _Shinji!_

"I think they're trying to remind you that this is an island challenge." Rotom-dex guessed.

"I guess I never really asked if you guys wanted to come, did I?"

Cha raked his claws down his face. "Aaaah." He groaned.

Kadigo was giving her a dull look.

"I'm trying." Karma said. "That's not it?"

Kadigo took a few steps down the hill, looking back over his shoulder.

Karma followed after withdrawing Fukano. Kadigo led her down the route, ignoring the grass patches. He stopped as he came to the gate into town. He sat by it, turning to look up at her.

Cha and Shinji walked over to stand by him. Shinji looking up to her, Cha leaning against the post.

"You guys want to fight the Kahuna now?" Karma guessed.

"Ark!" Kadigo barked, his tail wagging once.

Karma looked between her Pokémon. "You guys really feel ready? No more training?"

 _Shinji!_ Shinji walked up and put a hand on her pant leg.

Rats wove between Karma's leg. _I…they all have been training quite a bit._ She glanced at her bag. _Maybe a little too much._

"I…I'll trust you guys." Karma said. "We did take the totem Pokémon on just fine."

"Aahraaw." Cha trilled, his chest feathers puffing.

Karma withdrew her Pokémon. "I'll trust you guys."

 _A Bulbasaur grinning widely. A Pidgey nodding excitedly. A polished gym building with pillars made of rock._

Karma took a deep breath. "We'll be fine. It won't happen like that. Not this time."

She gripped Cha's pokeball. "Not with you guys. We took out a totem Pokémon. We can handle a Kahuna." She swallowed. _Whatever that means_.

She stepped through the gate.

Author's Note: Runa and Raguna are from confusedkangaroo's Factory of Runes Tormentlocke. First chapter can be found here if you're interested- confusedkangaroo/art/Factory-of-Runes-FOR-Diamond-Tormentlocke-Chap1-629802154


	16. Chapter 16

Karma found herself standing up on the wooden stage once again. People milled about excitedly. Torches threw light and harsh shadows across the crowd. Karma could make out Lillie in the back of the crowd, her white clothes making her glow ghostly in the moonlight. Karma could make out Professor Kukui standing next to her, his lab coat also catching the moonlight.

Kahuna Hala stepped up on the stage on the other side. Without warning he slammed one leg down, then the other.

"Ho!" Kahuna Hala grunted. "I've been expecting you, young Karma. Allow me to greet you properly as a youth taking the island challenge. I am Hala, Kahuna of Melemele Island. Your final trial, the Grand trial, here on Melemele island will be besting me in battle!" Hala smiled, his smile only visible by the twitch of his mustache. "I look forward to seeing your full power as a trainer entrusted a sparkling stone by Tapu Koko!"

 _I…kind of just picked it off the ground though._ Karma thought, cringing slightly at the excitement of the crowd.

Kahuna Hala slammed his foot down before grabbing and releasing his Pokémon.

A male Machop stood on the stage, bouncing on its toes with a wide smile.

Karma released Cha. Cha stretched his claws, before squatting as if readying for take off.

"Wing Attack!" Karma ordered.

"Bare it and ready Revenge!" Kahuna Hala said.

Cha swooped forward hitting the Machop with a strong gust of wind. The Machop was sent flying off the stage.

Kahuna Hala withdrew the Machop and instantly sent out a Makuhita.

Without waiting for orders Cha swooped in with a second gust.

The Makuhita put its arms up to endure the hit. It quickly ducked behind Cha, hitting the Hawlucha with a strike to the back of the head.

"Excellent Fake out." Kahuna Hala called out, "Follow through."

The Makuhita ducked down again, although Cha was too busy blinking stars out of his eyes to notice.

"He's beneath you! Cha-"

The Makuhita hit Cha with a chop to the belly. Cha let out a strained grunt, but Karma could see he had dug his claws into Makuhita's fist. Before it could pull free Cha landed a hit with his wings square in the other pokemon's face.

Makuhita stumbled then fell face first onto the stage.

"Good. Good." Kahuna Hala said. "Its up to you now."

He released a large Crabrawler onto the stage. Its carapace and claws were crossed with scars and dents.

 _An Onix polished by the fights that had come before her, its horn broken and its face scarred. Bulba struggling to stand. A Pidgey's crumbled corpse discarded at the edge of the stadium._

"Cha! Be ready to dodge and hit him with Wing Attack!" Karma forced out, her voice high and squeaky in her own ears. _This isn't Kanto. This isn't Kanto._

Cha looked back at her, folding his wings. She thought she caught an eyeroll.

"Cha!?"

Across from her Kahuna Hala and the Crabrawler were glowing with energy. The Kahuna punched the air several times.

"Cha! Dodge!" Karma yelled.

Cha didn't listen. The Crabrawler charged him. As the Crabrawler hit he pummeled Cha with a flurry of glowing punches. The last hit sent Cha flying.

He hit the side of one of the nearby houses hard, his body falling to the grass below.

Karma rushed to his side. "Please…"

She lifted the Hawlucha off the ground.

"Haaa." He groaned sitting up. His body was matted with bruises and broken feathers.

"You're okay." Karma said, with barely a whisper.

Cha hopped out of her arms, waddling back up onto the stage. He glared at the Crabrawler.

"I'm glad you're okay, but no." Karma said withdrawing the weakened Hawlucha. _I can't have you battle if you won't listen._ She sent out Shinji.

The Ralts immediately looked back to her for instruction.

"Hit him with confusion." Karma said.

A quick zap from Shinji and the Crabrawler passed out on the stage.

"Well done." Kahuna Hala said with a light hearted laugh. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though. You're a fine trainer, Karma. With fine Pokémon too!"

Once again a strange Pokémon cry echoed through the clearing.

"Hmmph. Seems Tapu Koko is hoping that you will face it one day when you and your Pokémon have grown strong enough." Kahuna Hala said proudly. "Here, accept this Z-crystal as proof of overcoming this trial." He held out an orange diamond shaped crystal. Like the last one, it had a symbol in the middle, entrapped within the crystal. The black lines formed a shape reminiscent to a fist.

Karma took the crystal, bowing. "Thank you."

"I used the dance during the battle, but I'll show you again." Kahuna Hala stepped back. He briefly crossed his fist over each other, then broke into a flurry of punches that ended with a stomp of his foot. "See?"

Karma nodded, following his instruction and trying the dance herself. _I don't think I'll ever need to use it, but better safe than sorry._

Karma stepped off the stage to find Professor Kukui in her path.

"Good job, cousin!" He said with a grin. "Man that fight gets my blood pumping. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Karma said, briefly wondering if she looked pale.

"I mean about the Island trials." Professor Kukui said. "You still seem nervous about Z-moves. Although Ilima said you handled Totem Pokémon just fine."

"Oh." Karma clenched the strap of her bag. "I'm fine really…I just…" The memory of the limp Growlithe stung at her eyes. "Why do Alolan's use Z-moves? I mean, its so safe here! Even the wild Pokémon seem calmer than in Kanto and the trainers fight for fun so…why?"

Professor Kukui put a well-muscled arm around her shoulder. "Alola _is_ a pretty peaceful place, isn't it." He said. "But that hasn't always been the case. Sometimes threats appear that can't be handled by ordinary trainers. Its said that when the islands are in danger the Tapus will choose a champion to defend Alola."

"But why have trials then?" Karma asked.

"The Island trials were created to mimic the journey of one of Alola's greatest hero. Its said he and his partner Pokémon were chosen at a time that the moon and stars were swallowed up in darkness. He traveled Alola gathering pieces of light." Professor Kukui pointed to her wrist. "You could say that Z-crystals are symbolic of that. The Island challenge strengthens the trainers and Pokémon of Alola. There is danger, but life can be hard or dangerous at times. And for both people and Pokémon there are life and death battles we can't run from. That's why both people and Pokémon need to train and work together."

Karma nodded. "I… I'd like to talk to my Pokémon for a second."

"Go ahead." Professor Kukui said with a light laugh. "Its their victory too."

Karma retreated to a shady spot underneath one of the palm trees. She released her Pokémon.

They were all facing her. Kadigo was sitting up straight, his chest puffed out proudly. Fukano was mimicking him, his eyes flicking occasionally to the other Growlithe for reference. Makenkani was standing particularly still as well.

Karma pulled a potion out of her bag and started applying it to Cha.

"I know I haven't been the best trainer." Karma started. "I know I'm a bit more cautious then you guys would like sometimes. And I'm trying to do better. But you can't just disobey me during battle like some of you have been." Karma looked pointedly at Cha. The Hawlucha adverted his eyes, his head sinking. "I've been in fights where Pokémon… well where they don't make it."

Fukano tilted his head, looking to Kadigo.

"That's made me a bit too cautious. I can see that now. But sometimes I need you guys to trust me. Trust that I know what I'm doing."

 _Shinji._ The Ralts telepathic voice had a tone of agreement.

Cha let out a bashful chirp, his claws scratching at his head feathers.

"In return, I'll try to trust you all more. You're a lot stronger then I sometimes give you credit for, I know."

Makenkani punched the air happily.

"You guys are also hoping to challenge yourselves, aren't you?" Karma asked.

"Ark!" Kadigo barked happily, his tail giving a wag. Beside him Fukano's tail started going as well.

Rats pulled herself up on Karma's lap, her tongue flicking out and her eyes blinking in a pleased expression.

"Karma?"

Karma turned to find her mother standing behind her. Karma quickly climbed to her feet, holding Rats.

"That was a great battle!" She said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." Karma said bashfully.

"And your Pokémon did a wonderful job as well." She said, stroking Cha's head feathers. He chittered happily while Shinji reached for her hand and placed it on his own head. "Oh! Yes, you did a wonderful job too."

After giving the Ralts a few head-strokes she stood. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Karma said bashfully.

She smiled warmly. "I'm so proud of you. And see? You finished your first Island trial, and nothing went wrong right."

Karma nodded.

"I knew we could get past all those problems." Mother said. "You're a good girl." She turned as Kahuna Hala's voice boomed over the town square.

"Allow me to greet you properly as a youth taking the island challenge."

"Oh, it looks like its your friend Hau's turn!" She quickly made her way back to the stage.

Karma glanced nervously at the black and gold charm hanging from her bag, tucked underneath the island charm. "It _is_ different this time." She whispered to herself. Rats periscoped up to stare questioningly into her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Karma woke in her own bed. The softness was strange after days of sleeping in the mass-produced Pokémon center beds. Karma sat up, stealing a glance at the clock. "7 pm is such a weird time to wake up." Karma sighed stretching. Beside her Fukano blinked, his tongue sticking out in a half-asleep daze. Kadigo was still curled up at her feet, using Rats's coiled body as a pillow.

Karma tried to slip out of bed carefully without waking them, but Fukano sprang to his paws and hopped down to the wood floor. Cha's eye cracked open as she passed the bed side table he had decided to perch on. Karma stepped around Mr. Yow's spare pokebed. Shinji was stretched out inside, his head resting on his small hands. Beside him was a stack of pillows where Makenkani had been more than happy to bury himself.

Karma picked her way over to her dresser and pulled on her spare adventuring clothes. She placed the rest of them in her bag. Fukano happily followed behind her as she stepped out into the kitchen. Moonlight was shining in through the open window, sending streaks of light across the wooden table and throwing deep shadows behind the fruit bowl.

Karma put a pan on the stove, breaking eggs into the sizzling pan with a satisfying crack. She checked the fridge and found some leftover rice to add.

Fukano paced around her legs, his nose raised and twitching. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door of her bedroom push open. She took a step back from the stove to glance around the counter.

Kadigo was slipping past the door, his fur already groomed and sleek.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Can you wake everyone, Kadigo?" Karma called out.

Kadigo's tail wagged once. He turned and headed back into the room, Fukano peeking his head in after.

Karma grabbed six small bowls from the cabinet. Most were decorated with small pawprints or emblazoned with Mr. Yow's name. Karma paused as she spotted a green bowl tucked in the back.

She pulled it forward. The ceramic dish had been glazed leaf green. A smattering of pink flowers surrounding the name 'Bulba'.

"Chee?" Cha chirped, climbing up onto the counter next to her.

Karma shoved the bowl back into the depths of the cabinet, shifting around the bowls to hide it.

After splitting up a portion of the rice omelet into five of the bowls and a plate, Karma set the servings down on the floor. She placed a raw egg in the last bowl and set it in front of Rats.

Cha climbed down the counter to grab his bowl as the others dug in.

Karma finished her own breakfast quickly. Taking the opportunity before the others finished to pull Rotom-dex off his charger.

Rotom-dex's screen flashed as he booted up. "Good morning, Karma! Where to tonight? Next island?"

"That's the plan." Karma said, folding an extra shirt to tuck into her bag. "When are the ferries coming?"

"Professor Kukui wanted us to meet with him by the docks at midnight." Rotom-dex reported.

"I guess that leaves us a lot of extra time." Karma said with a frown. _I guess we could go to the beach? I would train, but I don't think the Pokémon would go for that._

"There's also an old trail site you haven't explored yet." Rotom-dex suggested his screen flashing to a map of Melemele island. The map expanded on the region next to the Professor's house. A nearby cave lighting up.

"Let's ask the others." Karma said inspecting the map. "And what do you mean by trail site? I thought Verdant Cavern was the only one."

"I remember Professor Kukui mentioning it used to be a trial site. I think the entrance may also be blocked off?"

Karma walked out to find the Pokémon finishing up their meals. Makenkani was skittering back and forth across the floor.

"Alright, listen up!" Karma said. "We aren't leaving Melemele island till later tonight. In the meantime I was thinking of exploring an old trial site. What do you guys think?"

Makenkani scurried to her feet, punching at the air. Cha shrugged looking around.

"Ark!" Fukano barked, his tail wagging happily.

"We'll do that then." Karma said. She withdrew her Pokémon, organizing them on her belt.

The moonlight outside was bright, illuminating the world in gentle light. Karma only made it a few steps towards the route before she spotted Ilima headed up the hill.

He waved to her with a small flick of his gloved hand. "There you are."

"Hi." Karma said nervously. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes. Can I see your passport?" Ilima asked, fishing in his fanny pack.

Karma dug through her own bag, pulling the small booklet. She handed it over hesitantly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No not at all." Ilima said stamping the first page. "Just stamping to show you completed the Grand trial of Melemele island. Normally the Kahuna would have handled this right after your match, but well…" he sighed dramatically. Ilima handed the passport back alongside a plain green device with a belt loop.

"What's this?"

"That's a ride pager." Ilima said. "I understand that in Kanto you sometimes use Pokémon to remove obstacles or travel?"

"You mean HMs?" Karma said. "Yeah, normally we get permission to use them once we have the right gym badges."

Ilima waved his hand dismissively. "We don't use those here. HMs are illegal to use outside of battle. They tend to be an environmental issue. Trainers trying to cut down trees, or trying to take off flying in crowded areas. The islands have a system instead." Ilima tapped the device. " This is a ride pager. Pull the tab away from the handle and a special trained Pokémon will be sent to you. Right now you can only call for a Tauros. But you'll find he'll arrive already suited up for you to ride. You can direct it to clear rubble, it already knows which spots are prone to road blocks. If it refuses to clear an area, its likely a Pokémon habitat."

Karma stared at the device. It's screen had a small list with many blank entries. "So, I pull it and I get a Pokémon?"

"Just to borrow. You won't be able to use it in battle. Although if you're ever in an emergency the ride Pokémon will do their best to pull you out. And when you return it to its ball it will automatically be sent back to the ranch. I assume you were given a ride outfit when you signed up for the challenge?"

Karma glanced nervously at her bag. "You mean the neon outfit with the helmet?"

Ilima chuckled. "They are quite 'function over form' aren't they? Trust me, you're getting the better deal. The ones for Trial Captains are, believe it or not, _worse_."

"Worse than green and red?"

"Somethings weren't meant to be inflicted on the eyes of humans and Pokémon." Ilima said. "But I digress. As a challenger of the Island Challenge you'll need to wear that outfit whenever you use a ride Pokémon. Any questions?"

"I have to use a ride outfit, I call a Pokémon by pulling this, and the Pokémon know the HM moves I'll need?"

"Exactly." Ilima said. "Although there was one other thing." Ilima smiled. "I saw your battle against Hala. You didn't use your z-power."

"I didn't feel I needed to." Karma said nervously. _And I didn't want to kill anymore Pokémon._

"A wise assessment. New trainers are often far to careless with their use of z-moves." Ilima said approvingly. His face faded though as his tone turned dark. "Professor Kukui told me about your reaction to his demonstration. Its good to be careful about using z-moves, but realize a time might come when you need them. When a z-move can be the difference between a battle won and losing a Pokémon."

Karma felt a chill sweep over her, despite the muggy night air.

"I don't mean to be too much of a downer." Ilima said. "Just…take it as a word of warning. Don't let fear dictate how you battle." He tapped his head. "I think we both know how disastrous that can be."

Karma gulped. "I just don't want to kill anything."

"Some opponents are tough enough to take a z-move." Ilima said. "Your Hawlucha took Kahuna Hala's just fine. Well, maybe it was a closer call then you would have liked, but things worked out."

"I just don't want to make another mistake."

Ilima shook his head. "We all make mistakes. Things we could have or should have done differently." Karma noticed his eyes were trailing down to his gloved hand. "But sometimes we just have to learn from our mistakes. In a way that's what the Island Challenge is about. Learning to keep moving when you'd rather quit." Ilima brushed his hair to the side. Straightening his posture. "Whatever you do, don't quit. You'll be fine, as long as you keep moving." He waved. "Aloha, Karma. And best of luck."


	18. Chapter 18

Tauros slowed to a stop, his hooves troughing up small clouds of dirt as they hit.

Karma climbed off and then wiped off the small shards of rock that stuck to her. Behind them several large boulders sat in pieces, scattering the path connecting the hill in front of them with the beach.

Tauros bumped her gently with his snout.

"Oh, yeah good job." Karma said, nervously aware of the Tauros's sharp, rock breaking horns. She pulled the small green pokeball from her belt and returned the Tauros. The moment the Pokémon was sucked inside, the ball dissipated, a small beam of light traveling into the sky.

"That is kind of useful." Karma decided. She took off her helmet and stripped the thin riding outfit from off her clothes. She cringed slightly at the bright green and pink tones. "Do they really not have any other colors for the riding outfit?"

Rotom-dex flew out of her bag. "Here we are!" He buzzed "Ten Carat Hill. And you rode your first ride Pokémon!"

"Yeah. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Karma admitted. "In Kanto I wouldn't dare try to get on a Tauros's back."

"You did great." Rotom-dex said. "I even got a picture." His screen flashed to a photo of Karma sitting confidently atop the Tauros.

If it weren't for the skin tight neon suit, with its large elbow pads, it would have even been a decent picture.

"Please delete that." Karma groaned.

"It's a good picture." Rotom-dex protested. "Its not even blurry at all. I'll hold on to it. You'll thank me when you're older."

Karma rolled her eyes. She picked her way up the hill and into the cave. The cave inside was large. With passageways large enough for a Snorlax. Karma released Shinji from his ball.

"Hope you don't mind a little training." Karma said. "You should be able to get in some good practice at using Magical Leaf here.

 _Shinji._ Psychic blades of grass materialized around Shinji's head before he let the move disperse.

They walked through the cave, Shinji occasionally keeping a living rock or a Zubat at bay.

 _Shinji!_ Shinji let out a small shriek as a Pokémon pounced down from one of the rocks to block his way. It looked vaguely similar to a Ralts, except instead of a sensitive disk a pair of jaws hung from the back of its head.

"That's a Mawile." Rotom-dex announced, zipping up beside her head. "It's a steel type."

"Cool. Shinji use-"

"Steel is super effective against fairy."

"Dodge its move and come back!" Karma said.

Shinji jumped back as the Mawile's jaws sank into the rock floor where he had been standing. The teeth cut through the rock like a chisel. As the mouth moved back into position dirt and gravel from the cave floor dribbled out of the mouth's charcoal lips.

"Kadigo, flame wheel. And keep Shinji safe." Karma released the Growlithe.

Kadigo jumped in front of Shinji as the Mawile's jaws swung around for another bite. A wall of spiraling fire appeared between them. The Mawile's jaws cringing away from the flames.

The Mawile pet its burnt jaw with its hand, tears welling up in its violet eyes. Kadigo growled.

Letting out a muttering cry the Mawile walked back up to the rock it had jumped down from. Kadigo looked to Karma, his ears flicking as he looked between her and the Mawile.

"No, no need to chase it down." Karma said. "I think it was just trying to play. Why don't you stay out and keep watch while Shinji trains though."

Kadigo's tail wagged once and he moved to stand beside Karma.

"It might not be playing." Rotom-dex said, his voice carrying a buzz of disapproval. "All the Mawile here are from breeders that come and-"

"Ark!" Kadigo was circling Shinji as the Ralts pushed around a floating rock covered in crystals.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Karma asked. "Hey, don't-"

The rock let out an energy beam that pegged Kadigo right between the eyes. Kadigo shook his head, then pounced sending the Pokémon bobbing along.

"Of course it's a Pokémon." Rotom-dex said. "It's a Carbink."

"I heard they had rocks that float in Unova." Karma said. "Hard to tell what's a natural phenomenon and what's a Pokémon these days."

The Carbink let out a tinkling cry. Almost instantly more floating rocks gathered.

"An SOS cry." Rotom-dex explained, hovering behind her. "Alola's helpful community isn't just for humans. Even Pokémon will help each other out in battle."

Shinji shot a round of magic coated leaves at the Carbink closest to Kadigo.

"Most trainers just use one Pokémon during these battles." Rotom-dex explained. "It can be great for training, just don't let your Pokémon get overwhelmed."

"Got it." Karma said, watching as Kadigo's flame wheel took down one of the new Carbink.

A purple Pokémon with a wide grin dropped down from the ceiling. It reminded Karma of a starving Gengar. The other Carbink scattered, leaving only the original. The starved Gengar wrapped shadow cloaked claws around the remaining Carbink.

"That doesn't look like helping." Karma said. "Growlithe, bite that new one."

"That's a Sableye." Rotom-dex said cheerfully. "It was probably drawn here by the Carbink's cry for help. Carbink are their favorite food."

"What?!" Karma gasped. Kadigo's fangs sunk into the Sableye's claw.

"Pokemon eat other Pokémon all the time." Rotom-dex said puzzled. "What did you think that Ekans you caught was eating?"

"I know, but usually they don't use me to help them!" Karma protested. "I'm going to catch it."

"You have a full party!" Rotom-dex's exasperated voice was full of static. "And you have plenty in the box."

"You want to watch a Pokémon get eaten? This is an easy solution."

Rotom-dex hovered for a moment. "Fine. You better not get yourself in trouble though."

"Keep the Sableye off the Carbink." Karma commanded.

Shinji aimed a screeching cry at the Sableye, knocking it off the Carbink. Kadigo adjusted his bite, sinking his teeth around the pokemon's shoulder.

Karma pegged the weakened Carbink with a pokeball. As the ball locked on Shinji picked up the ball, bringing it to Karma.

"Thank you." Karma said. "You can let him go, Kadigo."

Kadigo returned to her side, shooting the Sableye one last glare. The Sableye melted into its own shadow and slid off into the darkness of a small side tunnel.

Karma tucked the pokeball into her bag and started back down the tunnel.

 _Shinji?_

Karma turned. Shinji's body was glowing with a white light. Shinji was watching the light on his arms with fascination.

"Shinji is evolving!" Rotom-dex buzzed happily. "Evolution is-"

"I know what evolution is." Karma said with amusement. "Every kid in Kanto has seen a Caterpie evolve at some point." She watched as the light around Shinji became blinding.

Finally the light faded, tearing away from Shinji's new body like petals. Shinji's white body had flayed out like a skirt over long green legs. The horn on his head had split into one on each side over helmet like jaw guards that mimicked hair. Shinji took a couple of steps forward, teetering slightly on his new legs.

"Congratulations, Shinji." Karma said.

 _Shinji_! Shinji let out a happy cry, spinning on one leg before tumbling over face first into the dirt.

"What is he now?" Karma whispered to Rotom-dex as Kadigo helped Shinji back onto unsteady feet.

"A Kirlia." Rotom-dex said displaying the page on his screen. "Its said to be sensitive to it's trainer's emotions."

"So?" Karma asked nervously.

"That's what the dex entry is."

Shinji tottered over and grabbed Karma's leg.

"Are you going to be okay to keep walking?" Karma asked. "Best way to get used to your evolved form is to use it."

Shinji nodded, nearly tipping himself as he did. Letting go of Karma's leg he continued down the cave, spinning a little with each step.

Hey guys! So first off, sorry for the lack of update last week. Other projects got in the way. As for updates moving forward, I plan to get out the rest of the Melemele Island chapters out on a weekly(ish) schedule. After that I'm likely going to move to releasing once a month. I'm hoping this will give me time to build up a buffer and allow me to have continuous updates. Sorry for any inconvenience this causes, and thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

The cave eventually opened up back into the moonlit night. Grass grew thickly in a small meadow sheltered on every side by high cliffs.

Shinji spun in the moonlight, admiring his new form. Kadigo yawned, sitting beside Karma's foot.

"This is the center of ten-carat hill." Rotom-dex announced happily.

"Is this the old trial site then?" Karma said scanning the clearing. She could see the grass shake with the movement of Pokémon.

 _Shinji!_ Shinji was pointing upward. Karma moved next to him and looked up. On a ledge half-way up the towering walls Karma could make out a wooden pedestal. A spark of blue light glinted from inside.

"Is there something in there?" Karma asked.

"There shouldn't be." Rotom-dex said. "This trial site has been abandoned for years."

"Can you go take a look at it for us, Cha?" Karma asked releasing the Hawlucha from her belt.

Cha spread his wings, feathers stiffening against the breeze.

Karma watched as he rose into the sky with furious flapping. _He's not a very good flier, is he? Well, at least I don't have to worry about training him to fly me around._

Cha reached the ledge and perched on the wooden pedestal. The Hawlucha grabbed the spark from the pedestal in his beak. A shard of light blue that shone like a tiny star.

As Cha glided back down the light grew brighter. Cha settled on the ground in front of her, pulling the crystal out of his beak and held it out in a claw.

"A z-crystal." Karma said, taking the crystal. Inside the blue was an emblem of two wings.

"There shouldn't be a flyinium-z there." Rotom-dex said floating around the crystal displayed in her hand. "This trial site was abandoned a while ago. Professor Kukui and Kahuna Hala should have reclaimed them all."

"Maybe they missed one?"

"It was sitting in the trial pedestal!" Rotom-dex said. "How would they have missed that?"

Good point." Karma said, turning the stone over.

"Rraaaah." Cha replied pointing back up to the ledge. Shinji stopped spinning and came back to stand beside Cha.

 _I really wish I was one of those people who could understand Pokémon._ Karma thought as Cha described something in detail to Shinji and Kadigo.

"Is there something up there?" Karma asked.

Shinji held up a hand, his horns glowing.

 _Shinji._ Images of a half bird half person monstrosity forced their way into Karma's mind.

"Stop. Stop!" Karma cried out clutching her pounding head.

Shinji gently touched her leg.

"That doesn't work." Karma said, blinking to clear the spots in her vision.

 _Shinji._ The Kirlia broadcasted sadly.

"Thanks for trying." Karma said, wincing. "But let's not try that again."

Karma turned to Cha. "I did get a little though…there's a human Pokémon hybrid up there?"

The Hawlucha raked his claws down his face. "Aaaagh."

Kadigo stood walking back to the cave opening before looking back over his shoulder at them.

"Why don't we go look?" Karma offered.

Cha pushed past her and Shinji, chirping indignantly.

"Are you sure we have time for that?" Rotom-dex asked.

"It shouldn't take that long." Karma reasoned, stepping back into the darkness of the cave. "Why, what time is it?"

Rotom-dex's screen flashed to a clock.

"It's five minutes past midnight! Why didn't you say something!" Karma gasped.

"I don't have an alarm clock function." Rotom-dex said.

"Why do you need a function?! You could have just said something." Karma said dashing down the cave. Kadigo and Shinji ran besides her, Cha gliding after.

Karma withdrew them as she stepped out into the moonlight. Waves lapped at the nearby sands. Karma started running up the hill, slowing as she passed a young kid out in the tall grass.

"Hey!" Karma called out.

The kid looked up, nearly dropping the pokeball he was holding.

"I thought we were in a rush?" Rotom-dex said, floating behind her.

"Would you like a Carbink?" Karma asked releasing the Carbink into the grass.

The boy looked at the Pokémon. The Carbink nudged him gently and he reached out and pet it. "I don't have any rare Pokémon." The boy said.

"I'll take anything." Karma said, glancing briefly at Professor Kukui's house. "I just want him to have a good friend."

The boy fished through the bag strapped across his chest, spilling things across the ground as he did. Karma suspected the bag was less of a bag and more of a repurposed purse.

The boy pulled out a pokeball. "Do you want my Yungoos? He bites."

"Sure." Karma said handing over Carbink's pokeball. "Thanks!" She waved briefly, then stashed the ball into her bag and resumed running.

Karma was sweating by the time she reached the docks of Hau'oli city. The sweat only made the already damp ocean air feel even thicker. Leaning against one of the pillars of the dock, she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Rotom-dex… what's the time?" She panted.

Rotom-dex's screen flashed back to the clock. Karma ran the back of her hand across her face, trying to wipe the sweat from her eyes. Unfortunately her hand was just as sweaty. Still, she was able to make out the 00:20 on Rotom-dex's screen.

"You've got to be kidding me." Karma moaned. "Why didn't you warn me we were getting so close to time!?"

Rotom-dex shrank, hovering just above the dock fence. "I thought you knew what you were doing."

"Alola!"

Karma turned to find Hau running down the docks towards her. "Hey guys." He said with a big grin. "Have you checked out the photoclub? They just opened next to the Malasada shop. Its like the perfect combo! We should get pictures with Malasada and Kitkat together!"

Karma glanced to Rotom-dex. "Um. No, I haven't. Wait, I thought we were meeting at midnight. It's already twenty minutes past!"

"Oh." Hau glanced over his shoulder. "Shoot. Don't tell me you and the Professor have been waiting the whole time!"

"I…I don't know. I just got here." Karma admitted.

Hau shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. "Oh. Well, we're probably fine then." He said with a grin. "At least its both of us. I'd hate to get in trouble alone."

"I'd rather not get in trouble at all." Karma said meekly.

Hau shrugged. "I doubt the Professor would get _that_ mad. Besides, I don't seem him anywhere."

 _He's right about that._ Karma thought scanning the empty harbor. _Unless the Professor left without us._

"Are you excited for Akala island?" Hau asked.

"I guess. I don't really know anything about it. What's it like?" Karma asked.

Hau cocked his head. "I've only been there a couple of times when I was younger. Its got a few big resorts, I think. Maybe we'll be able to see Pokémon from other regions!"

"I guess?" Karma said, chuckling softly. "I think I'd rather see more Alolan Pokémon though."

Hau laughed. "Yeah, I guess for you it's the Pokémon from Alola that are special."

Karma spotted a grey boat headed for the dock. As it came closer Karma could make out Professor Kukui's white lab coat.

The closer the boat got to the docks, however, the less enthusiastic Karma felt. The boat's white hull was discolored with ocean slime. The sails were filled with clumsy stitching and patches.

"Aloooola!" Professor Kukui called out from behind the wheel. Karma spotted Lillie sitting along one of the rails, gripping the rail with one hand and her hat with the other.

"You two ready to go?" Professor Kukui asked. "I've got this old girl up and running. She may not look like much but she should be able to make the trip."

The look on Lillie's face screamed otherwise, but she said nothing.

"I thought you would've gotten a new boat by now." Hau said, eyeing the vehicle incredulously. "Isn't this the same boat that broke down in the middle of the ocean when you were taking my gramps to Ula'ula island?"

"We got it working again."

Hau looked to Karma. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. The only boats I'm familiar with are a lot bigger." Karma said. "Couldn't we surf?"

"That's a great idea." Hau said excitedly. "And I know just the place, come on."

He dashed off.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Professor Kukui laughed putting the boat in reverse. "We'll see you at Akala Island then."

"See you." Karma waved before running to catch up with Hau.

Author's note: Sorry this one is late. One of my other projects decided to explode on me and has been sucking up all my time. I'm going to shift to releasing once a month at this point. I'll aim for releasing new chapters around the 20th of each month, but worst case scenario, I'll try to get them out by the 31st each month.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy Akala island!


	20. Chapter 20

"This is way better than taking that old boat." Hau laughed, his feet hanging over the side of the Mantine and trailing in the crystal clear water.

Karma tugged at the pink life vest that covered her bathing suit. Her own Mantine drifted lazily in the water, in no hurry to go anywhere.

"What's surfing like in Kanto?" Hau asked leaning back and resting on his hands.

"I don't know." Karma admitted, trying to push her helmet back for the millionth time. "You need a badge from the Fushia city gym. I rode with my mom a couple of times on her Lapras to Cinnabar when I was younger, but otherwise I didn't really get a chance to."

"Huh." Hau grunted thoughtfully. "My mom and dad used to take me surfing all the time. They started me surfing before I can even remember."

Karma pulled her feet up as a Tentacool drifted by below. "I guess that makes sense, since you live on an island. In Kanto the only people who could get surf early was kids from Cinnabar. At least before it blew up."

"You had an entire island blow up?!" Hau quickly pulled his legs up as he spotted the Tentacool reaching for him.

"It wasn't a big island." Karma said. "The entire island was just a volcano anyway."

Hau cautiously put his legs back in the water. "That reminds me, Akala island is built around a volcano too. Its one of the trial sites. Oh man, this is going to be so fun. I'm can't wait."

Karma smiled a little. _Yeah. This is going to work out, isn't it?_

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask." Hau said interrupting her thoughts.

"What's with that Meowth that hangs out with your mom?"

"Oh, Mr. Yow?" Karma sighed. "He's mine. He just doesn't like me very much." She tucked her legs up next to her body. "Not that I blame him."

"He's _yours_?" Hau's face twisted in a grimace. "He looks like he's killed before."

"Well…" _He has._ "He was a league Pokémon. He's gone against gyms." Karma rubbed her arm, trying to generate a little warmth. "They all start to look like that after a while."

"He's fought gyms? I thought he was yours."

"Yeah." Karma said her mouth going dry despite the humid salt filled air.

"But…you're 11 like me. Aren't you?" Hau asked.

"The age is lower in Kanto." Karma explained, watching the waves lap at the Mantine's belly. "It starts at 10."

"Then you're already a super good trainer? Is that why you have such cool Pokémon?"

"No. I went out and…I fell in with the wrong crowd." Karma shuddered at the cold memory. "It cost me everything. Mr. Yow is... what's left of my team."

"Oh." Hau said.

The Mantine's drifted along in silence.

The ocean beneath them glowed with the light of the moon and stars. Karma could also make out the blinking red lights of Tentacool, lighting up the water from below the surface. The muggy ocean breeze tugged at the strands of hair the peeked out from underneath her helmet. Her and Hau's Mantine drifted gently on the waves, their rocking almost lulling her to sleep.

She shook the thought from her head. "Hey, Hau?"

"Mhm?"

"Shouldn't we be going a little faster than this?" Karma asked. "I don't think we're getting any closer."

"I mean, we have to wait for the wave to come." Hau said, puzzled.

"What do you mean by wa-"

"Hey look! There's one now!"

There was a ripple in the water out in the distance. To her horror it only grew as it came closer. In barely a pokeball's throw time a towering wall of water stood over them.

"Hau?" She managed to squeak.

"Cowabunga!" Hau yelled, standing up as his Mantine rushed into and along the side of the wave.

Karma gripped the handles of the saddle as her own Mantine zipped forward and up the building sized wave. Karma repressed her screams, not daring to open her mouth. The Mantine's fins were partially buried in the wave, as if at any minute the Pokémon was going to vanish into the wave and leave her to be crushed.

Ahead of her she could see Hau's Mantine crest the wave, flipping in midair before sinking back down into the wave.

"Don't do that." Karma said, daring to open her mouth. "Let's just ride nice and-"

Blue filled her vision.

A giant wall of a Pokémon stuck out of the wave in front of her. The Mantine collided and Karma was thrown into a watery void.

She tried to hold her breath but quickly the small pocket of air she had stashed away was knocked out of her. The waves and currents tugged at her body, rolling her around helplessly. She felt something hit her belly then rise upward.

She clutched at the familiar grip of the saddle, gasping as her head broke surface.

"Eeh?" The ride Mantine called out.

Karma coughed, the salt water that had leaked in burning her throat and nose. "What was that!?" Karma spun around to look behind. A giant fish Pokémon was comfortably riding the wave behind them. The monster made Snorlax look like a newly hatched Diglett.

Karma turned back forward to see a swarm of Tentacool directly in their path.  
"Go around!" Karma gasped grabbing the handles and leaning away from the Pokémon.

Mantine moved obediently, climbing further up the wave to avoid them. As Mantine came too close to the top Karma leaned to the left, away from the wave.

Mantine slid down the wave, rapidly gaining speed.

"No. No!" Karma squeaked.

She leaned back up the wave as they quickly approached a rock. The Mantine swerved away from it and went straight up the wave.

She screamed as the Mantine crested the wave. It seemed to hang in midair for a heart stopping second.

Karma's knuckles were white where they gripped the saddle. "I changed my mind. I don't like surfing."

In response Mantine started falling back towards the unforgiving waves.

"That was great!" Hau laughed as he unbuckled his helmet. "Did you see the rolls I managed? That has to be some sort of record!" He spun around, looking back at her. He cringed. "Uh, are you alright there?"

Karma coughed, spitting up more saltwater. She felt like some poor Rattata Mr. Yow had decided to drag home.

"Talk to me, Karma!" Hau said dramatically as he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't go into the light."

Unfortunately Karma's response turned into more coughing. Her throat burned. _If I never eat salt or drink water again, it'll be too soon._

"Yikes." Hau said. "Maybe you should go change and dry off. You look like you tried to swim the whole way." He guided Karma over to the tents set up a safe distance away from the water. Karma took a tent and changed out of the ride clothes.

When she stepped back out into the moonlight she felt a little better, despite everything. Her throat and nose still burned, and her hair was a coarse wet mess. Not to mention the sand coating her feet inside her socks, or the prevalent stiffness of salt that clung to her skin.

Karma slung her bag over her shoulder, Rotom-dex zipping out to circle her head. She pressed a button on the ride pager and a red beam issued out and sucked in her wet ride clothes. Karma clipped the ride pager back onto her bag.

"You doing alright?" Hau asked as he met her outside. He had already changed into his usual shorts and black t-shirt.

Karma nodded. "I didn't realize surfing was so hard."

Hau shrugged as he headed up the stone steps leading to the city. "I guess it takes practice? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time!"

"I think I'd rather take a boat next time." Karma muttered.

The streets of Heahea city were illuminated by squares of golden light from the shop windows. People mingled along the strip. Karma noticed a few even wore short skirts and button up shirts like the ones in Kalos magazines. The obvious tourists tended to congregate around the bright shop lights, as if afraid of the moonlit streets.

 _I wonder if I was like that at all?_ Karma thought, noticing that she was oddly comfortable in the shadows of the shops.

"Hey Professor!" Hau shouted waving.

Professor Kukui grinned as he spotted them. Lillie followed behind him, her duffel bag clutched close to her. She did give a small smile and wave as Professor Kukui stopped in front of them.

"How was Mantine surfing?" Professor Kukui asked.

"I think I'll take a boat next time." Karma said.

"Don't worry, cousin." Professor Kukui said with a small laugh. "I'm sure you'll get better with practice."

"You don't really want to take the boat." Lillie advised, pulling her hat down as a group of tourists passed. "The professor's boat isn't the best."

"Hey, she gets the job done." Professor Kukui said.

"We _did_ get here before you." Hau pointed out. "So your boat is at least slower than a Mantine."

Professor Kukui chuckled. "Alright, you got me there."

A voice called out from down the street, "I see you still haven't found a shirt to match that lab coat of yours, Kukui."

A woman was striding towards them from the docks. Her skin was worked clay the color of coconut husk. The girl behind her reminded Karma of a leek. Pale skin with a slight green tint, the girl even wore her green hair in two pigtails.

"You're going to scare off the tourists, running around like that." The woman continued playfully. Karma noted her own clothes weren't much better than Kukui's. Her tank top reminded Karma of flower petals and failed to cover her belly. Despite her pink lipstick the woman hardly looked delicate. She wore heavy looking rock jewelry over much of her body. And she had the toned muscles of a trainer who didn't let her Pokémon do all the work.

"If it isn't Olivia!" Professor Kukui said. Addressing Hau and Karma he added, "she's the Kahuna here on Akala island."

"And I'm Mallow!" The girl behind Olivia said. "I'm a trial captain here. Welcome!"

"Nice to meet you all." Olivia said. "You can just call me Olivia."

"What's your plan?" Olivia asked.

That's up to these kids." Professor Kukui said with a grin. "It's their island challenge after all."

"I suppose so." Olivia said. "Well I'll let you know I recommend holding off on visiting Konikoni city. The Diglett in the tunnel have been rather agitated lately. I wouldn't mind your help though, Kukui."

"We could help too." Hau offered. "Right, Karma?"

Karma nodded. _Makenkani would be helpful for that. Unless…_ "Diglett are ground types here, right?"

"Yes." Rotom-dex's electronic voice emanated from her bag. "Although they are more powerful than Kantonian Diglett due to needing to dig through volcanic soil."

"Thank you, but just leave it to us for now." Olivia said. "After all, you'll want to finish your trials. Mallow's not the only trial captain. You'll have three trials to complete here on Akala island. Enjoy your island trial with your Pokémon, no need to rush."

She smiled kindly. "Come on, Mallow." She said as she headed back down the street.

Mallow waved cheerfully, before running to catch up with her Kahuna.

"I should go along and see what I can do to help." Professor Kukui said. "That and there's a couple of other things…" He grinned. "If you want to head to the first trial site, head down route 4."

"I think I'm going to go to the Pokémon center first." Karma admitted. _I could really go for a warm shower right now…_

"I want to try the Malasadas here." Hau announced happily. "You should join us Lillie!"

"M-me?" Lillie said looking to Professor Kukui.  
The Professor nodded encouragingly.

"Sure." Lillie said her hands sliding down the strap of her bag. "Maybe I can do some shopping too…" Her bag rattled slightly, causing her to jump. "We'll check for ruins! I didn't forget." She promised quickly.

"Sounds like you've all got plans." Professor Kukui said happily. "I'll go help Olivia then, Lillie has my number if you kids need me."

The group split and Karma headed off to the Pokémon center. She paused only for a moment to notice that Lillie still hadn't moved. Her eyes quickly darted around the throngs of people. Pulling the bag holding Nebby closer to her she made her way into the crowd.


	21. Chapter 21

After a hot shower Karma felt worn, but refreshed. The sticky feeling had gone from her skin. Nurse Joy even offered to make sure her clothes weren't stolen as they went through the Pokémon center's wash.  
Karma stepped out into the night.  
"So where to?" Rotom-dex asked, zipping out to hover in front of her. "Should we head to the first trial?"

"Not tonight." Karma said. "I don't think we have time. Besides, I wanted to see the city." She stopped as she noticed Lillie standing ghost like in the window of a shop just a little while down the strip.

Karma made her way through the crowd towards Lillie.

Lillie didn't see her. Her hand was pressed gently against the glass as she gazed inside.

"Looking at clothes?"

Lillie jumped, gripping her bag. "Oh. It's just you." Lillie turned bashfully away from the window.

"Did you see anything you like?"

"I…I should be looking for the ruins." Lillie said quickly.

"Its getting late…or early." Karma reasoned. "Are the ruins even nearby?"

"I don't know. I should probably study up on that." Lillie said.

"Or we could go shopping?"

Lillie wrung the strap of her bag in her hands.

"Unless you don't want to." Karma added quickly.

"No. I mean yes. I mean…" Lillie took a deep breath, the wide brim of her hat hiding her eyes. "I'd just slow you down. It'll be easier if you just shop yourself."

"Its more fun together." Karma said grabbing her hand. "Shopping with friends, trying on clothes…please, I don't know anyone else here. I mean other than Hau…but he's a guy. And he's probably busy stuffing his face somewhere." _Besides, I think you need the experience more than I need new clothes._

Lillie giggled quietly. "He probably is." She turned back to stare at the store light. "I just…are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on." Karma said leading Lillie into the shop. Lillie hesitated a little at the doorstep, but allowed Karma to pull her inside.

The inside was lit by bright lights. The racks of bright colored clothes lined the walls like a rainbow of blooming flowers. Tables in the center were filled with neat stacks of striped and flower patterned clothes.  
"Wow. They have quite the color selection, don't they?" Karma said turning to Lillie. "What color do you like?"

"Me? I…" Lillie's eyes were darting around the store. "I…um…w-what do you like?"

 _Maybe we went a little too fast._ Karma thought. "I usually like black. It's just comfortable, you know. Or grey. They don't seem to have much of that here, though do they?"

"N-no." Lillie said.  
"Why don't we try some colors on?" Karma suggested.

"I…there's so many." Lillie said, her voice coming out as a squeak.

"Here um…" Karma grabbed the two closest shirts. "There's a pink and a blue. Which one would you like to try on first?"  
"I don't know." Lillie said pulling her hat down.

Karma sighed. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea._  
"Sorry." Lillie said. "I just…I shouldn't…" She gripped her bag strap before dashing out of the store.  
"Wait!" Karma dropped the shirts in a crumpled heap running outside after Lillie.

She was just in time to see Lillie's ghostly white form duck down the road near the beach.

Karma jogged to catch up. The pressing throngs of tourists got thicker as she pushed her way down the road. In the end she came to a grand white building that put the penthouse in Celadon to shame.  
The building glowed a proud white under the moonlight. A fountain in front shot up sparkling water into a small pool where Pokémon splashed and soaked.  
Karma picked her way through the crowd. Unfortunately the only people she could spot wearing white were a pair in a gold trimmed uniform talking near the entrance.

"You don't see her, do you Rotom-dex?"

Rotom-dex zipped out of her bag, to float in front of her face. "No. She seemed like she would much rather be alone."

"Yes, but-"

"Oh fascinating!"

A man in a white coat towered over her, blocking out the moon light. He bent down to be eye level with Rotom-dex, "what is this fascinating creature? Is it a machine? Or a Pokémon? Or something else entirely?"

Rotom-dex zipped behind Karma. Leaving Karma to face the strange man alone. He rose back up to full height, raising one of his arms in front of him and typing on the sleeve with his other hand.

Karma peeked up at his face. His hair was blond except for blue bangs that wrapped around his head like a strange halo. He didn't seem to noticed her gaze at all as he paused typing to shove his glasses closer to his yellow eyes. "It appears wary of observation. Fascinating."

"Um…who-?" Karma was cut off as he grabbed her hand.  
"Is this a Z-ring?" He asked. "Amazing. Such fascinating energy! Although why is it here? And why does it react only to trainer's Pokémon? Does it have to do with the bonds between trainer and Pokémon? Or does it perhaps react to something in both humans and Pokémon? Could a human use it to bring out Z-moves in an unfamiliar Pokémon, or is trust required?" He turned back to his arm keyboard, typing furiously.

With his attention distracted Karma scooched away.

"He freaks me out." Rotom-dex said, sinking back into the top of her bag.

"Agreed." Karma said. "Hey, is that Hau?"

"I'm not coming out, until I'm sure he's gone." Rotom-dex replied, his voice muffled by the bag.

Karma wove her way through the crowd to where Hau was talking with a hotel bell hop.

"Hey! Karma!" He waved as he spotted her.

"Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be looking for Malasadas?" Karma said.

"I thought we were going together!" Hau said. "So I was going to just try the Malasadas at the hotel. But apparently they only serve them for breakfast." He sighed, spreading his hands out. "Anyway, apparently the good malasada shop is on Royal Avenue. But some guy is blocking the entire road treasure hunting or something."

"Really?" Karma said skeptically. "You can't just…go around?"

"Nah. He said I was distracting his Stoutland and told me to leave. I think I'll just have a cup of Tapu Cocoa at the Pokémon center and call it a night. Want to come with?"

"Have you seen Lillie at all?" Karma said.

"Oh yeah. She was talking to some scary looking dude." Hau said with a smile.

"And…you just left her with him?"

"She seemed pretty happy." Hau said. "I did think about dropping by and saying hi. But she seemed really talkative. Besides, I had malasadas to track down." His voice got low as he added. Karma followed Hau back to the Pokémon center. The sky was starting to take on a fiery glow far off on the horizon by the time they reached the center.

Hau and Karma took seats at the counter of the small café. The man behind the counter smiled welcomingly and it didn't take long before they both had a steaming cup of Tapu Cocoa in front of them.

Karma took a careful sip. The liquid was still too hot to taste, so she stirred it with the provided spoon as she waited.

"Do you think he's her boyfriend?" Hau asked.

"Who?"

"The guy with Lillie." Hau said, ignoring his Tapu Cocoa. "Do you think she likes older guys?"

"Whoa. Back up. Isn't she our age? Or younger?"

Hau shrugged. "Maybe? I think she's older. I mean she's more mature than the professor."

"Yeah but she's shy."

"So?"

"How would she get a boyfriend?"

Hau scratched the back of his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "He asked her? I don't know."

Karma dared another sip of her cocoa. This time she could sense some of the chocolatey taste underneath the heat. _Maybe I'll ask her about it next time I see her…_ Karma stared at the dark depths of her cup. _Although she probably wouldn't tell me._

Hau grabbed his own cup and downed the entire thing in one gulp. "That's it. I'm going to go find Lillie."

"What? Wait!" Karma caught Hau as he tried to make a beeline for the Pokémon center door. "Does it really matter? I mean for all you know it's a childhood friend, or her cousin or something."

Hau stopped. He rubbed the back of his neck, his mouth turned down in a thoughtful pout. "I guess that would make sense. He was blond too."

 _Plus if he was her boyfriend she probably wouldn't want you barging in and asking questions._ Karma thought, taking another sip of her cocoa.

Hau returned to the counter. "Are you ready for the next trial?"

Karma shrugged. "Is that Mallow's trial?"

Hau looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I know one is supposed to be water, one is fire, and one is grass."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Mallow's is grass." Karma said.

"Ha. It'd be pretty weird if it wasn't huh?"

"I should be fine for fighting grass types." Karma said. "I have Fukano and Kadigo. And even Cha if I need. And Makenkani can handle the fire trial-"

Rotom-dex zipped out of her bag. "But-"

"Even if he is a fighting type!" Karma said. "He has water moves."

Hau grinned. "We should be good for the grass trial too. Malasada and Pineapple have it in the bag. And Haupia can handle the water trial."

"So that just leaves the water trial for my team, and the fire trial for you." Karma said, watching Rotom-dex hover around the counter. "Hopefully it'll be Mallow's first."

"You'll do fine." Hau said cheerfully. "And no matter which trial it is, we'll have fun."

Karma smiled. "You're right. I guess there's no reason not to enjoy ourselves."

Reminder of party make up:

Karma:

Hawlucha M Cha

Crabrawler M Makenkani

Growlithe M Fukano

Growlithe M Kadigo

Ekans F Rats

Kirlia M Shinji

Hau:  
Rowlet- Malasada

Pikachu -Haupia

Noibat- Pineapple


	22. Chapter 22

Karma sat up in bed. The pokecenter's trainer's quarters was bathed in a subdued shadow. The heavy curtains over the windows still leaked sunlight around their edges, allowing aggressive daylight to flood the room.

Quickly peeking around and confirming that the room's other occupants were asleep, Karma stepped lightly across the floor over to the windows.

She lifted the curtain just slightly, surprised by how hot it felt in her hand. Using her shirt as a mitt she pushed the curtain aside just enough to peek out.

The sun bleached streets were nearly empty. With only the occasional lone tourist wandering about. One of the tourists dumped their water bottle on the street, to the amusement of a nearby Squirtle. The water steamed off the black pavement.

Even through the window she could feel the sun burning her eyes and skin. She retreated back behind the thick curtain.

Returning to her bunk she spread out the map she had gotten from Nurse Joy. Karma noted that the island was fairly well connected. The places of the different trials were marked on the map, all of them connected by routes to a ranch just north of the city. To the south of Heahea city the Diglett's tunnel that Olivia had talked about stood between the city and the lower half of the island.

Karma traced paths on the map and familiarized herself with the routes until the light leaking into the room dimmed to a gentle orange.

She unplugged Rotom-dex. As he booted up Karma grabbed her bag and carried Rotom-dex out into the hall.

"You're up early." Rotom-dex commented, rising to float in front of Karma.

"I wanted to go to route 4 before Hau or Lillie wake up." Karma said. "I want to catch something first, just in case they want to travel with me."

"What? You know you don't _have_ to catch something." Rotom-dex said, floating along after Karma as she made her way down the empty hallway. "You already have a full team, and plenty of Pokémon in the box."

"I know I know." Karma said pushing open the Pokémon center door. The dusk sun forced her eyes closed for a minute before she could squint at her surroundings. "But I need to catch Pokémon for the trading ring otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

"I don't know." Karma admitted. "They left the consequences pretty vague. But something bad, almost definitely."

Rotom-dex made an unhappy modem noise.

"That's why I figured I'd just catch one now and hold onto it until I see one of them." Karma explained, making her way down the near empty streets. The residual heat of the day made the moist air smell like boiling vegetables. _I see why everyone comes out at night. Day time here must be miserable._

"And what if the police find you first?" Rotom-dex asked.

Karma scanned the empty streets nervously. "We'll be fine…right? I mean they haven't checked my bag yet. I haven't even really seen them… they aren't going to be checking my Pokémon on this island, are they?"

"How would I know?" Rotom-dex buzzed. "I've never had to avoid police before! I've never even left the lab before this."

Karma stopped at the opening to route 4. The city had ended abruptly, leaving a path of grass edged by lush ferns and flower jeweled bushes.

Everything was surprisingly vibrant in the remaining sunlight. Black and red birds hopped between bushes. In the grass a small tan puppy was playing with a Grubbin. Karma released Rats from her ball. The Ekans flicked her tongue curiously before turning to Karma for leadership. Karma picked the Ekans up, letting her rest on Karma's shoulder. "We need to catch something. Something good, probably best if its not too common elsewhere…"

Rats flicked her tongue out, letting it vibrate in the air for a long second.

After a moment she lowered herself to the ground and slid into the grass. Karma crept along after her. She found the Ekans perched on a rock, her neck bent into a tense s. Within range, a black Rattata was rooting through the grass.

"Not that one." Karma whispered.

Rats turned her head to face Karma, looking confused.

"Those are everywhere, we need something rarer."

"Bwaaar?"

Karma jumped. A Pokémon was standing right behind her. The Pokémon beside her looked like a misshapen and flameless Ponyta had fallen into a mud puddle. It grinned at Karma, showing large flat teeth.

Rats flicked her tongue at the new Pokemon.

"Looks rare enough." Karma said, pulling a ball from her bag.

"Bwaaaa!" The Pokémon brayed, jumping over Rats and galloping away.

Karma grabbed the cringing Ekans and ran after the Pokémon. "Wait!"

The Pokémon leapt over logs and plowed through the grass. Karma chased inelegantly after it, Rats coiled around her shoulders.

"Karma stop!" Rotom-dex cried out flying in front of her.

Karma dug in her heels, but it was too late. She tripped over the log in front of her and faceplanted head first in a mud puddle.

She pushed herself out of the deep mud. The front of her shirt sticking slightly to the puddle underneath her. She wiped the thick muck off her face as Rats rattled her tail in Karma's ear.

"I was trying to warn you." Rotom-dex said, floating safely above the mud. "Mudbray love mud puddles."

Karma climbed to her feet, her front had turned a Kangaskhan brown.

The Mudbray was honking hysterically. It was standing up to its chest in mud.

"I just cleaned these." Karma groaned.

The Mudbray suddenly charged forward, causing Karma to stumble back. But the thick soil grabbed at her legs. She landed on her butt in the mud.

The Mudbray stopped right in front of her, braying with amusement.

Rats struck out, landing a bite on the Mudbray's white snout. Mudbray went wide eyed as it backed up.

Rats rattled an angry warning.

In response the Mudbray kicked at the mud, tossing its head.

"Um. If you're going to fight can you get off me fir- ah!" Karma squeaked as the Mudbray charged, this time with challenge in its black slit eyes.

Karma dodged, dislodging Rats and sending the snake flying as she fell over into the mud. Karma heard a panicked braying and pulled herself up to see the Mudbray trying to shake off Rats, who was coiled around the pokemon's white muzzle. The Ekan's teeth were sunk into the tip of the Mudbray's nose.

"Quick, while its distracted!" Rotom-dex buzzed.

Karma dug in her bag, cringing as she realized her hand was still covered in mud. She hit the Mudbray square in the forehead with her throw and the Pokémon was sucked in in a flash a red light.

Now unsupported, Rats fell hitting the mud with a splat and an angry hiss.

"Sorry!" Karma said, slogging over to retrieve the ball and her Pokémon. She put the mud covered snake on her soaked shoulder.

Rats rattled her tail angrily.

"The Pokémon refresh care kit has a towel for cleaning Pokémon." Rotom-dex reminded her as she pulled herself out of the mud onto the grass.

Karma opened up the kit and brought out the towel, giving her Ekans a through wipe down before recalling her to her ball.

Karma looked down at the now mud soaked towel. "I guess we'll be doing another load of laundry." She sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

Karma sat in the pokecenter lobby with a fresh cup of Pinap juice. She glanced at Rotom-dex, who helpfully displayed the timer again. 20 more minutes until her clothes were dry. Karma's faded pink hair had left a wet stain on her shirt.

 _I'm not sure I showered this much during my entire gym challenge in Kanto._ Karma thought taking a long sip of her juice.

 _Shinji._ The Kirlia was peeking over the edge of the table. He pointed to the cup in Karma's hand. _Shinji?_

Karma took one more swallow then handed it over, letting Shinji finish off the rest.

As he twirled away Karma could see Cha staring disapprovingly at her from his spot next to the wall.

"We have to wait for the laundry." Karma repeated. "We'll meet up with Hau later."

Cha grumbled, plopping down to a sit. Karma thought he looked like a grumpy child in time out, and had to suppress a giggle.

"Hello there! Hey! Girl with the pink hair."

Karma turned, startled, towards the waiting area near the shop.

The one who had called her was an older man wearing a pink shirt. His large arms were covered in lines of thick hair.

"Name's Fred." The man said with a smile. "I don't think I've met you before, what's your name?"

"I'm Karma." Karma said sitting down stiffly at the table.

"How are you, Karma? You look like you're looking to trade." He said pointing to her bag.

Karma fingered the charm nervously. "You're…you trade?"

"I sure do." He said. "If there's a Pokémon you want- I can get it for you. I know every Pokémon trainer in the whole world. And I'm friends with all of them."

 _I doubt that._ Karma thought. But she rummaged through her bag for the Mudbray.

"You look like you don't believe me. I can prove it you know."

Karma gently set the ball on the table. "How?"

"Ask me about a trainer- any trainer. I can tell you about them."

"I don't really know that many trainers…" Karma paused. "Rotom-dex?"

"18 more minutes-"

Karma whispered, "what was Fukano's trainer's name again?"

Rotom-dex displayed Fukano's info on his screen. Under OT was displayed the name "Eli".

"Do you know Eli?" Karma asked.

"Sure do." Fred said with a fond smile. "He's a good guy, supplies a lot of Pokémon for us. But he takes the time with each one as well. He likes to sit with the eggs and newly hatched and sing to them. Were you looking for a specific Pokémon?"

"No. Just any." Karma answered. _Still doesn't explain Fukano's ball. But at least he sounds nice. Better than Shinji's breeder at any rate._

A soft rattling came from the floor.

Karma glanced down to see Rats looking up at them with interest.

"What about uh…"

Rotom-dex flashed the name for her. _しゆう_ __

"Uh…" Karma grabbed him and turned him around to show Fred. "This person?"

Fred nodded. "I remember him. I believe he died hiking on a mountain…ah I don't remember what region that was."

"Oh." Karma said with surprise.

"Heard it from one of the hikers he saved. The cliff he was on crumbled while he was helping the rest of them get to safety." He bent down to look at Rats. "Was he your trainer then? You must not have been on him when he fell if you're here. Pretty sure his party Pokémon were returned to his family."

"Wouldn't his family get his boxed Pokémon too?" Karma asked.

"Well…no." Fred said giving her an odd look. "If something happens to you the ring takes your Pokémon back. Hacking the PC system is a cinch for them." He paused. "I guess no one told you? Its nothing to worry about really. Only happens if you're dead after all."

Karma chuckled along nervously to his laugh. _I really don't want any of them to have to endure being traded off again. What if they got a bad trainer?_

"Now, was there a Pokémon you wanted?"

"I'll just take anything." Karma said.

"Just contributing then? Well let me know if you ever want something. Although it might cost you, but first one's on me." Fred pulled a pokeball out, switching it with the Mudbray.

Karma took it.

"A Rattata." Rotom-dex said. "I assume you want it sent to the box?"

Karma nodded.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself-"

A crash from behind the pokecenter counter made Karma jump.

Kadigo started barking angrily, with Fukano joining in. Karma saw a Crabrawler quickly skitter out from behind the counter, chased by one of the pokecenter Blissey.

"I...uh…should take care of that." Karma said, her face glowing red.

After cleaning up Makenkani's mess and retrieving her laundry Karma was finally able to set out. The moon was already high in the sky, like a gaping white hole ready to consume the starry sky.

"I really hope Hau isn't still waiting." Karma sighed as she spotted Paniola town.

Kadigo didn't respond, as he was still walking along stiffly beside her. He had refused to go into his ball and didn't seem very keen on training either.

"And you're still mad at me for not watching Makenkani."

Kadigo let out a moody huff but didn't look at her.

"You know I got enough flack from the pokecenter nurses." Karma grumbled. "I don't need you judging me too."

The Growlithe's frosty silence would've put a Sneasel to shame.

"If it bothers you that much you could have watched him." Karma said, crossing her arms.

Kadigo grunted.

"You know what. That's it. You're to watch Makenkani during your guys free time. I'm assigning that to you as your trainer. So there."

Kadigo stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide in a silent scream.

Karma scanned the town for Hau. The buildings all looked new, in that they were made of fresh wood. But each one was purely wooden houses. Even distracted by the architecture, Karma quickly spotted Hau.

He was standing in the middle of the dirt road, a cowboy hat squishing his hair down. A white stick was poking out of the side of his mouth, held in place by his teeth. He looked up solemly.

"Um…sorry I'm late?" Karma said gripping her bag nervously.

Hau pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "This town ain't big enough for the both of us." He said.

"Uh…"

"We'll get to decide who gets to stay in this here town with a Pokémon battle." He said pulling out a pokeball. He grinned widely. "Did I surprise you?"

"I think you've been watching to many Unovan movies."

Hau chuckled. "Come on, I nailed it."

"Isn't the one who starts the fight usually the one who loses in those movies?" Karma taunted pulling a ball from her belt.

"We won't lose this time, right Malasada?" He released the Datrix.

Malasada took to the sky, hovering above the battlefield.

Karma released Cha. He was hopping from foot to foot.

"Wing attack!" Karma and Hau called out in unison.

Malasada swooped down. Cha jumped to the side, before taking awkwardly to the air. He attempted to attack back but Malasada rolled out of the way.

"Cha, land!" Karma said. _There's no way he's keeping up with that Datrix. He can barely fly._

Cha obediently swooped down.

"You can do it Malasada! Show him your speed!"

Malasada swooped down again wings glowing. Instead of dodging Cha blocked the blow with his own glowing wings. He threw Malasada back, pouncing as Malasada hit the dirt.

"Oof." Hau winced returning Malasada. "I didn't expect that. Here, take him out Pineapple!"

Pineapple let out a happy trill as the Noibat emerged from his ball.

Karma sent out Shinji.

"Hey, he evolved!" Hau said. "Good job!"

Shinji bowed.

"Does he uh…still know that fairy move?"

"Yep."

"Could we maybe just call it a win?" Hau asked rubbing his head.

Karma shrugged. "Fine with me."

Hau with drew Pineapple and sent out his Pikachu instead. "You got this Haupia!"

Karma sent out Fukano. The little Growlithe circled Karma, wagging his tail happily.

"Hit him with Spark!"

"Fire Fang!"

Fukano yelped in surprise as the Pikachu's spark hit his flank. His tail hair was sticking out in weird directions as he turned and landed a bite on Haupia's shoulder.

"Pika!"

"Alright, alright. Come back Haupia!" Hau said withdrawing the Pikachu. He pulled out another pokeball with a grin. "I still got one more you haven't met though."

Karma withdrew Fukano and released Rats onto the field. "Look forward to meeting it."

The Ekans pulled her head into strike position, with her body coiled neatly around her.

"Show them your stuff Mochi!" A small Eevee emerged from the pokeball. "Hit it with Sand-attack!"

"Wrap around it so you don't lose track of it!" Karma called out to Rats before turning back to Hau. "Where did you find an Eevee? Those are rare."

"There's a ton in the route past here." Hau said with a shrug. "The Daycare staff said that they're from breeders releasing Eevees they didn't want. There's a ton of them now. Headbutt 'im Mochi."

The Eevee, wrapped up in Rats coils, smacked his head into Rats. The Ekans hissed, pulling her head away, but keeping Mochi tightly in her coils.

"Crunch!" Karma called out. "I would think they'd all get caught. Eevees are in pretty high demand, at least in Kanto."

Hau shrugged. "Same here. But there's just that many. Really you should- um Karma!"

Rats had the squirming Eevee part way down her throat, so only Mochi's flailing back legs could be seen.

"Ah! No. Bad Ekans! Spit that out!" Karma and Hau both rushed over. Hau grabbed Mochi's back legs to prevent him from being swallowed any further.

Rats paused in eating.

"What do we do?! Do I just pull him out?" Hau asked frantically.

"No! Ekans have teeth that are angled towards the back of their throat." Rotom-dex said zipping above them. "Mochi will just get hurt. Not to mention its terrible for an Ekans to bring prey back up if they aren't trained to."

"Well what do we do?" Karma asked. "Do we just bring them to a Pokémon center or-? Oh. Wait I've got an idea." Karma pulled out Rats ball.

Rats vanished in a flash of red light, leaving Hau holding a wet and trembling Eevee by its back legs.

Karma let Rats back out as Hau set Mochi on the ground.

Rats coiled up tightly, hiding her head under her coils.

"You didn't mean to do that, did you?" Karma said gently. "Why don't you apologize?"

Rats meekly poked her head out, her tongue flicking the air towards Mochi.

The Eevee scrambled backward into Hau, then turned and tried to climb his shirt, mewing desperately.

"Oops." Hau said with a small laugh. "Guess we should have been paying more attention to you guys." He picked the Eevee up in his arms, toweling him off. "Its alright though, no harm done. Hey! Look!"

Karma turned to find Rats wrapped in golden light. The light brightened and grew until Rats had more than doubled in size.

Rats periscoped up as the light faded, her head reaching above Karma. She puffed out her neck, displaying a hood with a soft rounded face on it.

"Congrats Rats!" Hau said. "Look Mochi! She evolved, isn't that great?"

 _I don't think he's quite as excited by that._ Karma thought. On Mochi's face was a look of pure terror, his trembling ears almost melded back into his head.

Rats wrapped lightly around Karma, flicking her tongue out.

Karma stroked her hood. "Congratulations!" Karma said. "You did great."


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey! Vulpix!" The blue haired youth spread his arms out, pinning the white furred Vulpix against a pond of brackish water.

The Vulpix gazed up at him with pleading eyes. When it saw no sympathy there it gazed past him.

"Don't you think we should help, Karma?" Rotom-dex asked.

"I was pretending not to notice." Karma said under her breath. She turned back to inspecting the market stalls as a Team Skull girl with deep pink hair passed.

"Come on." Rotom-dex said nudging her arm. "That's not the right attitude for a trainer to have."

"What do you want me to do? The Vulpix's trainer should handle it. And if it doesn't have a trainer they have every right to catch it."

Rotom-dex simply continued to bump into her.

"I said hand it over!"

"You'll make Tapu Koko sad." Rotom-dex said.

"So?" Karma replied. But she glanced over at the Vulpix anyway. It was struggling in the blue grunt's grip. The girl was trying to grab something from its mouth.

Its cries were pitiful as it squirmed, keeping its mouth away from Team Skull's hands.

"Hey!" Karma called out as the girl and Vulpix became locked in a tug-of-war.

"You want a piece of us?!" The boy said dropping the Vulpix to make a skull sign with his arms.  
"You idiot! Its getting away!" The girl shouted running after the fleeing Vulpix.

"Shoot!" The boy ran after the Vulpix as well, apparently forgetting about Karma.

"Let's go catch them." Rotom-dex said.

"But-" Karma didn't have a chance to protest as Rotom-dex zipped off after them.

Karma sighed jogging to catch up. She pulled Makenkani and Cha from her belt.

"Extra pokebeans tonight to whoever does the best job at distracting those two grunts." She said, releasing the two.

Makenkani was off like a bike on cycling hill. To her relief he turned down the same street the grunts had fled, although she had no idea whether that was cooperation on his part or just coincidence.

Cha ran beside her, building up momentum to take to the air.

As she reached the alley the grunts darted down she stumbled to a stop, nearly running over the Vulpix as it doubled back. Unfortunately she couldn't regain her balance, instead toppling into the dirt as the Vulpix ran back down the main road.

"C! Do something about it! Its being weird!" Karma looked up to see the pink grunt standing on a box while Makenkani circled beneath her, punching.

The blue grunt released a Rattatta, but before it could make a move Cha swooped down from above. He threw the Rattatta sending it flying back into the grunt's arms.

"What the-? Where did you even come from?" C said, withdrawing his Rattatta. "You got some nerve, messing with us."

Cha approached the grunt, cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe a little more nerve then I can handle." C said before running past Karma.

"C? C! Get back here!" The pink grunt shouted. She tried to follow but Makenkani immediately scurried in front of her. "Eek!"

She finally noticed Karma. "Are these yours? Get them away from me! Please? We'll leave the stupid Vulpix alone!"

Karma snapped her fingers and Cha returned to her side. Unfortunately Makenkani continued pacing in front of the box until she withdrew him.

The grunt climbed down from the box. "I don't see why you care so much anyway. Its not like that Vulpix has much use for a bottle cap anyway."

"A bottle cap?" Karma asked. "Is that seriously why you were after it?"

The grunt shrugged. "I wanted it."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Karma said, more to herself then the girl.

To her surprise the grunt answered. "Not really. Me and C already exceeded our catch limit last year."

"So?"

The grunt looked at her strangely. "So there isn't exactly a lot to do here. Unless you like farming."

"You could battle?"

She gestured to her empty belt. "With what? Besides you already took out C's only Pokémon. And that wasn't exactly a thrilling fight."

"Um. Sorry?" Karma said sheepishly.

The grunt rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can I go?"

"Oh. Um sure." Karma said stepping out of the way as the girl sulked past.

She turned to Cha. "Wait, where's Rotom-dex?"

Cha shrugged.

"Guess we should go find him." Karma sighed.

Cha tugged at her pant leg and pointed to her bag.

"What? Oh the poke beans."

Cha bobbed his head.

"Yeah I'll give you both extra tonight. Thank you."

Satisfied, Cha set back to the air.

It took a good 10 minutes before they were able to find Rotom-dex. He was in a fenced in field, surrounded by curious Milktank.

"Thank you!" Rotom-dex gasped as Karma nudged one of the Milktank aside so she could reach Rotom-dex. "They wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Why were you out here anyway?" Karma asked. "The Vulpix never left town."

"I thought I saw something small darting between the Milktank out in the field." Rotom-dex answered. "It was just a Lilipup though."

"Well the Vulpix has been thoroughly rescued." Karma said pulling Rotom-dex out from the Milktank circle.

"Heeeey!"

Karma looked over her shoulder to see Mallow running towards her, waving.

"What a coincidence to meet you here!" Mallow said coming to a stop. "How is your Island Challenge going? Enjoying Akala?"

Karma nodded. "This isn't the trial site, is it?"

"Oh no." Mallow said. "I manage Lush Jungle. But that's still a ways off for you. I'm just here to get Moomoo milk. My family's restaurant uses it. The Moomoo milk from this ranch is just perfect for our white sauces. So creamy…" She drifted off with a dreamy look on her face.

"If your trial isn't next then…?"

"Oh." She said snapping back to reality. "Lana is the trial captain for the first trial here. You'll want to head that way- to Route 5. And then head up and west towards the sea. And say hi to Lana for me. You'll like her, she's great."

"Is she in charge of the water trial or the fire one?" Karma asked.

"Oh it's the water one." Mallow said. "If you need, I know there's wild Mareep wandering around the ranch. You should catch one!"

"Actually Karma isn't-"

Karma grabbed Rotom-dex and shoved him in her bag. "Thanks for the advice." Karma said.

"No problem!" Mallow said. "See you around!"

Once Karma was out of ear shot of Mallow Rotom-dex reemerged from the bag. "What was that for!?"

"She doesn't know I can't catch Pokémon."

"But you weren't going to catch anything in front of her anyway? Right?"

"Yes but…" Karma looked away. "Its still kind of embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because you don't end up with limitations like mine unless you do something wrong. I don't want Mallow to know I was a poacher."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Karma said exasperated.

"I don't really see what the difference would be." Rotom-dex said. "Unless you're worried she'd see you catching something and tell."

"Its not that." Karma said.

"Its one of the human things?" Rotom-dex guessed.

"Sure." Karma said. "Now lets go catch a Mareep, maybe we'll get lucky and get another electric type in trade."


	25. Chapter 25

Karma headed back up Route 6, a Mareep and a Lilipup in her bag.

"Are we going to head back to Fred?" Rotom-dex asked hovering around her. "You are going to get rid of them before the next trial, right?"

"Maybe and yes. And you don't need to tell me. If you'll remember I've been doing this longer than you."

Karma paused as the passed a wooden farmhouse positioned at the edge of a large fenced in field. In addition to Milktank the field housed many Eevees and even more Dittos.

 _A Day Care._ Karma realized. She looked around eagerly, but she couldn't see anyone else with the mark.

"There!" Rotom-dex said excitedly. He was pointing to one of the Day Care workers. A partially black pokeball charm hung from his belt.

"Um, excuse me?" Karma said. She held up a pokeball. "Would you like to trade?"

The worker put down the crate he had been carrying and stared at the ball in Karma's hand. "Sorry, I'm not really a trainer."

"But-" Karma pointed to the charm.

He looked to his belt. "Darn it! I got mud on it again!" He rubbed his finger on the charm and the dark portion on top flecked off.

Karma could feel her face heat up. _I should have checked better!_

"I don't have any Pokémon to trade. And I don't think many trainers just have Pokémon they can just trade off. But if you'd like…" He opened the box he'd been carrying an pulled out an egg. "Would you be willing to take this? It got left and we aren't sure which trainer's Pokémon its from."

 _That's…kind of careless._ Karma thought. "I…guess? Are you sure?"

"We think the parent Pokémon were pulled by their trainer." The breeder said. "Otherwise they usually don't abandon eggs."

Karma took the egg. "Does that happen? Pokemon abandoning eggs?"

He shrugged. "Either that or the eggs appear from thin air."

"That's kind of sad." Karma said looking down at the egg in her arms. It was warm, but not as heavy as she expected.

"I wasn't joking." The breeder sighed. "I've been at this for 10 years and I'm still not convinced eggs don't appear from the aether. Pokemon might care for the eggs, but no one has seen one lay one yet."

"You…haven't?" Karma asked. "I've read that no one knows where Pokémon eggs come from. But I thought that was just the book trying to avoid talking about… stuff."

"Nope. Pokemon are just strange and mysterious creatures." The breeder said picking the box up. "Or maybe humans are the weird ones. Hard to tell."

Karma stared at the egg in her hands as the breeder walked away. "Rotom-dex?"

Rotom-dex zipped out of her bag. "My bad. I did think that was the right charm. At least you got a Pokémon out of it?"

"It would still have my trainer ID." Karma said. "I'll still have to trade it off. But never mind that, is it true that Pokémon eggs come from nowhere?"

Rotom-dex looked thoughtful. "Chanseys carry around Pokémon eggs… that's all I'm finding in my database."

"I was asking _you_." Karma said, "not the pokedex."

"How would I know?"

"You're a Pokémon?"

Rotom-dex floated for a minute. "Sorry. I only remember drifting through a house, and there was something with a toaster? I don't remember a lot before Professor Kukui."

"Did you lose your memory?"

"Do you remember when you were born?" Rotom-dex asked.

"Ah." Karma said sheepishly. "I guess not."

"So it's the same for humans then." Rotom-dex said, more to himself then her. "Anyway, are we going to hatch this little one?"

Karma stared at the egg in her arms. "I suppose? I wasn't really planning on it."

"But we won't know what it is if we don't hatch it!" Rotom-dex buzzed. "And what about the poor little Pokémon inside?"

"I know I know." Karma hoisted the egg back up.

Karma sat plopped down in the grass, her arms ached from cradling the egg and her legs hurt from walking. She watched as Cha marched up the road, holding the egg above his head. Fukano walked eagerly behind him, tail wagging every time the egg lurched.

Shinji sat behind Karma, waiting patiently for his turn to carry it. Beside him Kadigo was lying in the grass, looking ready to dose off.

"So our next trial is apparently water." Karma said. "So you and Fukano will have to sit out."

Kadigo's ears perked up to confirm that he had heard.

"I think we'll mostly be relying on you, Shinji. You comfortable with Magical Leaf?"

 _Shin._ Shinji lifted his arm, lifting several stray leaves with his psychic powers. He brought the leaves around in a circle and then stacked them neatly on each other. _Shinji._

"Perfect. Cha and Rats should be able to back you up if it gets too hard-"

She was interrupted by rapid barking. Cha was holding the shaking egg down by his chest. Large cracks had appeared on the shell.

Rotom-dex zipped over to hover around Cha.

Karma walked over as well, with Shinji and Kadigo following behind her.

After a few minutes of thumps and rocking, a piece of shell broke off. Karma's view was cut off by the Pokemon crowding the egg.

She picked up Fukano, holding him back so she could get a better look.

A small Eevee was staring back at them, its back legs still hidden in the shell. Its fur was damp and heavy against its small frame. The Eevee shut its eyes as Rotom-dex's camera flashed in its face. Letting out a small mewl it tried to back into the shell.

Kadigo reached forward and grabbed the Eevee by its matted scruff, pulling it out as it mewled protest.

"Careful!" Karma said putting Fukano down.

Fukano charged forward and tried to clean the Eevee, licking its fur in weird directions.

"Hold on, hold on. I got it." Karma said pulling the towel out of her Refresh kit. She then had to push her Pokémon aside before she could rub down the newly hatched Pokémon.

"What are we going to name him?" Rotom-dex asked, displaying the pokedex page for Eevee. "Any thoughts on what we'll evolve him into?"

"Um…we aren't keeping him." Karma said.

Her Pokémon stopped to stare somberly at her.

"Look guys, I'm not really supposed to catch Pokémon. He'll be a lot safer with someone else."

"You're not going to trade him off randomly." Rotom-dex said.

"No. I think we'll be okay not trading him through the ring. But we still need to find someone." Karma sighed. "And someone to take the other two we caught."

 _Shinji, shinji?_

The other Pokémon nodded thoughtfully.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Karma said.

Instead of attempting to explain the Kirlia dashed off.

"Please tell me we aren't doing the not listening thing again?"

Kadigo put a paw on her foot. "Ruff."

"Alright, I'll trust you guys. But we can't keep him."

"Try jumping before you flap." Karma called out as Cha took off from the ground for the hundredth time in a row.

Cha's eyes narrowed determinedly before he sprung and awkwardly tried to take to the air. After struggling for a few flaps he landed, readying his legs again.

Rats slithered onto Karma's lap displacing the Eevee and settling heavily on Karma's legs.

"Rats! Look I- I love you too, but you're not small anymore!" Karma said pushing the Pokémon off as she tried to climb her shoulder.

The Eevee toddled in the grass, finally choosing to curl up next to Fukano.

"How long has Shinji been gone?" Karma asked Rotom-dex as she gently pushed Rats' coils off.

"35.2 minutes." Rotom-dex reported. "Do we need to look for him?"

"No. Let's wait until-"

"Ark!" Fukano barked, jumping to his feet and knocking over the small Eevee.

Shinji was striding down the route, occasionally stopping to encourage a kid Karma's age along.

Once close enough Shinji broke off and danced over to Karma.  
 _Shinji._ He telepathed, his arms presenting the boy.

"Is that Kirlia yours?" The boy asked, adjusting his blue glasses.

"Yes." Karma said nervously. "Uh, do you want an Eevee?"

"Noooo?" The boy said. "Why?"

"Shinji, he doesn't want to trade!" Karma hissed under her breath.

 _Shin?_

Cha landed awkwardly in front of the boy, then straightened and stared him in the eye.

The boy shrank.

"Cha! Stop that!" Karma said. "Sorry about my Pokémon. We hatched an egg and we can't keep it."

"So like…you're looking to trade?" The boy said slowly.

"Yes? But they shouldn't be bothering random people, I'm sorry."

The boy turned to leave, but stopped after only a few of steps.

"You aren't looking for any specific Pokémon?"

"Uh, well no?" Karma said. "I just want him to have a good home."

"So you'll take any Pokémon?"

"Basically?"

The boy walked back towards her holding out an ultraball.

Karma returned the young Eevee to his ball and swapped it.

"Thanks!" The kid yelled, breaking into a run.

"You sure that was okay?" Rotom-dex asked.

 _Shinji!_ Shinji responded, crossing his arms.

"Well Shinji picked him out, so I assume he'll be a good trainer?" Karma said.  
Shinji bowed in response.

"Still seemed a little weird though."

Rotom-dex hovered over the pokeball in her hand. "It's a Swanna."

"A what?"

"Swanna. Water flying type native to Unova and Kalos. Hmmm, I don't seem to have much more on it."

"That might be helpful." Karma said. "Maybe we could switch it put for Fukano or Kadigo, just for the next trial!" Karma added quickly as she saw Fukano staring at her with puppy eyes.

Karma released the Swanna.

The almost pure white bird Pokémon stood as tall as her, its elegant neck stretched high.

"Welcome to the team." Karma said. "I guess we'll still need to figure out a name for you-"

The Swanna pecked her square in the forehead.

"Aah!" Karma tripped, landing on the ground. She blinked rapidly, trying to see through the pain.

Her vision cleared to show 50 pounds of angry Swanna bearing down on her.

Karma curled up, shielding the back of her neck with her hands. She felt another blinding peck hit her in the back of the head.

Rats struck at the Swanna, wrapping tight. Karma used the momentary distraction to search for Swanna's pokeball.

Unfortunately the angry Pokémon quickly forced Rats off, then sent Cha flying as he attempted to help.

Swanna reared up against Kadigo as Karma finally found the Ultra Ball. A flash of red light and it was gone.

"That one is going in the box." Karma said.


End file.
